Digital X-Gene
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: After the defeat of MaloMyotismon, Daisuke is discovered to be a mutant and is chased from her home, however she is rescued by those just like her and taken to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, watch as she learns to adapt to her new life and makes new friends and enemies. NO FLAMES, PLEASE ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Digital X-Gene Chapter One

I don't own Digimon or X-Men

Chapter One

"Mutation. It is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. At least too many that is, what the truth is mutants are hated. Many people call us freaks, monsters...No, I know what real monsters are like. How do I know? Simple, I've fought them. I'm partnered to one. I also helped save their world. My name is Daisuke Motomiya, and this is how my life changed for better and for worse."

The rain was thundering down from a gloomy dark sky, and one lone girl with long and spiky mahogany hair and tanned skin was running as fast as she could do so. "Keep running, gotta keep running. I can't let them find me," She panted before she ducked behind a dumpster in an abandoned alleyway. "How did this even happen to me?" She asked herself mentally before her expression hardened. "Oh…yeah, that's how,"

**Flashback**

The girl was in her room on her laptop surfing the web when she came upon a website that peeked her interest. "Huh, what's this?" She asked reading the title of the page. "Mutant Watch, do you know anyone who is a mutant? Are they your mother, father, brother, sister or child? Are you not sure how to deal with this hidden threat, then call the number below and we will deal with your dilemma," She read before she scoffed. "Hidden threat!? Are you serious? I'm not a hidden threat, though I've don't even use my powers that much, only when I have no choice," She said to herself as she then heard a knock on her door and it opened and a girl with magenta haired walked into the room.

"Hey Daisuke you might want to keep it down," She said to the mahogany haired girl now known as Daisuke who looked at her.

"Why should I Jun?" Daisuke asked her sister now known as Jun who frowned at her sister.

"Because I said so," She said.

"Since when do I listen to you?" Daisuke asked and Jun put her hands on her hips and glared at her sister who stuck her tongue out at her, both girls then laughed.

"So what's got you so angry?" Jun asked her sister who showed her the website and Jun looked at it and she frowned. "Again with this 'Mutant problem' I haven't seen any mutants, and there is nothing on the news either. If there was mutants surely it would be on the news right?" Jun asked her sister who shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe it's just some fanatic trying to stir things up," She said.

"Anyway I heard what you said about you not using your powers that much, what powers?" Jun asked Daisuke with a look that said answer me or you'll be in trouble and she sighed.

"Okay, you know how me and my friends used to go to the Digital World a few months ago right?" She asked and Jun nodded her head. "Well one time when me and Veemon were alone, Ken while he was still the Digimon Emperor attacked us. Veemon tried to hold him off but he got beaten up and then….." Daisuke trailed off.

"What?" Jun asked her sister who sighed as she held her hand out and sparks arched from her hand before a small flame appeared as well and Jun gasped.

"You're…." She said and Daisuke nodded her head.

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone. In case that website is a legit one and they actually send people after me," She told her sister who nodded.

"Sure thing sis," She said and Daisuke smiled at her sister. Unknown to them however they had left the door to the room open and their parents had saw what Daisuke had done.

"Did you see that?" Their mother asked.

"Yeah, but what do we do?" Their father asked her.

"What do you think? We call the number," She replied.

"But she's our daughter," Her husband said.

"Look we handled her having one of those digimon things, I will not let a freak live in my house," She angrily hissed at her husband who wanted to say something again before he thought better of it and his wife nodded before she picked up the phone and dialled a number. Thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door and Jun walked over to the door and she opened it to see three men wearing black suits standing there, the one in the middle had sunglasses and blonde hair and also held a silver lighter in his hand.

"Can I help you?" Jun asked the men.

"Perhaps, are you related to Daisuke Motomiya by any chance?" The blonde man asked her.

"Yeah…why do you want to know?" Jun asked him cautiously as she noticed the man to her left hold out a small rectangular device which beeped slowly.

"Yamaki sir, the scanner is picking up the X-Gene in this apartment," The man told the blonde now known as Yamaki.

"Is it coming from her?" He asked.

"No sir, it's further inside." The man answered as he pushed past Jun and walked into the apartment.

"Hey, you can't come in here, don't you need a warrant?" She asked.

"We're not the police," Yamaki said showing a badge to Jun that said HYPNOS. "We're a government program, specifically tasked to capturing mutants," He said and Jun gulped as she saw her parents standing there and her eyes widened in realisation.

"Mum, Dad….how could you?" She asked them.

"We didn't have a choice Jun," Her mother said to her.

"But she's my sister! And she's your own daughter! How could you throw her away like she was a common criminal!?" Jun shouted angrily as Yamaki opened Daisuke's door and saw the mahogany haired girl about to go out the fire escape.

"Don't worry sir, ma'am, we will handle your daughter," Yamaki told Daisuke and Jun's parents before he shut the door behind him and Daisuke looked at him in worry.

"Stay away from me!" She shouted at Yamaki as she grabbed a baseball bat.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," Yamaki told her but Daisuke swung the bat at him making him lean back to avoid being struck. "I said calm down," He told her.

"Why should I trust you!?" She shouted at him.

"Because I am like you," She heard Yamaki's voice in her head and she looked around for a second before looking at Yamaki. "I'm a telepath, and I have helped countless other mutants like you escape from HYPNOS," he continued.

"But why do you work for people who want to capture mutants?" Daisuke asked him.

"Because, what they do to mutants is unethical, they experiment on them. Age means nothing to them, children or adults as long as they're mutants they have no problems experimenting on them." Yamaki continued mentally.

"But what do I do? I can't run off because then they will know that you helped me," Daisuke asked.

"You will have to knock me out for the other two to buy that you escaped. When you do run to the park you should run into two people who can help you. Their names are Charles Xavier and Takato Matsuki. There are like you and I as well," Yamaki told her and Daisuke looked at him just as someone knocked on the door.

"Sir is everything alright?" One of the other agents asked but before Yamaki could answer Daisuke whacked him over the head with the bat and he was knocked out and Daisuke climbed down the fire escape and she ran down the street towards the park.

**End Flashback**

"Thank you Yamaki for helping me," Daisuke said to herself as sirens were heard and a police car sped past Daisuke, she then ran out from behind the dumpster and across the street, she then ran into the park and hid behind a tree. "Where to now?" She thought.

"This way, over here, not that way," She heard a voice say to her in her head.

"What? Who?"

"To the left, head to your left," another voice told her and Daisuke shrugged.

"What the hell have I got to lose?" And with that she ran to her left through the trees and bushes, she then came into a large clearing and before her was a large black jet with the ramp down. And in front of the ram was a boy about Daisuke's age with brown hair, yellow goggles with blue lenses and wearing brown shorts and a blue shirt. Beside the boy was a bald and elderly man wearing a suit sitting in a wheelchair and he turned his head and he smiled once he saw Daisuke and the other boy turned his head as well.

"Hello Daisuke, Takato and I have been waiting for you," The man in the wheelchair said and Daisuke cautiously walked towards them.

"Who are you? And how did you know my name?" She asked him.

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier, and I know a lot about you. That being said you do not need to worry any more, you are among people like you. You see you are a mutant just like Takato and I are," The man now known as Charles Xavier said to Daisuke who looked at the other boy she now knew as Takato who nodded at her with a friendly smile. Just then several sirens were heard and five police cars drove up to the jet and the cops got out and drew their weapons and pointed them at the three of them.

"Freeze mutants! We have you surrounded!" One of the cops said and Daisuke in fear held her arms out and a voice rang out in her head.

"Flamedramon's Fire Rocket activated, Raidramon's Thunder Blast activated," The voice said and Takato and Charles Xavier were shocked as they saw fire shoot out of Daisuke's left hand and lightning shoot out of her right hand and the two different elements hit the ground in front of the policemen and created a smokescreen.

"Whoa," Takato said awed as Charles turned to Daisuke.

"My dear I think it is time for you to come with us," He said and Daisuke who was still shocked nodded and she ran into the jet while Takato helped the professor into the jet and by the time the smoke cleared the jet had already flew away at incredible speeds. Daisuke looked around the interior of the jet impressed while Takato sat in the front while Charles Xavier looked at Daisuke. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Um…yeah, just a little tired," She answered before she blacked out and she collapsed.

"Takato, call ahead, let them know we are coming back and prepare a room for our new friend," He told Takato who looked back and he nodded.

"Got it professor," he replied as he pressed a few buttons in front of him as the jet took off through the night sky.

The end of the first chapter

Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I don't own Digimon or X-Men

Chapter Two

Daisuke groaned as she turned on her side before she opened her eyes and they widened in shock, she found herself in a bed in what looked like a wealthy looking mansion. Daisuke groaned before she sat up and she looked to her left to see a red haired woman wearing a red skirt and red long-sleeved shirt and she was reading a book before she looked up at Daisuke and she smiled at Daisuke. "Good morning, glad to see you're awake," She greeted Daisuke who stared at the women before she looked around the room she was in again.

"Who are you? And where am I?" She asked and the redheaded woman smiled gently at Daisuke as she closed her book and she walked towards her.

"My name is Jean Grey. And like you I am also a mutant," The woman now known as Jean answered Daisuke.

"You're a mutant?" Daisuke asked and Jean nodded. "Prove it," She told Jean who raised an eyebrow before she held her hand out and the book in her hand floated into the air and then it moved towards the nearby shelf and set itself nicely on the shelf. "Whoa," Daisuke said in awe.

"Everyone says that the first time," Jean told her and Daisuke looked at her. "Yes?" She asked.

"What happened?" Daisuke asked Jean. "I mean the last thing I remember was walking into that jet with Takato and Professor Xavier, and then nothing," She said.

"Well, I can tell you that when you collapsed the Professor and Takato took you here until you recovered from what they suspected was exhaustion," Jean explained.

"And where is here exactly?" Daisuke asked.

"Westchester New York. And this building is called Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, or as some of the students have affectionately called it, The X-Mansion," Jean told her.

"X-Mansion?" Daisuke asked before she snorted. "Sound's silly doesn't it?" She asked Jean.

"One student said it and sure enough it stuck, now come on. The Professor would like to know you're up and about," Jean told Daisuke who nodded and she saw some clothes by her bed and she pulled them on and now she was wearing jeans, black boots and a blue shirt. Both Jean and Daisuke then walked out of the room where they saw several kids of all ages walking around talking about classes and other things.

"So this is a school?" Daisuke asked Jean.

"Yes, most of the kids here ran from home when they discovered their powers, the Professor brought them here to learn how to control their powers and also to learn the skills they would need to become successful members of the outside world," Jean explained.

"Okay….cool," Daisuke said as she sighed sadly.

"What's wrong Daisuke?" Jean asked her.

"It's just I can't believe that my parents wanted to lock me up, but mostly I'm sad because of the friends I left behind and my best friend in the entire world who I doubt I'll see again," She answered as they stood outside a door. Jean smiled at Daisuke as she went to open the door.

"Well I wouldn't know about not seeing him again," She said as she opened the door and a blue blur shot into Daisuke's arms.

"DAI!" Daisuke smiled as she looked down to see two bright crimson eyes looking at her happily.

"Veemon!" She said happily hugging her dragon tightly. "But how did you know where I was?" She asked him.

"Well, when you didn't show up at the park in Odaiba earlier today we all got worried," Veemon explained.

**Flashback**

Veemon, and the other digimon partners of the DigiDestined and the DigiDestined themselves were all standing around in the park. Veemon had a look of concern on his face as did the DigiDestined as well.

"Where is Daisuke?" A bushy haired brunette asked looking at his watch checking the time.

"I don't know Tai. She is never this late to anything," A blonde haired boy with blue eyes answered Tai.

"I hope she's okay," A brown haired girl with cherry red eyes said concerned.

"Veemon do you know where Daisuke is?" A green caterpillar like digimon asked the blue bipedal dragon who shook his head.

"No, I was asleep in the closet like I usually am," He answered and everyone sweatdropped at his answered just then they heard someone approaching them and they all turned to see a boy with blue hair wearing an orange jacket over a green shirt and blue jeans, and beside the boy was a girl with red hair done up in a short ponytail and she wore jeans and a white and blue shirt with a blue broken heart on it.

"Who're you?" Tai asked the two of them.

"Are you guy's friends of Daisuke?" The boy with blue hair asked the group.

"Why do you ask?" Another blonde haired boy with blue eyes asked the two strangers.

"Who are you anyway?" the lavender haired girl with glasses asked them.

"My names Henry Wong, and this is Rika Nonaka." Henry introduced him and Rika who curtly nodded to the DigiDestined.

"Okay…but you still haven't told us how you know Daisuke," The plum haired boy said to them.

"Ken's right," A short boy with brown hair and emerald green eyes said.

"Okay," Henry said. "You know how there's that website about mutants telling people what to do if they find one?" Henry asked the DigiDestined.

"Yeah…but that's just some guy's mad ramblings about something that doesn't exist, right?" Ken asked but Rika and Henry shook their heads.

"No it's not. Mutants are real, and your friend is one of them," Rika said making the DigiDestined and digimon gasp.

"Dai is a-a mutant?" Tai asked.

"Yes, I take it she never told any of you?" Henry asked them and everyone shook their heads except Veemon.

"She told you?" Wormmon asked his friend.

"Well yeah, you remember when you and Ken while he was still the Digimon Emperor attacked me and Daisuke while we were alone right?" Veemon asked and Ken and Wormmon nodded. "And when Daisuke somehow managed to do Flamedramon's Fire Rocket and Raidramon's Thunder Blast?" Veemon asked again and Ken and Wormmon nodded their heads before their eyes went wide in realisation.

"I thought I was seeing things when she did that," Ken said.

"Yeah, well now you know the truth. So do you still think the same of Daisuke now that you know what she is?" Henry asked them.

"Of course we do! Why wouldn't we?" TK asked him.

"Because when her parents found out yesterday, they called the hotline on the website and some agents came to take her in," Rika said angrily.

"They what!?" Veemon shouted angrily. "They wanted to lock Daisuke up!" He shouted.

"Yeah, but thankfully one of the agents sent to get her was a mutant just like her and he allowed her to escape," Rika said.

"Where is she now?" Ken asked.

"When she escaped from the agents she ran into the leader of our group Takato Matsuki, and Professor Charles Xavier," Henry answered.

"Group? Are you mutants?" Tai asked them.

"Henry a mutant, that'll be the day," A voice chirped as a white and green bunny looking digimon with large ears landed on Henry's head.

"Terriermon," Henry scolded.

"Momentai," He said to Henry.

"I guess you can come out now too Renamon," Rika said and a yellow and white two legged fox with purple gloves dropped down from a tree.

"You guys are DigiDestined?" Izzy asked in surprise.

"That's right, Terriermon at your service," Terriermon chirped. "And the silent foxy lady over there is Renamon," He said and the next thing he knew Renamon had swatted him over with her tail.

"You had that coming," Henry told him. "Anyway, yes the leader of our group is a mutant as well, as is his sister Mizu Matsuki, Daisuke is safe with them and Professor Xavier, they took her to a place where mutants are safe from people like those agents that came after her," He further explained to the DigiDestined.

"Can we see her?" Ken asked them.

'Not yet, I'm sure Takato will let Daisuke know when you can visit her," Henry told him.

"Can you take me, Daisuke is my partner and I won't abandon her, not now, not ever," Veemon said and Henry and Rika shared a look and they nodded.

"Alright we can take you, after-all goggle head has his partner at the school," Rika said to him and Veemon smiled brightly.

**End Flashback**

"So, Takato's friends brought you here?" Daisuke asked him.

"Actually they took me to where two people were waiting to take me here, but not before I told your parents what I thought of them," Veemon said and Daisuke sweatdropped slightly.

"Daisuke, I think we should meet the professor now," Jean voiced up and both Daisuke and Veemon looked at her and they nodded, Jean then opened the door to the office and Daisuke and Veemon saw Professor Xavier sitting behind his desk and he was talking quietly to Takato and three other people who were in the room. The professor stopped talking and he turned his wheelchair around to face Daisuke and Veemon.

"Good morning Miss Motomiya, I trust you are feeling better after your ordeal," He said to her.

"I am thank you, and thanks for bringing Veemon to me," She thanked him and he smiled gently.

"It is no problem at all, but you should be thanking two of my first students; Scott Summers and Ororo Monroe, also known as Cyclops and Storm," Professor Xavier told her and Daisuke looked at the male brunette who had a visor over his eyes making it look like he had one eye, Scott nodded slightly to her and Daisuke turned to the white haired woman. "Why do they call you Storm?" She asked curiously. Storm smiled as she held her hands out to her sides and her eyes became cloudy and both Veemon and Daisuke looked up to see a small rain cloud appeared above them.

"Because I have the power to control the weather," She answered her.

"Whoa, cool," Veemon who was now hanging on his partners shoulders said.

"You said it," Daisuke agreed.

"Storm's Weather Control recorded and stored in memory bank," A voice then called out in Daisuke's mind making her look around the room.

"Something wrong my dear?" Professor Xavier asked her.

"No, it's nothing," She answered him.

"You have already met Takato Matsuki," The Professor said as Daisuke looked at Takato who waved to her and she smiled, Daisuke and Veemon then looked over to see a girl with light purple hair, and pink eyes, she was wearing a white sweater with black sleeves that exposed her shoulders showing that she also was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top, she also was wearing a pleated jeans skirt with black and purple stripped stockings and white shoes with purple laces. "And this is his twin sister Mizu Matsuki," He introduced the girl.

"Twin sister?" Daisuke asked.

"I was born two minutes after Takato," Mizu explained. Daisuke and Veemon then turned to see a man with a beard and short black hair, wearing a leather jacket and jeans smoking a cigar standing in the corner.

"And who are you?" Daisuke asked him.

"The names Logan, but I'm also called Wolverine," He answered her taking another drag of his cigar.

"Why do they call you that?" Veemon asked and the next thing he and Daisuke knew Logan held his arm out three metal claws shot out of his knuckles and Daisuke gasped in awe as she heard the voice again.

"Wolverine's Adamantium and Healing Powers recorded and stored in memory bank," Daisuke walked over to Logan and she went to touch one of the claws when the voice spoke again. "Wolverine's Adamantium Skeleton and Claws activated," And the next thing that happened shocked everyone; three metal claws the same as Logan's had shot out of Daisuke's right hands knuckles and one of them had impaled Logan's cigar on it surprising him, Daisuke then winced as she saw some blood trickle down from her hand, she pulled her hand back.

"What's going on?" She asked before she started waving her hand around trying to make the claws go away and Cyclops, Storm, Takato, Mizu and Veemon moved away from her while Logan grabbed her hand.

"Easy kid, calm down…and think of them going back into your hand," He told her calmly and Daisuke nodded and she calmed down and to her and everyone's relief the claws retreated back into her hand.

"Powers deactivated," She heard the voice announce in her head and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, that was new," Takato voiced up after a few minutes of silence.

"I hear ya kid, how did she copy my powers," Logan asked as he picked his cigar off the floor and he sighed and he tossed it into a nearby trashcan.

"Let us find out," Professor Xavier said and he nodded to Jean who nodded and she led Daisuke and Veemon off and into a small elevator, and soon both Daisuke and Veemon gasped in awe as they saw an entirely new part of the mansion when they stepped out of the elevator this time it was all made of smooth steel.

"Where are we?" Daisuke asked.

"This is the secret part of the mansion that houses our Danger Room, which is a simulator for various scenarios, and the jet that took you here is also here," Jean explained.

"What is that?" Veemon asked pointing to a steel door at the far end of the hallway.

"That's Cerebro," Jean answered.

"Cerebro?" Daisuke asked. "What's a Cerebro?"

"It is a special machine that allows the professor to find other mutants, that is how he found you Daisuke, and it is how he found everyone here, but more on that later. In here," Jean said leading Daisuke and Veemon into a room where Daisuke's eyes widened as she saw a boy wearing glasses with somewhat spiky hair.

"You!" She shouted making the boy turn to face her only to be tackled by her.

"What's going on!?" He shouted.

"You're alive after all this time!?" Daisuke asked him before she suddenly was pulled into the air and pushed away from the boy, Daisuke saw Jean was the one who had broken the two apart.

"Daisuke what's wrong?" Veemon asked his partner.

"Yeah, I don't even know you," The boy said getting to his feet.

"Oh really, what about Ken! Your brother who thought you died Sam Ichijoji!" Daisuke shouted at the boy now known as Sam.

"Wait, he's Ken's brother? But didn't he die in a car accident?" Veemon asked Daisuke.

"That's what Ken said happened," She answered.

"I see. I can explain, I take it you're Ken's friend?" Sam asked her.

"His best friend, where were you? He's blamed himself for your death for years, and all this time you've been alive," Daisuke said angrily.

"I can explain, on the day the accident happened I was about to be hit and then suddenly when I opened my eyes I found myself outside the school. Professor Xavier told me I was a mutant who could teleport," Sam said.

"But why didn't you go back to tell Ken you were alive or your parents for that matter?" Daisuke asked him.

"I couldn't face them, I didn't want them to worry about me, or make them scared of me for being a mutant," Sam said sadly.

"Well, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard! Your parents and Ken have mourned you for years! You owe it to them to at least know you're alive," Daisuke told him.

"You never let an issue go, anyone tell you that?" Sam said with a smile.

"Yup, Ken says it's what makes me unique and why he sees me as his best friend and the sister he never had," Daisuke said smiling and Sam smiled slightly.

"I'll think on it, but for now, why did you bring her here Dr Grey?" He asked Jean.

"The Professor wants to know what Daisuke's power is, she's a mutant as well," She answered and Sam nodded.

"Understood," He said, soon Daisuke was lying down on a slab with Jean and Sam looking over her.

"So how's this work?" She asked.

"Simple, it scans your DNA and it'll tell us what your power is, or powers," Sam explained to her before he pressed a button and the slab Daisuke was on slid into the scanner and a light turned on as a laser moved up and down her body, meanwhile in another room Scott, Storm, Takato, Logan, Veemon and Professor Xavier were looking at the results of the scan.

"Well this is interesting," Xavier said.

"What is it Professor?" Storm asked him.

"When I first saw Daisuke use her powers when Takato and I met her I thought she had multiple powers, but it turns out she only has one," Xavier answered her as Daisuke, Sam and Jean exited the scanner room.

"So, do you know what my power is Professor?" Daisuke asked him.

"Yes my dear it turns out your power is one of the rarest ones there is. It's called Empathetic Mimicry," The Professor answered her.

"What's that?" Logan asked as he lit another cigar.

"It means she has the ability to copy any mutant power, or any power for that matter, and it stores it into her mind. She can then use it at any time at the same level if not stronger than the person she copied the power from. This probably accounts for the voice you've been hearing Miss Motomiya," The Professor explained.

"So it's my power that's talking in my mind, and not me going crazy, right?" Daisuke asked and the Professor nodded.

"Yes, and because your power is very rare I have decided to make you one of the X-Men," He said.

"Whoa, Professor are you sure?" Scott said making everyone look at him. "I mean, she is just a kid," He said.

"A kid who could probably kick your ass without breaking a sweat," Logan mumbled and Scott frowned at him.

"Yes I am sure. Now as for training that will be Storm and Jean's job. They'll be her teachers and will help her learn to use her powers," Xavier said as Storm walked over to Daisuke and she bent down to her level.

"Are you ready to get started?" She asked her.

"Yes!" She exclaimed happily.

"Well then, let's get to work," Jean said.

"Takato, Mizu, get Daisuke a uniform for her to use for her training and for missions as well," Xavier told Takato and Mizu who nodded.

"Sure, come on Daisuke," Takato told Daisuke and he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room and no one missed the slight tinge of pink on Daisuke's cheeks.

"I think she'll fit in fine," Jean said.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I don't own Digimon or X-Men

Chapter Three

Takato, Mizu and Daisuke were in another part of the underground part of the mansion with Takato looking through a wardrobe, "Not this, no…maybe," He mumbled tossing several suits over his shoulder while Daisuke watched.

"So…what's your story?" She asked the twins.

"You mean how we arrived at the mansion?" Mizu asked her.

"Well yes, and your life before you came here, because Veemon said your friends were DigiDestined, and you were the both part of the group," Daisuke said.

"Oh yeah, I guess we were." Takato said.

"How did you get your partner digimon?" She asked him.

"Well, that's the thing…I created him," Takato said sheepishly.

"You created your partner?" Daisuke asked him.

"Yeah he did, he drew him and everything and then one day his digivice scanned his drawings of him and bam…Guilmon was created," Mizu said.

"Guilmon? I've never heard of a Guilmon," Daisuke said.

"I can introduce him to you if you like later," Takato told her.

"He's here? The Professor lets you keep your Digimon with you?"

"He sure does, at first I was supposed to keep him in my room so no one would find out, but he snuck out and got into the kitchen and the whole school found out about him, and now he's like the school mascot or something," Takato said laughing and Daisuke giggled.

"Do you have a partner Mizu?" Daisuke asked her.

"Sure, his name is Coronamon, and he is the cutest digimon ever," Mizu squealed.

"Thank god I'm not like that with Veemon," Daisuke groaned and Takato smirked slightly.

"So what're your powers?" She asked them.

"I'm a telepath, and telekinetic," Takato answered.

"Like Jean and the Professor?" Daisuke asked but Takato shook his head.

"No, not as powerful as them...they are teaching me though how to become stronger. And I also have Pyrokinesis," He explained.

"What is Pyrokinesis?" Daisuke asked and Takato smiled as he snapped his fingers and he held his palm out and a small fire appeared in his hand.

"Cool," Daisuke said making Takato smile.

"Takato's Pyrokinesis recorded and stored into memory bank," A voice said in Daisuke's head making her look around slightly.

"Man, I still can't get used to the voice in my head," She said and Mizu giggled. "And what're your powers then?" She asked her.

"I'm a telepath like my brother, but I also have the power to control ice, but it's linked to my emptions but I am trained enough to use it in a fight," Mizu explained.

"And as for that voice Daisuke you will probably get used to it soon enough, and soon it will be as normal as breathing for you," Takato told Daisuke who nodded her head. "Now to explain how we discovered out powers one day some boys were bullying Mizu and I tried to stop them but they were older and stronger than me so they held me back while one of them wailed on me and Mizu was forced to watch. Then the next thing I know the bullies were thrown away by some invisible force and the boy holding Mizu was frozen solid, the next morning when we went to head to school Storm and the Professor were there talking to our parents and they handled the new really well, we then came to the mansion and it has been home ever since," He explained before he then turned back to the different suits and he smiled as he picked one out. "Here, try this, it looks your size," He told her tossing it to her and Daisuke looked at it and she smiled.

"Cool, is there a changing room somewhere?" She asked and Takato nodded and he pointed to a door and Daisuke walked into the changing room and soon she walked out with knee high black boots, elbow length gloves and black pants and a black shirt that left some of her midriff exposed and her mahogany hair was done up in ponytail.

"How does it look?" She asked Takato and Mizu.

"Perfect, you look just like an X-Man," He answered and Daisuke nodded as she, Mizu and Takato left the room, Daisuke moved her arms around a bit getting used to her new outfit.

"You're telling me, Cyclops, Storm and Jean actually go out in these things?" She asked the twins.

"What were you expecting yellow spandex?" They both asked jokingly and the trio of them laughed as they saw Jean, Veemon and Professor Xavier waiting for them.

"Find something that worked for you Daisuke?" Jean asked and Daisuke nodded at her.

"It's a little tight," She said.

"You'll get used to it, now then Professor was wondering on what your nickname should be," Jean said.

"Nickname?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, you know how Scott is called Cyclops and Ororo is called Storm, and Logan is Wolverine right?" Takato asked her.

"Oh yeah, what's yours then Hothead?" Daisuke teased him.

"Did you come up with that by yourself?" He retorted and Daisuke rolled her eyes. "And no my nickname is Drago. Considering my digimon partner is a dragon type and I can use fire," He added.

"Well what about your name Mizu? Is it Ice Queen?" Daisuke asked Mizu.

"No, it's Ice Princess," She replied.

"It's the same thing," Daisuke said.

"It is not the same thing!" Mizu shouted at her.

"Okay, sheesh, well what should my name be then?" Daisuke asked him.

"What about Stardust?" Veemon voiced up and Daisuke looked at him.

"Stardust…" She said before she grinned. "I like it," She said.

"Good, now come on then Stardust," Jean said and she lead Daisuke into the Danger Room where she saw a large obstacle course, and on four pillars overlooking the course was Scott, and three others.

"Who are those three?" She asked Jean.

"The big guy is called Colossus," Jean said and the man who was very muscular nodded to her. "And the two teenagers are students here who volunteered," Jean said pointing to two boys who looked in their late teens. "The blonde is John Allerdyce," Daisuke looked to see a blonde boy playing with a lighter look at her and wink. "And the other boy is Bobby Drake," Jean introduced the last person.

"So, what am I doing here?" Daisuke asked her.

"This course is designed to test your speed and agility, you have to dodge these guys' attacks while trying to make it to the end of the course, it is also a chance to learn some more powers, and it will help me get a baseline on your speed and agility before we start training," Jean answered her.

"Well I was part of my schools soccer team, so I say bring it on!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"She's gonna regret saying that," Colossus said as his whole body was covered in steel and he grew an extra foot in height, Daisuke's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Colossus's Organic Steel recorded and stored into memory bank," The voice said in her head.

"Ready?" Jean asked and Daisuke nodded. "Good….go!" She shouted and Daisuke ran off towards the obstacle course and Cyclops fired a red beam from his visor towards Daisuke and she rolled to the side and mantled over a low wall, before Colossus threw a heavy barrel at Daisuke and she rolled across the ground. Suddenly a blast of ice was sent towards her from Bobby and she jumped over the ice.

"Cyclops's Optic Blasts, and Iceman's Cryokinesis recorded and stored into memory bank," The voice said to Daisuke again who ducked under a fireball from John. She then climbed up a tall wall and jumped just as Cyclops blasted it sending rubble everywhere.

"He's trying to kill me," She thought as she turned a corner and saw the end of the course. "Finally," She said as she ducked under another barrel from Colossus, rolled to the side to avoid another fireball from John and she jumped over another ice attack from Bobby and just as she neared the finish line she saw Scott fire right at her and she stopped in her tracks and at the last second the voice called out in her head.

"Wolverine's Adamantium Skeleton and Healing Factor activated," Just as the optic blast hit her and sent her flying through some obstacles and she crashed into a wall with a few burns and cuts on her body.

"Daisuke!" Jean shouted running over to the young girl who winced as the burns and cuts healed up in seconds and Daisuke cracked her neck.

"Ow, how does Logan deal with healing that fast?" She asked and Jean chuckled slightly, she then frowned and she walked over to Scott and slapped him hard in the face.

"What were you thinking!?" She shouted at him, Daisuke meanwhile got back up.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. I want to keep going," She said making Jean look at her as did Scott.

"Are you sure?" Jean asked and Daisuke nodded, Jean was reluctant before she nodded and suddenly the room around Daisuke transformed into a street with buildings and cars lining the road, suddenly a blur shot past her and knocked her over, she got up and was knocked down again but this time she saw a silver blur zooming around her.

"Come on, is that your best," She looked to see the blur stop and she saw a man with blonde hair and wearing a green and yellow outfit smirking at her. "So slow, pay attention," The man told her before he sped off again knocking Daisuke off her feet again and again. "Man, you X-Men are getting pretty pathetic," The man taunted Daisuke who growled.

"Colossus's Organic Steel activated," The voice said in her head and Daisuke's body was covered in the same armor as Colossus.

"Finally some fun," The man said as he zoomed past Daisuke but this time she swung her fist out and she sent him flying through a window and he groaned before he blacked out.

"Quicksilver's superhuman speed recorded and stored into memory bank," The voice said as Daisuke focused and her skin returned to normal. "Powers deactivated," The voice said again and Daisuke groaned as her surroundings turned back to ordinary.

"Nice work Daisuke," Jean's voice called out over a loudspeaker. Daisuke smiled as she left the Danger Room to see Jean, Takato, Mizu, Veemon and Professor Xavier waiting for her.

"How'd I do?" She asked them.

"Not bad for your first try on that particular training program. It took Scott seven minutes to beat Quicksilver. You did it in five minutes," Jean told her.

"So I'm faster than Cyclops, nice," Daisuke said.

"Yeah, Jean told us what he did, he must not like you or something," Takato said.

"Well, the feeling is mutual after what he did, I mean who blasts a teammate, during a training exercise?" Daisuke asked before she sighed. "Forget it, I'm going outside," She grumbled before she walked off and Veemon followed his partner.

"So, should we keep her and Scott away from each other?" Takato asked.

"I don't think it will be necessary," Professor Xavier said. Meanwhile Daisuke and Veemon were walking around the grounds of the mansion checking out their new home.

"Man this place is massive," Veemon said in awe.

"Well it needs to be, for all the mutants that live here," Daisuke told her partner.

"Hey kid," Daisuke and Veemon turned to see Logan walk up to them smoking yet another cigar.

"Those will kill you Logan," Daisuke told him but Logan took out the cigar and to Daisuke and Veemon's horror he pressed the cigar into his palm and he winced and gasped as Daisuke and Veemon gagged from the smell of burning flesh before Logan showed his burned palm that healed instantly.

"They can try," He said with a chuckled. "So I heard that Cyclops blasted you when you were training,"

"Yeah, I don't know if it was intentional or accidental. He might have been trying to see how I reacted to a direct attack, or something. Thankfully I had copied your healing powers, otherwise I'd be in the hospital right now," Daisuke said.

"Don't mention it kid," Logan said.

"So, how did the Professor find you?" Daisuke asked him and Logan looked at her.

"Long story short, Storm and Cyclops found me, and a young girl named Rogue was with me, and we were attacked by some guy called Sabre-Tooth," He answered.

"Saber-Tooth? What kind of a name is that?" Veemon asked.

"That's what I thought," Logan responded.

"If you don't like it here why do you stay?" Daisuke asked and Logan shrugged before Daisuke smirked mischievously. "Hey is that Jean sunbathing?" She asked pointing behind Logan and he turned quickly and saw not Jean but Storm walking up to the three of them and Daisuke and Veemon laughed and Logan growled.

"Not funny squirt," He said.

"Actually it was," Storm said as Logan sighed and he walked off.

"Hi Storm, you out here to train me?" Daisuke asked and Storm nodded.

"I'm going to train you in your more dangerous powers," She answered. "We will start with mine, since I know how to control it," She explained. "So go ahead and activate my power,"

"And how do I do that?" Daisuke asked.

"The Professor said that for some powers you might need to actually say the name of the power you want to use," Storm said.

"So….Access Storm," Daisuke slowly said.

"Storm's Weather Manipulation power activated and ready for use," the voice said in her head, Daisuke then nodded to Storm.

"Okay let's start with something simple, hold out your hand and move it around in a circle like your conjuring wind and remember to start slow, because the faster you spin your hand the more power you put in the wind," Storm explained and Daisuke nodded before she followed Storm's instructions and she concentrated and on her first try she manages just barely to create a very thing twister that soon dissipated.

"That is very good Daisuke, it took me a while to be able to do that," Storm said.

"Well, you're only as good as your teacher," Daisuke said with a smile and Storm smiled as well as she continued to train Daisuke and unknown to them Professor Xavier was watching them from his office and he smiled at Daisuke's progress. Later that night Takato, Mizu and Daisuke were in a room that had a triple bunk bed in it.

"Here's our room," Takato told her turning the lights on.

"Why've you got a triple bunk bed?" Daisuke asked him.

"The Professor thought it would be best for the three of us to share a room," Takato said.

"He what!?" Veemon and Daisuke shouted.

"Calm down, he thinks that the three digimon would be suited better to be in the same room," Mizu quickly said.

"Sure he did, so where are your partners?" Daisuke asked.

"Guilmon! Come out boy, there's someone I want you to meet!" Takato shouted and the wardrobe opened up and a red four foot dinosaur with bright yellow eyes, sharp claws, razor sharp teeth and black markings all over his body.

"Takatomon!" the digimon cheered as he jumped into Takato's arms and he fell to the ground under the sudden weight of his partner.

"You've got to go on a diet boy," He groaned.

"Is this your partner?" Daisuke asked and Takato nodded as Guilmon looked up at her and Veemon.

"Hi, my name's Guilmon, who're you?" He asked jumping off Takato making him groan.

"Guilmon, this is Daisuke and Veemon, they're gonna be staying here from now on," Takato told his partner who looked at Daisuke and Veemon curiously and he sniffed Daisuke and then Veemon.

"Is she like you Takatomon?" He asked his partner.

"If you mean if I am a mutant? Than yes I am one," Daisuke answered him and Guilmon nodded.

"My name's Veemon, but my friends just call me Veemon," Veemon greeted and Daisuke and Takato chuckled before Daisuke saw another digimon standing beside Mizu.

"I take it that is Coronamon?" Daisuke asked her and she nodded.

"Hi, I'm Coronamon, nice to meet you," Coronamon greeted the duo with a smile and Veemon waved before he yawned.

"I think it's time we turn in, you've had a long first day here," Takato said and Daisuke and Mizu nodded before Daisuke smirked and blurred from sight before appearing on the top bunk. "No fair," Takato and Mizu said in sync but Daisuke poked her tongue out at them and he sighed before Mizu climbed into the middle bunk and Takato laid down on the bottom bunk while Veemon, Coronamon and Guilmon fell asleep on some bean bags.

"Night Takato, night Mizu" Daisuke said.

"Night Daisuke, sleep tight," Takato replied as the trio fell asleep.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I don't own Digimon or X-Men

Chapter Four

The next morning Daisuke woke up early as the sun was still rising into the sky and she yawned. "I sure slept well," She said and she smiled down at Veemon who was snoring as was Guilmon and Coronamon, she then looked below her to look at Takato and Mizu who were both peacefully asleep. She quietly climbed down from the top bunk and she walked out of her room and she decided to explore the mansion some more, she found that the mansion had several rooms designed for teaching the younger mutants, and there was a garage filled with several vintage cars and a motorcycle. "Cool," She said looking at the black motorbike, when she went to place her hand on it another hand grabbed hers and pulled it away.

"Easy there, that's my bike you're looking at," Daisuke turned and she glared at Cyclops. "Sleep alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah fine," She told him shaking her arm from his grip. "I thought this was a cool bike, but now I know it's your bike I'm not so sure," She told him.

"Still upset about yesterday?" Cyclops asked her.

"Yes I am! Did you forget you blasted me when I wasn't expecting it? I could have been seriously hurt had Logan's power not kicked in," Daisuke told him.

"Hey outside the mansion, when you run into people who want to kill or capture you, they will not give you a warning when they are about to attack…so you have to be ready for everything," Cyclops told her.

"Right, okay, sure…later Cyclops," Daisuke said as she walked off and back into the mansion, she then headed down to the basement and saw the Professor sitting in Cerebro and she walked towards him.

"Good morning Daisuke," He said without looking.

"How did you-? She asked.

"Did you already forget I am psychic, as some would call it," He answered. "Welcome to Cerebro," He told her.

"This is….one big round room Professor," Daisuke said in awe.

"Indeed it is, the brainwaves of mutants are different to ordinary humans. That is how I was able to find you, and all the other mutants at this school. This device amplifies my power, allowing me to locate mutants across great distances," Xavier explained.

"What else do you use it for?" Daisuke asked.

"I have been using it to try and track down Magneto," He answered.

"What's a Magneto?" Daisuke asked confused.

"Not a what, a mutant, and a powerful one at that," Xavier said.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get your powers?" Daisuke asked him and Xavier turned his wheelchair around to look at her.

"I don't mind. When I was a young boy I discovered I had the power to control people's minds, I could make them think or do whatever I wanted," He explained. "When I was seventeen I met another young man named Eric Lensherr. He, too, had an unusual power. He could create magnetic fields and control metal. Believing that humanity would never accept us, he grew angry and vengeful. He became Magneto, and has tried for many years to gain superiority for mutants over humans," Xavier said.

"Wow, he sounds like a real asshole," Daisuke mumbled.

"It would seem that way," Xavier said as he turned back around and Daisuke saw him place a strange helmet on his head. "Don't move Daisuke," He told her and Daisuke nodded as Xavier focused and the entire room lit up with white lights on what Daisuke saw were the continents of the world. "These lights represent every living person on the planet Daisuke, the white lights are humans." Xavier explained as Daisuke saw red lights appear replacing the white lights. "And these are the mutants. Through Cerebro I am connected to them, and they to me," Xavier said as Daisuke was looking around in surprise. "You see Daisuke, we are not as alone as you would first believe," He told Daisuke who smiled happily before she noticed one light was flashing.

"What's the deal with that flashing light?" She asked and Xavier focused and a voice became audible.

"Help me! Someone help me!" A voice begged and Daisuke gasped as she and the Professor saw a young girl no older than ten years old curled up in a foetal position.

"No!" Daisuke exclaimed as Professor Xavier closed his eyes and the room returned to normal. "Professor where is she?" She asked frantically as the elderly mutant turned to look at her.

"She appears to be in a warehouse on the waterfront of New York City," He answered and Daisuke turned and went to walk off. "Daisuke, where are you going?" He asked her.

"To save her, she seems in danger I just know it," She said to him, Professor Xavier nodded making her smile.

"You're not going alone," He told her before Daisuke could walk off. "Not without some help, I'll tell Logan, Mizu and Takato to meet you at the jet," He said as he moved past Daisuke and the mahogany haired mutant smiled, she then walked off towards another room in the basement and saw the massive jet that had taken her to the mansion. She then heard footsteps behind her and she turned to see Takato and Logan walking up to her, Takato was wearing his own X-Men suit that had black gloves, boots, pants and a sleeveless shirt that left his arms exposed, Mizu meanwhile wore a black suit with white highlights in it and her hands were exposed possibly allowing her to better use her ice powers.

"Daisuke what's wrong? The Professor said we needed to go somewhere," Takato said.

"We do, can you fly this thing?" She asked him pointing to the jet with her thumb.

"Of course I can," He answered her as Professor Xavier entered the room behind the three of them.

"Good," he said making everyone look at him. "You three will be together on a retrieval/rescue mission," He told them.

"Where are we going?" Logan asked seriously.

"New York City, a warehouse on the waterfront. Another mutant is being held there," Xavier explained and Takato and Logan frowned.

"Let's go," Mizu said and her brother, Daisuke and Logan nodded.

"The coordinates are already entered into the navigation system, good luck," The Professor told them as the four of them boarded the jet and Takato sat in the front of the jet and he pressed a few buttons and the jet's dashboard lit up as the engines warmed up.

"So how does this thing get out of here?" Daisuke asked sitting next to Takato who smiled at her and he flipped a switch and both she and Logan felt the jet rise up on a lift, meanwhile above ground everyone in the mansion saw the basketball court open up and the jet rise up before it took off and shot into the air and headed towards New York.

"So who is this mutant we're looking for?" Logan asked as he lit a cigar and took a puff of it.

"It's a girl, and she's only ten years old," Daisuke growled making Logan and Takato look at her in surprise before they too frowned.

"What?" Logan asked. "Who the hell captures a ten year old girl, mutant or otherwise?"

"I don't know, but when we find her and the people who have her locked up…I'll kill them," Daisuke growled angrily before he felt a hand on hers and she saw Takato looking at her.

"We will rescue this mutant Daisuke, trust me on that," He told her, he then looked out the front of the jet. "Okay, we're coming up on New York City now you two," He told them and both Logan and Daisuke looked out the window to see the skyline of New York. "Going into stealth mode," Takato said flipping a switch.

"Stealth mode? Nice," Daisuke said.

"It hides our heat emissions from radar, and if anyone looks up they'll see nothing but blue sky," Mizu explained.

"Not bad, so how much longer?" Logan asked him who looked at his instruments as they neared the waterfront.

"It's there!" Takato exclaimed pointing to a rundown warehouse.

"You sure?" Daisuke asked him.

"Trust me, that's where the Professor found the mutant we're looking for. Taking her down," Takato said as he piloted the jet down and it landed beside the warehouse with a soft thud. "Piece of cake,"

"Nice flying, come on," Daisuke said as she got out of her seat and left the jet followed by Logan, Mizu and Takato, they soon headed to the warehouse with Takato in front with his hand on his temple.

"Anything?" Logan asked him.

"Yeah, this way," He said running off down an alleyway and Daisuke, Mizu and Logan followed him until they saw a steel door with a keypad beside it.

"The hell is this?" Logan asked looking at it.

"I know, there shouldn't be something this advanced on something this old," Takato said as he pressed four numbers and nothing happened. "Stand back," He told Logan, Mizu and Daisuke before he focused and his body was covered in fire shocking Daisuke and Logan. Takato then grunted in effort as he punched the door and the door started to slowly melt away, soon the door was nothing but molten metal and Takato returned to normal.

"Impressive work kid, come on," Logan said and Mizu, Daisuke and Takato nodded and the four walked through the melted door.

"Who puts a door like that on a place like this?" Daisuke whispered.

"I have no idea," Logan said.

"Could it be HYPNOS?" Daisuke asked.

"What?" Logan asked her back.

"When Takato and the Professor found me some agents from some place called HYPNOS showed up at my apartment, apparently they're a task force to capture mutants," Daisuke explained.

"No…I don't think it is HYPNOS. They wouldn't use a place like this at all," Mizu said as they heard something ahead.

"Shush," Logan said before he sniffed a few times. "They're ahead, and I smell blood as well," He whispered as the four of them slowly moved to a corner where they saw several men three wearing lab coats and the rest carried firearms, and in a cage was a young girl wearing baggy clothing stained with dirt, grime and blood.

"There she is," Daisuke whispered.

"Experiments on Mutant 0001 are proceeding as planned…however subjects mutation refuses to activate with current stimulation," One of the men wearing the lab coats said into a recorder.

"Let's just kill her and be done with it, it's obvious her powers aren't going to work," One of the armed men said.

"No! Our orders were to make this girl use her powers by any means necessary," Another scientist said.

"Maybe some torture," Another armed man said as he cocked his gun.

"What do we do?" Logan asked before he saw something was wrong. "Where's the kid?" He asked and Takato and Mizu looked behind them and then in front of them.

"Dai!" He whisper shouted as Daisuke approached one of the armed men.

"Access Wolverine," She thought.

"Wolverine's Adamantium Skeleton and Healing factor activated," The voice in her head said and three Adamantium claws came out of her right hand and she stabbed the man making him gasp and fall to the ground, the other armed men turned around to see Daisuke standing there.

"Another freak, blast her!" One shouted and the armed men fired at Daisuke and hit her making her stumble back and she hunched over before she groaned.

"Damn it," She said as the men stared at her in horror as Daisuke's bleeding stopped. "Big mistake," She told them and three Adamantium claws came out of her left hand and she ran at another one of the men and she stabbed him and he fell to the ground, another man held his gun up but Daisuke turned to see him get stabbed and he fell down and Logan was behind him.

"Stop them!" One of the scientists shouted, Takato threw a fireball at another one of the armed men sending him backwards before he held his hand out and two of the scientists were thrown backwards into the wall all the while the blonde haired girl was watching in awe. Mizu fired an ice blast at the other scientist encasing him in ice. Logan stabbed the last of the armed men and Daisuke walked towards the cage and looked at the girl.

"Don't worry, we're here to help you," She told the girl as she went to open the cage but electricity arched through it and zapped Daisuke.

"Electrified cage, typical, in case she tried to escape," Mizu said.

"We take every precaution when it comes to your kind," One of the scientists who was encased in ice said. Daisuke picked him up and three Adamantium claws shot out of her knuckles and she held it against the man's throat.

"You listen to me, tell us who your boss is, and I might let you live," She threatened him.

"I won't speak to freaks like you," He replied and Daisuke growled.

"Daisuke calm down," Mizu told her calmly before she placed her hand on the scientist's head and concentrated. "There's a switch to turn the power off over there," She said pointing to a switch and Logan walked over and flipped it to the off position. "And these guys are a small cell, working for a bigger corporation, but not HYPNOS," Mizu added and Daisuke frowned before she punched the scientist and knocked him out.

"Freak am I?" She mumbled before she opened the cage to the girl who backed up in fright. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm Daisuke, who are you?" She asked kneeling to look the girl in the eye.

"Layla," The girl timidly answered.

"Layla. That's a pretty name," Daisuke said with a warm smile and the girl now known as Layla smiled at Daisuke.

"You're like me," Layla said and Daisuke nodded.

"Come with me, I'll keep you safe," She said smiling to Layla who smiled back and Daisuke stood up and helped Layla to her feet before Layla gasped and Daisuke turned around to see one of the scientists hold a gun and he fired it at Daisuke but before the bullet hit her a wall made of crystal rose up in front of Daisuke and the bullet bounced off it shocking the scientist before some of the crystal wall broke off and sped towards him and hit him in the leg making him scream in pain, Daisuke looked to see Layla's hands were covered in crystal before they returned to normal when the wall of crystal broke apart.

"Whoa," Logan said his jaw dropped.

"I'll say, to control her power like that; and at ten years old no less is amazing," Takato agreed.

"Come on guys, we need to tell the Professor about this," Daisuke said as Layla climbed onto Daisuke's back with a giggle and Daisuke smiled as she headed to the exit and Logan, Mizu and Takato followed her out of the warehouse, unknown to them a security camera had watched the entire fight.

"Interesting," A man who was watching the camera's recording, he then zoomed in on Daisuke and looked at her. "She would make an interesting test subject," He mumbled.

"Whoa!" Layla exclaimed in awe as she saw the jet.

"It is impressive isn't it," Daisuke said to her and she nodded.

"It gets better on the inside," Takato told Layla and the small group entered the jet and Layla looked around in amazement.

"So awesome!" She cheered happily running around the jet making Daisuke giggle while Logan rolled his eyes and Takato laughed as did Mizu.

"Alright, let's get back to the mansion and fast," Logan grumbled as he went to light a cigar but Daisuke frowned at him. "What?" He asked.

"No smoking while Layla's around," She told him pointing to Layla who held her hand, Logan grumbled before he put the cigar away and sat down and Daisuke sat down with Layla on her lap.

"Okay hold on tight," Takato said as he fired the jet's engines up and it slowly took off and flew through the sky back towards the mansion, it soon arrived back at the mansion and Takato flipped a switch and it slowly descended down towards the basketball court which opened up and closed once the land was back in the hanger. Takato, Mizu, Daisuke and Logan walked down the ramp with Layla holding Daisuke's hand and Professor Xavier, Jean, Storm and Cyclops were waiting for them. Layla hid behind Daisuke's leg and held onto it tightly.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you…well most of them won't," Daisuke told her gently and Layla looked at her and she nodded slowly making Daisuke smile.

"I take it your rescue mission was a success," The Professor asked them.

"Yeah it was," Daisuke said as Professor Xavier looked at Layla and leaned in slightly. "Her name is Layla," Daisuke told him.

"Hello Layla, my name is Professor Charles Xavier. You're safe here," He told Layla who looked at him from behind Daisuke's leg.

"Hi," She said quietly.

"Do you know what here power is?" Cyclops asked making Daisuke glare at him.

"Yeah we did, show them Layla," Takato told her and Layla looked at him and then at Daisuke.

"It's alright, go ahead," She gently told her and Layla nodded before at Daisuke before she held her hand out and pillar of crystal rose out of the ground behind Cyclops surprising him, Layla giggled before a crystal flower was formed in her hand and she handed it to Daisuke with a smile. "Thank you," She said.

"Incredible," Jean said.

"That's what Takato said, she's ten years old but she is able to control her powers," Mizu said.

"Layla, what do you remember about the men who had you?" Daisuke asked her and Layla shook her head. "You can't remember?" Layla nodded. "That's unfortunate, I would have liked to make those guys to pay some more for what they did to you," Daisuke growled slightly as she brushed some hair off of Layla's face before she heard a voice.

"Professor Xavier's Telepathy activated," Daisuke's eyes widened as images raced through her mind as she saw an abandoned base underground, several scientists and it was all from Layla's point of view. Daisuke removed her hand from Layla and gasped.

"Daisuke what's wrong?" Storm asked her.

"Nothing, it's nothing," She answered. "I need some air," She then ran off out of the basement.

"What just happened?" Takato asked. "I better go check on her, Jean do you think you can take care of Layla for a while?" He asked and Jean nodded before Takato ran after Daisuke who was outside the mansion slashing at a tree with her Adamantium claws, she then roared and slashed one more time and the tree fell down. Daisuke panted heavily before she heard a twig snap and she turned around.

"Who's there?" She asked but she got no reply instead she felt something hit her neck and she pulled out three darts and she groaned before she collapsed and two men wearing camouflage and camouflage face paint picked her up and dragged her away.

"Hey Bobby, you seen Daisuke?" Takato asked as he and Mizu walked through the mansion.

"She went outside," He answered and Takato nodded as did Mizu.

"Takatomon, Daisuke is in trouble!" He heard Guilmon shout as his partner ran to him.

"What?" He asked and Veemon and Coronamon ran up to him and Mizu.

"Follow me," Guilmon said as he ran out of the mansion followed by Takato, Mizu, Coronamon and Veemon where they saw the two men throw Daisuke in the back of a truck.

"Daisuke!" Takato shouted as he ran towards the two men who climbed into the van and drove off. "No!" He shouted as he threw a fireball at the van but it missed.

"Dai!" Veemon shouted in worry.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five [Date]

I don't own Digimon or X-Men

Chapter Five

Daisuke groaned when she felt something wet hit her face making her slowly open her eyes and her vision was blurry. "Where am I?" She thought blinking as her vision cleared up and she saw a stone ceiling above her and she saw she was in a cage like the way Layla was in when she, Logan, Mizu and Takato rescued her. "What is this place?" She thought groggily, she then heard the cage door open up and a soldier walked in carrying a tray.

"Dinner," He said but before he could blink Daisuke was up and with her hand on his throat surprising him.

"Where am I?" She asked him but the soldier remained silent and she growled. "Access Colossus," She thought as her body was covered in organic steel and she grew one foot in height.

"Colossus's Organic Steel activated," The voice in her head said.

"I'll ask you again, where am I?" She said again applying more pressure to the soldier.

"Alkali Lake, you're in a base at Alkali Lake!" The soldier rasped and Daisuke frowned.

"Where's that?" She asked.

"Somewhere in Canada," The soldier gasped before Daisuke threw him into the wall and he was knocked out.

"Great….now I need to find a way out of here," She thought before she walked out of the cell. Meanwhile Takato and Mizu were running through the mansion with Guilmon, Coronamon and Veemon behind them.

"What're we going to do?" Veemon asked.

"I don't know, I don't know," Takato answered as he turned a corner and he bumped into someone.

"Whoa, where is the fire?" Takato looked to see it was Logan he had bumped into.

"Logan, Daisuke's be captured," Mizu told him.

"What?" He asked.

"We were looking for her when she left the hanger with the jet and we went outside to see two guys throw her in the back of a van and drive off," Takato explained.

"Did you see who took her?" Logan asked him.

"If I did we would have told you Logan, we need to find her!" Takato exclaimed frantically and Logan nodded.

"Well then we need to go find the Professor," He said.

"Right, come on," Takato said as he, Mizu, Logan, Veemon, Coronamon and Guilmon ran off in search of the Professor, they soon found him talking to Cyclops and Jean.

"Takato? What's wrong?" Jean asked him.

"Daisuke's missing," The Professor said as he read Takato's mind making Cyclops and Jean looked at him in shock and then at Takato who nodded.

"What happened?" Cyclops asked him.

"You know how Daisuke ran out of the hanger when she had touched Layla's head?" Takato asked the group.

"Yes," Jean answered.

"Well she ran out of the mansion and when we ran out there we saw two men throw her into a van before they drove off with her, we tried to stop them but they escaped before we could do anything," Mizu explained.

"Who took her?" Cyclops asked.

"They don't know, we hoped that the Professor could find her," Logan said and everyone looked at Professor Xavier.

"I'll see what I can do," He said before he moved his wheelchair off towards Cerebro, he soon entered the machine and he put on the helmet and turned Cerebro on before he closed his eyes and he focused. "Where are you Daisuke?" He thought before he found Daisuke in the base and his eyes opened slowly. He then exited Cerebro and he saw Logan, Takato, Mizu, Cyclops, Veemon, Coronamon and Guilmon standing there.

"Where is she?" Veemon asked him.

"She's in the Canadian Rockies, at Alkali Lake," He explained.

"Alkali Lake?" Cyclops asked.

"It's an abandoned military base, well that's what it seems on the surface that is, but she is there," The Professor explained.

"I'll prep the jet," Cyclops said.

"Logan, Mizu Takato, all of you suit up and meet Cyclops in the jet," Professor Xavier told them both who nodded and Veemon, Coronamon and Guilmon looked at him. "And you three can go as well, I think they will need all the help they can get, bring Daisuke back here safe and sound," He told them all and they nodded. Meanwhile Daisuke was sneaking around the base avoiding the soldiers that were patrolling the base.

"I need to get out here," She thought still using Colossus's power, she waited for a card to pass her by and she ran the other way and she came upon a computer. "What? A computer, I wonder what's on it," She thought as she saw a folder with the title Mutants on it. "I wonder what's on this," She said as she clicked on the folder and her eyes widened. "Layla…" She said as she saw information on Layla including her mutation and her age and several other things. "Parents deceased," She said before she growled. "These monsters could have killed them to abduct her," She then saw another name. "Hey, a folder on me," She said clicking on it. "Daisuke Motomiya, Age thirteen. Mutation Empathetic Mimicry, rarity of mutation: very. Wanted for experimentation for….Bio-Hybrid program?" Daisuke asked confused before she got an idea and she clicked a few buttons and she printed out several of the mutant dossiers and she folded them and she put them in her back pocket.

"Hey!" She turned to see a soldier notice her and he ran towards her but Daisuke ran at him and she flipped him over and she punched his head knocking him out.

"That was close. I need to find a way out of here," She told herself before she ran off again, she then ducked behind a wall when she heard a gunshot and a bullet hit the wall missing her by inches.

"There she is! Apprehend the mutant!" She heard a soldier shout to two others.

"Perfect," She grumbled. "Access Cyclops!" She shouted.

"Cyclops's Optic Blasts activated," The voice in her head said and she turned to face the soldiers and she fired three optic blasts at the soldiers and they were thrown backwards into the wall and were knocked out cold. Daisuke then ran off down a long corridor before she saw a door ahead.

"Finally," She thought but before she got to the door someone jumped in front of her and kicked her in the face knocking her down. "Oh, what in the?" She asked looking up to see a woman with black hair done in a ponytail standing over her. "This is new," Daisuke admitted before she fired an optic blast at the woman hitting her in the chest sending her into ceiling and Daisuke got up and opened ran to the door and opened it up only to find more tunnels. "Damn it!" She cursed before she ran off through the door trying to find the exit only for a bullet to hit the wall beside her and she turned to see the woman standing there with a pistol in her hand and Daisuke noticed the woman's eyes were hazy. "She's being controlled somehow," She thought before she felt something hit her in the neck and she blacked out again.

"How far are we?" Logan asked Cyclops who flew the jet through the sky.

"We should be there in a little while," He answered him.

"Can't this pile of junk go any faster?" Veemon asked.

"Calm down Veemon," Takato told him.

"No! My partner has been abducted, and is probably being experimented on right now!" Veemon shouted at him angrily.

"Don't worry Veemon, I promise we'll save her, even if it kills me," Mizu told him.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Logan said.

"Okay guys, we're nearly there, but I have to land further away, I can't find any other landing spot," He told them.

"It'll have to do," Logan told him and Cyclops landed the jet, the ramp then lowered and everyone ran out to find Daisuke. Daisuke meanwhile groaned as she opened her eyes and found herself strapped to a chair, she struggled against the chair trying to get out of it.

"I wouldn't bother struggling," She heard a voice tell her and she saw a man walk up from behind her with the same woman from before look at her.

"Let me go!" She shouted at him.

"Now, now…let's be civilised," He told her like she was a child.

"Excuse me! After what you did to Layla and probably dozens of other mutants! You want to be civilised? You're nothing more than a monster," Daisuke spat venomously.

"Layla? Oh you mean the little mutant that you rescued," The man said.

"Yes, and she's a human being like you and me, you had no right to treat her like that," Daisuke snarled and the man looked at her and he chuckled.

"Human? Let me tell you something Daisuke, oh yes I know your name. Humans and mutants are very different, your gifts as some would call it that make you all unique are nothing more than anomalies in your DNA, you're all nothing but freaks of nature," The man told her as he leaned in to look at Daisuke. Just then an explosion rocked the base and an alarm blared. "What happened?!" He shouted to a soldier.

"Sir, some mutants are approaching the base, they're coming for this one," The soldier said as Daisuke smirked before she concentrated and her body was engulfed in fire and she broke out of her chair.

"Well it's been nice chatting to you, but I must be going," She said with a smirk.

"Stop her!" The man shouted but Daisuke was on step ahead of him and she sped off using Quicksilver's super speed and she headed towards the exit. She stopped when she came to a wall just as it exploded inwards and Daisuke activated Colossus's organic steel to protect herself from the shrapnel.

"Daisuke!" She looked through the hole to see Takato and Mizu standing there with, Coronamon Veemon and a giant red dinosaur.

"Hey guys, about time you got here," She greeted them, she then looked at the giant dinosaur in shock. "Who is that?" She asked.

"Oh this is Growlmon, Guilmon's champion form," Veemon explained and Growlmon leaned down and he sniffed Daisuke.

"Daisukemon!" He greeted happily and Daisuke rubbed his snout.

"Come on we need to get out of here," Veemon said.

"Did you guys come here on your own?" Daisuke asked them.

"No, Logan and Cyclops came with us," Takato told her.

"So where are they?" Daisuke asked him.

"Back at the jet," He answered as Growlmon glowed and he turned back into Guilmon as the group ran off through the snow. Just then a loud growl was heard and a very large and tall man with long hair, sharp teeth and claws jumped out of the trees and he landed behind the group and he threw Takato, Mizu, Coronamon Veemon and Guilmon away into the snow and the groaned as Daisuke turned and she rolled out of the way as the man tried to swipe at her with his claws.

"Who are you!?" She asked the man who just snarled at her and Daisuke frowned. "Access Wolverine," She thought and her Adamantium claws shot out of her knuckles.

"Wolverine's Adamantium Skeleton and Healing Factor activated," The voice said in her head. Her attacker roared before he ran at her and swung his claws at her but she ducked under him and rolled away before she stabbed him in the leg making him roar in pain before he swatted Daisuke away and she rolled across the ground, the man then jumped at her but she managed to avoid his attack and stab him in the stomach and he roared again before he threw Daisuke off him and she hit a tree, she looked up at the man who walked towards her and he growled again.

"Hey! Over here bub!" Daisuke and her attacker turned to see Logan running up before he tackled the man catching him by surprise and they rolled through the snow before Logan stood up and his claws shot out of his knuckles and the attacker got up and roared at Logan.

"Be careful Logan!" Daisuke told him.

"I got this," he told her before he glared at the man. "Remember me….Sabretooth?" He asked and the man now known as Sabretooth growled at Logan. Logan then ran at him and Sabretooth ran towards Logan and swung his claws at him but Logan ducked and he swung his own claws and slashed Sabretooth across the chest making him roar in pain, he then grabbed Logan by the throat and threw him away, Sabretooth was then hit in the back by Cyclops and he flew into the trees. "Thanks," Logan said and Cyclops curtly nodded, Daisuke then ran over to Takato, Mizu, Coronamon, Guilmon and Veemon who were just regaining consciousness.

"Are you okay?" She asked them.

"Oh just peachy, man that jerk is no pushover," Takato groaned.

"Come on you guys, we need to get back to the jet before he comes back," Cyclops told them.

"Right," Daisuke said. "And Cyclops….thanks….for you know coming to help," She said.

"You're welcome Stardust," Cyclops said with a small smile as everyone left and headed to the jet just before Sabretooth jumped back out of the trees and he looked around and he roared before he walked off as well. Soon everyone was in the jet heading back towards the mansion.

"So Daisuke, why did you run off?" Takato asked her slowly.

"When I was talking to Layla about who her parents were I must have activated the Professors telepathy power, I saw where she was kept before being taken to that warehouse," She answered.

"Alkali Lake?" Logan asked her.

"Yeah, when I came too in the base I managed to find a computer and guess what I found," She said.

"What?" Veemon asked and Daisuke took out the dossiers she had in her pocket and she handed them to Takato who unfolded the papers and his eyes widened before they hardened.

"Son of a bitch," He swore angrily.

"Whoa, that's the first time I heard you swear," Mizu said to her brother and Daisuke laughed while Takato smiled.

"Don't get used to it, we should show these to the Professor," He said.

"We're nearly there," Cyclops said and sure enough the jet was approaching the mansion and Cyclops brought it down into the hanger. When the group all exited the plane Daisuke was nearly knocked over by a little blonde blur.

"You're back!" Layla cheered happily and Daisuke laughed.

"Yes I am, I didn't mean to worry you," She told Layla who smiled brightly at her.

"Well we're all glad you are safe and sound Daisuke," Storm said walking over to her followed by Jean and Professor Xavier.

"Thanks, oh and Professor you should see these," Daisuke said as Takato handed the pieces of paper to the Professor who looked at them all and his gaze slightly hardened.

"Professor?" Jean asked him.

"It's nothing, excuse me," He told them and he left them.

"That was new," Cyclops said.

"Indeed," Jean agreed.

"I take it the Professor has never left like that before right?" Daisuke asked.

"That's right, what was on those papers you handed him Takato?" Storm asked him.

"Daisuke found them when she escaped the base she was taken too," He answered. "They were on several mutants including Layla and Daisuke, their age, what their powers were and who their parents were,"

"What experiments to put them through when they were caught," Daisuke said angrily.

"I see, experimentation on mutants, it happens no matter how much we don't want it to," Jean said.

"And this guy made it sound like he was justified in doing what he did," Daisuke said.

"Who was he?" Logan asked.

"I didn't catch his name, although if I see him again he'll pay," Daisuke said angrily.

"Easy Daisuke, calm down. The reason why so many people fear mutants is when a mutant reacts to hearing news like this," Mizu told her.

"Sorry, I'm just so angry that people would treat us like we're nothing more than test subjects," Daisuke said clenching her fists before she felt someone grab her hand and she looked down at Layla who was holding her hand.

"Don't be mad," She told her and Daisuke smiled at her making Layla smile back at her.

"Alright, come on squirt," She told Layla.

"I'm not a squirt!" She said stomping her foot.

"Sure, keep saying that squirt," Daisuke said and Layla whined as she and Daisuke walked off and the others followed her out of the hanger. Meanwhile with Sabretooth he had returned to his base and he walked passed a green skinned man.

"Who kicked your ass?" He asked but Sabretooth growled at him making the green skinned man smirk while Sabretooth walked into a room with a desk made of metal and a chair made of metal, an old man was sitting on the chair when he looked up at Sabretooth.

"What happened?" The old man asked. "I thought I told you to see if there were any signs of a base," He told him.

"I ran into those X-Men again, and a girl who had the same power as Wolverine," Sabretooth said quietly but the old man heard him.

"Really? Who was she?" The old man asked when a blue skinned woman with orange hair and yellow eyes walked into the room. "Yes?" The old man asked the woman.

"I think you'll want to see this," She told him and the old man stood up and followed her as did Sabretooth, the woman led them to a screen where she pressed a button on the remote and a video played of Daisuke escaping from the base using her multiple powers. "She's one of Xavier's students," The woman said.

"And a very powerful one, I have never seen a mutant such as her," The old man said.

"What should we do?" The woman asked him.

"Find her, see if she can be persuaded, if not…finish her," The old man told her and Sabretooth before he walked off.

The end of the chapter

Read and review 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six [Date]

I don't own Digimon or X-Men

Chapter Six

The next few days after rescuing Daisuke from the base at Alkali Lake life at the mansion had returned to normal for everyone, except for the Professor that is, he had been in his office and in Cerebro more frequently than usual and everyone was getting worried. Daisuke and Takato were practicing in the Danger Room against a training simulation of heavily armed soldiers. "Watch out!" Takato shouted as he tossed a fireball at a soldier on Daisuke's left and she looked at him.

"I had him," She told him.

"Then you should have been faster," he teased her before Daisuke smirked and she shot an ice beam from her right hand towards a soldier on Takato's right and froze him solid, Takato looked back at Daisuke to see her smiling at him.

"Same could be said to you," She told him and Takato grumbled, more soldiers ran towards the duo but Daisuke ran towards them. "Activate Colossus," She said.

"Colossus's Organic Steel activated," The voice in her head said as Daisuke's body was covered in Organic Steel and she grew a foot in height before she started to punch the soldiers sending them flying before she grabbed one of them and she threw him into a stone pillar knocking him out cold. She then felt bullets hitting her in the back but they bounced off the steel and she turned around and frowned at one lone soldier before he was throw away by a stream of fire coming from Takato who had covered his body in flame.

"Too slow Daisuke," He told her and Daisuke pouted before she fired an ice beam at Takato who launched his own fire blast at Daisuke's ice beam and the two elements clashed against one another as they battled for dominance against each other. Daisuke cut of her ice power and she rolled to the side avoiding Takato's fire attack that barely missed her.

"Access Quicksilver," She said.

"Quicksilver's super speed activated," The voice in her hair said and she sped off and Takato looked around trying to get a lock on Daisuke but she was too fast, suddenly he was tripped and he hit the ground and he groaned, he looked up to see Daisuke grinning brightly at him.

"Who is slow now?" She asked him.

"It's no fair when you can use any mutant's powers," Takato said as Daisuke helped him to his feet.

"Not any mutant's powers, only those I have seen with my own two eyes," She reminded him as the Danger Room returned to normal and the duo left the room.

"Yes, I still call it unfair," He told her and Daisuke rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Takato, this coming from a guy who can use Pyrokinesis, Telepathy and Telekinetic powers," She said and Takato opened his mouth to retort before he shut it and scratched his head. "Ha, stumped ya,"

"You did not! I was trying to come up with a counter," Takato denied but Daisuke ran off laughing and Takato followed after her back to the mansion. "Get back here!" He shouted to her trying to catch her but she stayed just ahead of him, the duo ran through the mansion weaving in and out of the other mutants who all looked at the duo with smiles. Daisuke looked back and blew a raspberry at Takato but she ending up running into a wall and she fell down with stars flying around her head.

"Daisuke, you okay?" Veemon asked running over. "How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked holding up two fingers.

"Six," Daisuke answered her head still spinning.

"Ah, you'll be fine," Veemon said as he and Takato helped her to her feet.

"Daisuke, I need to speak to you, may you join me in my office?" Everyone turned to see Professor Xavier looking at her.

"Of course Professor," She answered as she followed the Professor towards his office, they both arrived and Daisuke closed the door as the Professor moved behind his desk. "Is something wrong? Does it have to do how you reacted when Takato handed you those papers I found?" Daisuke asked him worried.

"You have nothing to worry about Daisuke, I am fine. I just have been looking up on some things is all, and also I feel it is time for your first solo mission," He told her.

"Really!? A mission on my own? Awesome!" She cheered happily and the Professor smiled at her.

"Yes, it should be an easy mission for you, I need you to deliver this document to an associate of mine Hank McCoy," The Professor told her as he wheeled towards her and handed her a folder that was sealed. "There is a meeting in Washington D.C in a days, and I would like you to deliver this to him, it is my hope that this document will allow humanity to understand mutants better," Xavier told her and Daisuke looked at the Professor and then at the document.

"Of course Professor, you can count on me," She answered him.

"Good, do you wish to take the jet?" He asked her.

"Nah, I can run there with my super speed power," She answered. "But how will I know who Hank McCoy is?"

"He's a mutant like us, I can give you directions to his house if you would like," Xavier told her.

"I could just look up his name in the phone book when I get there," Daisuke said with a shrug. "I better get going," She told the Professor who smiled and nodded and Daisuke left the office towards her and Takato's room, she then grabbed a backpack and she put the folder into the bag and she left the room and headed to leave the mansion.

"Daisuke wait up," She turned to see Takato and Mizu running up to her. "Good luck, and stay safe," He told her and Daisuke smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, same here," Mizu said as she hugged Daisuke who hugged her back.

"I will, take care of Veemon for me will you?" She asked him and Takato nodded his head. "Good, now then Access Quicksilver," She said before she sped off towards Washington. She soon stopped just before she reached Washington, she then walked slowly into the city. Unknown to her the green skinned man was clinging to a wall looking at her before he jumped away following her in the shadows. Daisuke walked through the city taking in the sights in awe. "Oh wow this place is awesome," She thought in awe. "Now….where do I find this Hank McCoy guy?" She asked herself before she saw a telephone booth and she walked towards it and stepped inside and opened the phone book. "McCoy….McCoy, Hank McCoy, found it," She said as she tore the page out and she walked out of the phone booth and she walked off. "I think I ca cut through here," She thought as she walked through an alleyway that was abandoned apart from a homeless women, Daisuke passed the woman who started to speak.

"So, it seems I was right, Xavier does have a new student," Daisuke froze and turned to look at the woman who stood up and her form changed into an orange haired woman with blue skin and yellow eyes. "I hear they're calling you Stardust, well Stardust you can call me Mystique," The woman now known as Mystique said to her.

"Mystique's Metamorph recorded and stored into memory bank," The voice in Daisuke's head said. Daisuke then ducked as a glob of slime hit the wall behind her and she looked at the green skinned man who was sticking to the wall.

"And that is Toad," Mystique said.

"Toad's Prehensile Tongue, Slime Spit, Superhuman Leaping, Super Agility, and Wall Crawling Powers recorded and stored in memory bank," The voice said in Daisuke's head, she then heard a familiar growl and she turned to see Sabretooth a few feet behind her.

"Sabretooth, I wish I could say it was good to see you again….but I'd be lying," Daisuke said and Sabretooth snarled at her.

"Sabretooth's Regenerative Healing Factor, Superhuman Stamina, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Agility, Acute Senses, Claws and Fangs, and Psionic Resistance Powers recorded and stored in memory bank," The voice in Daisuke's head said to her.

"You've got spunk kid," Toad told her.

"What do you want anyway?" Daisuke asked the three mutants.

"Our boss is interested in you, he saw your gifts when you broke out of that base. He would like to extend an offer to you," Mystique told her.

"Who is your boss?" Daisuke asked.

"He is called Magneto, and he is one of the most powerful mutants in the world," Toad said.

"So he wants to offer me a spot with you?" Daisuke asked slowly. "Why? Is he intimated by me?"

"Don't insult him, he is the one who fights for mutants everywhere, unlike your Professor who lets the humans do whatever they please to control us," Mystique snapped at Daisuke.

"Really? From what I hear he wants humans under his boot," Daisuke replied evenly.

"If it were up to the humans they would have us all thrown I cages and experimented on like rats!" Mystique told Daisuke who sighed.

"Whatever, tell Magneto thanks, but no thanks," She told the trio as she tried to walk past Mystique but she stopped her. "You really want to start something?" She asked them.

"If you won't join us, Magneto gave us orders to end you," Toad told her before he nodded to Sabretooth who growled and he walked towards Daisuke.

"Just try it," She challenged them, Sabretooth roared as he ran towards Daisuke. "Access Wolverine," She thought and her Adamantium claws shot out of her knuckles and she swung at Sabretooth and left a gash on his chest making him snarl as Daisuke stabbed him in the leg making him growl again before he swung his own claws at Daisuke scratching her face leaving deep gashes on her face before he then threw her down the alley and she crashed into a dumpster and she groaned and cracked her neck as the gashes on her face healed up.

"So it is true, you can copy any mutant's powers," Mystique said to Daisuke who was silent.

"Access Colossus," She thought.

"Colossus's Organic Steel activated," The voice in her head and her body was covered in steel and she grew a foot in height before Sabretooth attacked her again but she grabbed his arm and she punched him across the face stunning him.

"Access Cyclops," Daisuke thought and two optic blasts fired from her eyes sending Sabretooth flying into the wall and he slumped. "One down, two to go," She said as Toad fired slime at her and she rolled to the side, Toad then sent his thirteen foot tongue towards Daisuke and wrapped it around her forearm. "Big mistake," She told him as she grabbed the tongue and she pulled on it and she swung Toad around and slammed him into the dumpster, she then turned to Mystique. "And now it is just you," Daisuke said to her and Mystique ran towards Daisuke but she fired an ice beam at her catching her by surprise and froze her in a block off ice. "Well that was anti-climactic, now to find the Professor's friend," She said as she left the ally when she got an idea. "Access Mystique," She thought.

"Mystique's Metamorph activated," The voice in her head said and Daisuke's appearance changed, her hair became shorter and turned brown, her skin became cream coloured, and she shrunk a few inches and she looked into a window and smiled.

"They won't find me now," She said in a different voice, she then walked off to find the Professor's friend Hank McCoy. She took out the piece of paper again and looked at the address before she walked off towards the house and she arrived a short time later, she then returned her appearance to normal and she walked to the house and she knocked on the door.

"Just a moment," She heard a voice from inside say and the door opened and Daisuke's eyes widened as she saw a man covered in blue fur, with sharp teeth, claws and pointed ears. "Can I help you young lady?" He asked her.

"Are you Hank McCoy?" Daisuke asked him.

"Indeed I am, how can I help you?" He asked her and Daisuke pulled off her backpack and pulled out the document and handed it to him.

"It's from Professor Xavier, said something about a meeting in a few days," She answered as Hank took the folder and he opened it and looked at what was inside.

"Ah yes, I've been waiting for this for a while. This should be able to help people understand mutants some more. And you are one of Charles's students correct?" He asked her.

"Yeah, Daisuke Motomiya, I'm one of the X-Men," Daisuke chirped.

"Ah…so you are the one called Stardust. Allow me to properly introduce myself, Hank McCoy, pleasure to meet you Daisuke," He greeted.

"Thanks, so what's the meeting about that the Professor was talking about?" Daisuke asked him.

"It's about this Mutant Registration act that one senator is trying to get approved," Hank told her.

"Mutant Registration?" Daisuke asked confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means Daisuke that if this act is passed, then every mutant in the country must register their name and their powers so the government know about them," Hank explained.

"Wait? That means no mutant would be safe, they wouldn't be able to hide their powers if everyone knew about them," Daisuke said and Hank nodded grimly.

"Yes, many mutants are against it," He said.

"Does that include Magneto?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, he is one of the more vocal speaking against the act, how do you know him?"

"I ran into his flunkies, Toad, Sabretooth and Mystique a while ago," Daisuke answered.

"I see, and you escaped from them?" Hank asked.

"No, I kicked their butts," Daisuke said proudly.

"Ah yes, your gift lets you use any power you have already seen correct?" Hank asked her and Daisuke nodded.

"Well, I better get going to tell the Professor I completed the mission, Access Quicksilver," Daisuke said and she waved to Hank before she sped off back towards the mansion. By the time she arrived the sun was setting, she then walked inside and headed towards Xavier's office, she walked inside to see him sitting behind his desk reading a book. "I'm back, and I delivered the document to your friend," She told him and he looked up at her and he smiled.

"Well done Daisuke, I trust there were no difficulties," He said to her.

"Well about that….I ran into Sabretooth again along with Toad and Mystique they said Magneto told them to offer me a place with them," Daisuke explained.

"I see, and I take that you are still here you rejected their offer?" Xavier asked her.

"I did, but they didn't like that…so I may have had to fight them," She answered sheepishly.

"I understand, Erik must have somehow seen you using your powers, and he may have wanted to try and convince you to change sides," Xavier said.

"Has that happened before?" Daisuke asked.

"Our kind changing sides?" Xavier asked and Daisuke nodded. "Yes, more than you would think my dear," He told her.

"I see, well okay, just know I won't abandon you or anyone else if things get tough," Daisuke told him with fire in her eyes before she walked out of the office and Xavier smiled warmly. Daisuke headed back to her room and she saw Takato, Mizu, Coronamon, Guilmon and Veemon were already in there.

"Dai, you're back already?" Veemon asked her.

"Uh yeah, I can use Quicksilver's super speed remember?" She reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Veemon admitted with a chuckle.

"Well you can tell us all later, right now I think we should go to sleep," Takato said and the others nodded and they climbed into their beds or beanbags.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I don't own Digimon or X-Men

Chapter Seven

Later that night as everyone was sleeping Daisuke, Takato, Mizu, Coronamon, Guilmon and Veemon heard a scream from the room across from them.

"Help me, somebody help!" Daisuke was out of her bunk and out of the room in a flash and she saw a brown haired girl wearing a nightgown and Logan in the same room and the girl had three holes in her chest.

"What happened?" She asked but she just saw the brown haired girl place her hand on Logan's face and he gasped and Daisuke saw three holes in the girl's body slowly heal themselves, several more kids including Cyclops and Jean entered the room to see what was happening. "Hey stop, you're gonna kill him," Daisuke told the girl running up to her and she separated the two of them as Logan collapsed and started to have a seizure on the floor. "Logan!"

"Scott grab a pillow," Jean told Scott urgently and he complied grabbing the pillow from the bed and placing it under Logan's head while the brown haired girl turned to Storm who had made her way into the room.

"It was an accident," She said, Daisuke frowned and she looked at her angrily.

"Accident!?" She shouted at her. "You damn near killed Logan!"

"Daisuke! Enough!" Jean told her as the girl ran out with the students giving her a wide berth while Logan blacked out.

"Is he alright?" Daisuke asked concerned.

"He'll be fine, but he's going to be drained for a while," Jean answered her.

"What happened?" Cyclops asked.

"I don't know I heard a scream and then when I ran into the room I saw Logan had stabbed the girl accidently and then she placed her hand on Logan's head and her wound closed up," Daisuke explained as the other students all headed back to bed while Takato and Storm stood by the door. "How did she do that?" Daisuke asked worried.

"It's her mutation," Everyone turned to see Professor Xavier wearing a robe wheel his chair into the room. "Whenever Rogue touches someone she takes their life force, in the case of mutants she borrows their gifts for a while, in Logan's case his ability to heal," He explained.

"It felt like she nearly killed me," Logan groaned as he managed to sit up.

"Logan, you're okay," Daisuke said relieved.

"If Rogue had held on any longer she could have," Xavier said.

"Will she be okay?" Logan asked.

"She's fine, she borrowed your healing ability," Jean told him.

"Oh terrific," Logan groaned.

"How did you stab anyway Logan?" Takato asked him.

"Uh…I was having a bad dream and then I just saw someone standing over me and I reacted I guess," Logan said.

"O…kay," Daisuke said confused as she looked at Takato and Mizu for help.

"Later," Takato mouthed to her and she nodded.

"I think it's time everyone goes back to bed for now," Storm said and everyone nodded as Jean and Scott helped Logan back into his bed and everyone left his room.

"Daisuke, what was that outburst about?" Jean asked her once they left the room and Daisuke looked at her.

"I guess I was just upset that Logan was nearly killed and Rogue or whatever her name is simply said it was an accident is all, and I got angry," She said with her head hung. "I didn't like seeing one of my friends nearly killed in front of me," Jean smiled and placed her hand on Daisuke's shoulder making her look up at her.

"It's okay Daisuke, but you still overreacted, she was obviously traumatised by what had happened. You may need to apologise to her when you can tomorrow okay?" Jean asked her and Daisuke nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah I understand, night Jean," She said as she walked off to her room and Jean walked towards her room, when Daisuke closed her bedroom door she saw Takato and Mizu standing there along with Veemon, Coronamon and Guilmon. "Are you gonna scold me too?" She asked them.

"No, but about Logan when he said he had a nightmare. When we found him he had no memory of what his life was before we found him. He was basically wandering from place to place with no memory for fifteen years, and he doesn't know who gave him his Adamantium skeleton," Takato explained.

"What? You mean he doesn't know if he has a family?" Daisuke asked him.

"Yes, the Professor struck a deal with him, if he could find out what Magneto wants with Logan he would try his best to help Logan piece his life back together," Mizu explained.

"Magneto wants Logan? Why though? I mean aren't there more powerful mutants out there?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah there are, I think Logan isn't the mutant he is after, but the Professor thinks so," Takato said.

"Weird, well in wouldn't put it past Magneto, I mean when I went on my mission I ran into Mystique, Toad and Sabretooth. They told me that Magneto was interested in me joining him," Daisuke said.

"What?" Veemon asked his partner. "Are you serious?" He asked.

"I said no of course, I may be a hothead at times but I'm not an idiot," She replied.

"Well that's good, but I can see why he might have wanted to recruit you. I mean I don't think there are any mutants that can copy any mutant power and use them as their own," Mizu said.

"Yeah, I'm unique alright," Daisuke chirped just then they saw Guilmon walk over to the closet and sniff.

"Guilmon?" Takato asked his partner.

"Someone's inside the closet," He said as Daisuke walked towards it and opened the door and Layla tumbled out.

"Layla!?" She asked as Layla looked up at her and she giggled.

"Found me," She chirped.

"Huh?" Was Takato, Mizu and Daisuke's reply.

"Me and some of the other kids were playing hide and seek, I won because no one found me," She explained.

"Wait, how long have you been in the closet?" Daisuke asked her.

"Well it was after lunch we started," Layla said.

"You've been in the closet all day?" Veemon asked her shocked and Layla looked at Veemon, Coronamon and Guilmon who blinked at her and she blinked back before she jumped into Daisuke's arms.

"Monsters!" She cried.

"No Layla, they're not monsters." Daisuke told her calmly.

"Right, they're digimon," Takato said.

"Digi what?" Layla asked confused.

"Digimon," Daisuke told her patiently before she pointed to Veemon. "This is my partner Veemon," She then pointed to Guilmon. "And this is Takato's partner Guilmon," She then pointed to Coronamon. "And this is Mizu's partner Coronamon, don't worry they won't hurt you," She said as she put Layla back on the ground.

"Hi," Veemon greeted her holding his hand out and Layla smiled.

"Hi," She replied shaking his hand.

"So Layla you're a mutant right?" Veemon asked her and Layla nodded.

"Yup, want to see?" She asked the two digimon who nodded and Layla held her hand out and a flower made of crystal was created in her hand.

"Wow," Veemon and Guilmon said in amazement.

"Tell me about it, I was amazed as well," Takato said and Mizu nodded her head agreeing with her brother.

"That makes two of us," Daisuke said before she looked down at Layla. "Now Layla off to bed with you," She told the girl.

"Aw, can I sleep with you tonight?" Layla asked with puppy eyes and her lower lip stuck out in a pout and Daisuke and Takato looked at one another.

"No," Both of them said and Layla whined before Daisuke giggled.

"We're just kidding Layla, you can sleep in the room tonight, we just need to find a spot for you to sleep," She said and Takato elbowed the wall and a bed dropped down. "Show-off," Daisuke mumbled.

"I aim to please," He replied cheekily and Layla jumped onto the bed and started to jump up and down happily.

"Now look what you've done Takato," Daisuke told him before Layla stopped bouncing and she fell asleep. "Wow, that was fast,"

"Good, now let's finally get some sleep, hopefully no one else screams and wakes the whole mansion tonight," Takato said as everyone else in the room fell asleep. The next morning Daisuke was outside the mansion and she saw Rogue sitting on a bench when she noticed Bobby walking up to her, Daisuke hid behind a tree just as Bobby sat down beside Rogue.

"Bobby," Rogue said.

"Rogue, what did you do?" He asked her. "Some of the kids are saying you're stealing other mutant's powers now," He told her looking at her.

"What? No one has been saying that, granted some have been freaked out by what happened," Daisuke thought. "Something's up,"

"It's not like that," Rogue tried to tell him. "I borrowed his power,"

"You never use your power against another mutant," Bobby said.

"No, you have to understand…." Rogue said.

"If I were you I'd get myself outta here," Bobby told her.

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked.

"Look the students are freaked. Professor Xavier's furious. I don't know what he'll do to you, I think it'll be easier on your own, you should go," Bobby said and Rogue stood up and she walked off, she turned to look at Bobby before she continued walking off and Bobby smirked before Daisuke noticed his eyes turned yellow for a second.

"Mystique," Daisuke growled before she ran off.

"What are you looking for Eric? It's strange there are more powerful mutants than Logan out there, so why go after him?" The Professor asked down in the basement looking over some X-rays of Logan.

"Maybe it's his way with people," Cyclops suggested.

"You don't like him?" Xavier asked him.

"How could you tell?" He asked.

"Well I am psychic you know," Xavier replied as the door opened and Logan, Storm, Daisuke, Takato and Mizu walked in.

"Where is she?" Logan asked.

"Who?" Cyclops asked.

"Rogue. She's left the school," Professor Xavier said.

"How do we find her then?" Logan asked.

"Cerebro obviously," Mizu said.

"Who?" Logan asked confused.

"It's a long story," Daisuke told him. Everyone soon was in front of the door to Cerebro and the door opened after scanning the Professor's eyes.

"Welcome Professor," A voice greeted and he headed into Cerebro with Logan behind him.

"Whoa, this is one big round room," He said and Daisuke snorted.

"Daisuke said the same thing," Professor Xavier told him as he put on the helmet. "Now if you don't mind," He told Logan who walked back outside as the door to Cerebro closed and the Professor focused as he searched for Rogue.

"Have you ever?" Logan asked looking at Jean.

"Used Cerebro?" She asked and Logan nodded. "No, it takes a certain degree of control, and for someone like me it's…"

"Dangerous," Cyclops said.

"What about you Takato and Mizu," Daisuke asked them.

"Same as Jean, we don't have the control," Takato told her as the door opened and the Professor exited.

"She's at the train station a few miles west of here," He said suddenly the wind picked up momentarily and Daisuke disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Storm asked.

"Looks like she's gone after her," Mizu said, and sure enough Daisuke was speeding down the road towards the station using Quicksilver's super speed, she soon arrived and boarded a train and saw Rogue looking out the window. She sat in the chair besides her making the brown haired girl look at her surprised.

"Hey," Daisuke said.

"What're you doing here?" Rogue asked her.

"Look, I'm sorry about the way I snapped at you last night," Daisuke told her.

"I'm sorry too," Rogue said.

"So are you running away because of what Mystique said to you?" Daisuke asked her.

"Who? Bobby was the one who-," Rogue said confused.

"No it wasn't Bobby, it was another mutant who can become anybody she wants. I ran into her yesterday, along with the rest of Magneto's goons," Daisuke explained.

"Do you think I should go back?" Rogue asked her.

"I think you should follow your instincts at least Rogue," Daisuke answered.

"The first boy I kissed ended up in a coma for three weeks, I can still feel him inside my head. And it's the same with Logan," Rogue told Daisuke who looked at her in sympathy as Rogue started to cry and Daisuke put her arm around her.

"You know, I may not understand what it's like to not be able to physically touch someone. But when I first came to the academy I was alone. My only friend was Veemon, but then Logan, Jean, Storm, Mizu, Takato, Coronamon, Guilmon, Cyclops and the Professor all looked after me and helped me learn how to control my powers. You can even say they are like a family to me after my parents tried to have me locked up," Daisuke told her comfortingly as the train started to move. "So what do you say? Give these guys one more chance, I'll be there to help you,"

"Promise?" Rogue asked her and Daisuke nodded. Meanwhile inside the train station, Cyclops, Storm, Takato, Mizu and Logan were looking around.

"I don't see them," Mizu said.

"I'll check the ticket booth, you guys look around," Storm told them as she walked off and the others all looked around.

"Smell anything Logan?" Takato asked him.

"There are too many people here, the scents are overlapping one another," He replied as Cyclops looked around before his eyes fell on a young kid who smiled and he smiled back only for the boy's mother to drag him away.

"Come on, I told you not to look," She scolded the boy.

"She's about seventeen, about my height, has brown hair and she-," Storm said to a man at the ticket booth until he looked behind her and she turned to see Sabretooth who grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground.

"Scream for me," He whispered as he pushed Storm into the glass making the others look over and Cyclops walked towards them before Logan perked up as he sniffed around.

"Cyclops above you!" He shouted and Cyclops turned around just as Toad's tongue shot down and took his visor off and Cyclops fired a massive optic blast into the ceiling of the station and tore a hole through the roof.

"It's Toad!" Mizu exclaimed, Storm looked into the sky as her eyes changed colour and Sabretooth's hair stood on end and he looked into the sky and he roared as a lightning bolt shot down and hit Sabretooth and sent him flying through a wall, Toad jumped down and then through the hole and he looked at Sabretooth.

"Quit fooling around," He said and Sabretooth snarled at him before Toad jumped off. Daisuke and Rogue were still in the train just as it suddenly stopped, Daisuke looked around to see several metal objects in the train moving around as the front of the train car groaned and creaked before the front and roof peeled open making the passengers scream in fear as Daisuke looked at Rogue who was worried. Both girls then saw a man wearing red and purple armour along with a red helmet floated into the car.

"Magneto," Daisuke said as the old man looked at her.

"You must be Charles's newest student and part of his little elite group Daisuke Motomiya, or as some call you Stardust," Magneto said to her.

"What are you doing here? Logan isn't here," Daisuke told him but Magneto chuckled.

"My dear, whoever said I wanted him?" He asked as Daisuke followed his gaze to look at Rogue.

"Well you're not taking her either!" She shouted. "Access Cyclops," She thought.

"Cyclops's Optic Blasts activated," The voice in her head said and Daisuke fired an optic blast at Magneto hitting him in the chest and sending him out of the train and he landed on the tracks. Daisuke stood up and ran towards him.

"Access Wolverine," She said.

"Wolverine's Adamantium Skeleton and Healing Factor activated," The voice in her head said and three Adamantium claws shot out of her knuckles and she ran towards Magneto and she jumped out only to be suspended in mid-air. "Magneto's Magnetism recorded and stored into memory bank,"

"What's going on?" Daisuke asked as Magneto got to his feet with his hand held out in front of Daisuke.

"Mystique was right, you're power does allow you to use any mutant power you wish. But you made a grave mistake choosing Wolverine's power. Didn't Charles tell you I control all things metal?" Magneto asked her as he waved his hand and Daisuke flew back into the train car towards the other end and she banged her head and blacked out, Rogue ran towards her only for Magneto to use his power to send a dart at Rogue and she blacked out as well. "Young people," He said to himself before Sabretooth and Toad walked up and grabbed Rogue and they all headed out of the station only to see several police officers standing in front of the entrance to the station.

"Freeze! Put your hands in the air!" One of them shouted to Magneto who chuckled and lifted his arms into the air and two police cars flew into the air shocking the police as the two cars crashed down onto the other police cars. The guns the all flew out of the police officer's hands and they rose into the air and pointed at the cops.

"You homo-sapiens and your guns," Magneto said shaking his head as Sabretooth's hand grabbed his neck.

"That's enough Eric," He said.

"Let them go," Toad said turning to him.

"Why don't you come out where I can see you, Charles?" Magneto shouted to the Professor who was in a car with Jean.

"What do you want with her?" Sabretooth asked.

"Can't you read my mind?" Magneto asked tapping his helmet. "So what now, save the girl? You'll have to kill me Charles and what would that accomplish? Let them pass that law and they'll have you in chains with a number burned into your forehead,"

"It won't be that way," Sabretooth said.

"Then kill me, and find out. No? Then release me," Magneto said as Toad who had Rogue in a body bag over his shoulder started to walk away. "Fine," He said as the pistols and shotguns all cocked and one fired but the bullet stopped just before it killed one of the policemen. "Care to press you luck, Charles? I don't think I can stop them all," Magneto said but Sabretooth did not let go. "Very well, these men's deaths are on your head," The guns then all fired but the bullets all stopped in mid-air and the guns all turned to aim at Magneto, Sabretooth and Toad. Magneto turned his head slightly to see Daisuke leaning against a wall with her hands out and sweat dripping down her face in concentration.

"Care to press your luck!?" She shouted at him as Sabretooth released his grip and Toad shook his head and walked back to Magneto.

"Always unwilling to make sacrifices, that is what makes you weak," Magneto said to Professor Xavier as a helicopter with Mystique flying it appeared and it landed in front of him, Sabretooth and Toad. "Goodbye Charles," Magneto said as he walked towards the helicopter and he held his hand out and the door opened and the three of them climbed into the helicopter and Daisuke lowered her hands and the guns and bullets dropped to the ground and she collapsed in exhaustion.

"Hey kid you alright?" She looked up at Logan who ran up to her and she gave him an exhausted smile.

"Yeah….just a little tired is all," She answered.

"Good, come on before people try to stop us," He said and Daisuke nodded as Logan helped her up and they ran off just as the helicopter flew away.

"Daisuke, you alright?" Mizu asked her.

"I'll live, but my head is spinning," She said and sure enough she could see stars spinning around her head.

"Come on, we need to get back to the mansion," Cyclops said and the X-Men all headed off towards the mansion. Once they got back Daisuke was sitting on a table with Jean and Sam looking over her.

"It's official, you've got a concussion, and a nasty bruise where you hit your head," Sam told her.

"Terrific," Daisuke mumbled holding an ice pack on the back of her head. "That's the last time I use Logan's power against Magneto," She then got off the table with Sam's help and headed back to her room where she saw Logan walking towards the door of the mansion. "Logan, what's wrong?" She asked him.

"I'm going after Rogue, what does it look like?" He asked her.

"And do what? Magneto has her Logan, he can control metal so that means he can easily get rid of you before you do anything," Daisuke said.

"I'll take that chance, who else is gonna help?" Logan asked and Daisuke frowned at him. "Don't give me that look," He told her.

"Logan, we have a better chance at saving her if we work together, we've done it before," Daisuke said.

"This is different Daisuke," Logan said as he opened the door before he and Daisuke saw a blonde haired man with sweat pouring down his face and he was panting heavily.

"I need to see Doctor Jean Grey," He said before he collapsed into Logan's arms.

The End of the chapter

Read and review


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I don't own Digimon or X-Men

Chapter Eight

"Who is this guy?" Logan asked as he helped the man stand before he placed the man's arm around him and Daisuke did the same with the man's other arm. "How does he know Jean?"

"I don't know, but we should find her and fast," Daisuke told Logan and both of them walked off with the man over their arms. A few minutes the man was on a bed with machines hooked up to his body and Jean walked in followed the Professor.

"Senator Kelly, I'm Professor Charles Xavier," He greeted the man who was now known as a senator.

"Senator?" Daisuke asked.

"He's one of the more vocal supporters of the Mutant Registration Act," Jean said and Daisuke nodded as she looked at the Senator whose body was covered in sweat and his body had blue lines all over it.

"I was afraid if I went to a hospital…they would…" The Senator gasped out.

"Treat you like a mutant?" Professor Xavier said. "We're not what you think, not all of us,"

"Tell that to the ones who did this to me," Senator Kelly said as the Professor moved towards his head.

"Senator, I need you to stay calm. I'm not going to hurt you," He told the senator as he placed his hands on his temples and Kelly's eyes widened as the Professor closed his eyes. He then opened them to find himself in front of the senator who was tied down to a metal chair and behind him was Sabretooth, in front of him was Mystique and on his side was Toad, Senator Kelly heard a bird as did Toad and he turned to see Toad extend his tongue out to grab the bird and bring it back into Toad's mouth where he swallowed it.

"Blech!" The senator gagged in disgust.

"Toad has a wicked tongue senator, as do you," The Professor turned to see Magneto walk down to the senator and stand in front of him and Mystique stood beside him.

"Who are you people? Where's Henry?" The senator asked them.

"Mr Guyrich has been dead for some time senator, but I've had Mystique here keep you company, she takes so many shapes," Magneto told him.

"Whatever you do to me, you'll only be proving me right. Everything I said about you mutants will be true," Senator Kelly said to Magneto as Mystique walked past him.

"Are you a God fearing man senator?" Magneto asked him. "I always thought it was a strange phrase, I see God as a teacher, a bringer of light, wisdom and understanding. You see what I really think you are afraid of is me. Me and my kind. The brotherhood of mutants." He said before he turned and walked towards a strange machine and the senator's chair was being dragged along by Magneto's power. "It's not all that surprising really. Mankind always feared what it doesn't understand. Well, don't fear God, senator, and certainly don't fear me. Not anymore," Magneto said as he stepped into the machine and used his power to lift the platform up.

"What're you going to do to me?" Kelly asked him.

"Let us say that God works much too slowly," Magneto answered as the platform reached the top of the machine and he placed his hands on two hand grips as a ring started to spin around Magneto and he visibly showed pain on his face as a white sphere emanated from the machine and it enveloped the senator who screamed as it passed over him before it receded back into the machine. Magneto then lowered back down as Mystique removed his hands from the grips making him grunt in pain before she helped Magneto to his feet and they walked past Kelly. "Welcome to the future….brother," He whispered to Kelly. Professor Xavier lifted his head and removed his hands from Kelly's temples.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked him and he looked at her. Soon the X-Men were all in Professor Xavier's office.

"The machine emits radiation that triggers mutation in ordinary human beings," He explained.

"But the mutation is unnatural. Kelly's body is rejecting it. His cells began to break down immediately," Jean explained further.

"What effect does it have on mutants?" Mizu asked.

"There appears to be none. But I fear it will harm any normal person exposed to it," The Professor answered.

"So what does Magneto want with Rogue?" Takato asked.

"I don't know," Xavier said shaking his head and Logan went to walk out of the office.

"Wait, you said this machine draws its power from Magneto, and that it weakened him," Cyclops said.

"Yes. In fact, it nearly killed him," Xavier said.

"Oh my god," Storm said in realisation.

"He's going to transfer his power to Rogue and use her to power the machine," Logan said and everyone shared a worried look. Meanwhile back with Senator Kelly he was lying on the table breathing heavily.

"Is somebody there?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm here," Daisuke told him walking towards him as he lifted his hand up to her.

"Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone," He told her as Daisuke held his hand.

"All right," She replied as she saw the senator's body start to liquefy.

"Do you hate normal people?" He asked her.

"Not all of them, some of my best friends are normal people. But there are some that I hate," Daisuke answered.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Because, maybe I am afraid of them. I mean my own parents tried to have me locked away when they discovered I was a mutant," Daisuke told him and he gave her a brief smile.

"Well, I think you have got one less person…to be afraid of," He told her before he choked and Daisuke saw his hand holding hers turn into water before his entire body started to liquefy and he gurgled before he turned completely into water and splashed everywhere. Daisuke's eyes were wide in shock before she ran out of the room.

"Cyclops, you and Storm ready the jet. I'm going to find Rogue. Takato find Logan a uniform," The Professor said.

"Whoa, Logan isn't coming with us is he?" Cyclops asked.

"Yes he is, he's proven himself already, you know this Scott," The Professor told him.

"And last time I checked I wasn't the one to give the station a new sunroof," Logan said.

"No, but you're the one who stabbed Rogue in the chest," Cyclops said.

"Hey why don't you take your mission and stick it up your…" Logan was cut off when Daisuke ran into the office.

"Senator Kelly….he's….gone," Daisuke said sadly and everyone looked at her.

"I'm going to find her," Xavier said as he left and headed to Cerebro, he then put on the helmet and he closed his eyes to focus but suddenly he felt an unbelievable pain in his head and he pulled the helmet off and he turned his wheelchair around and he fell out of the chair unconscious with the lights in Cerebro flashing indicating something was wrong. The door then opened and Cyclops and Jean ran inside and they carried the Professor to the infirmary where Sam was.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"We don't know, is he alright?" Cyclops asked him as the laid the Professor on a table and Sam attached several machines to the Professor.

"His pulse is stable, as is his blood pressure. But his brainwaves are scrambled, something happened in Cerebro that caused this to him, I don't know how long he's going to be out guys, it could be an hour, a day, a week or maybe never," Sam informed them as the other X-Men entered and saw the Professor on the bed.

"No," Takato said in disbelief.

"Professor," Daisuke said running over to him.

"He's fine, but he is going to be out for a while," Sam told her gently.

"How did this happen?" Mizu asked.

"Something went wrong with Cerebro," Cyclops answered.

"That's strange, it's never done anything like that," Takato said confused. Later that night Jean was in Cerebro looking over the machine when she opened a small draw on the side of the machine and she saw a small cylinder attached and the liquid inside it was dark murky green, she removed the cylinder and the liquid returned to its normal blue colour and the lights in Cerebro came back on.

"You can still hear me….can't you?" Takato asked the Professor with a small smile on his face while Cyclops was beside him. Meanwhile Jean was walking out of Cerebro just before Mizu snuck inside it. "You've taught me everything in my life that was ever worth knowing. And if anything happens…I'll take care of everyone," He told the Professor as he and Cyclops walked out of the room.

"I've fixed Cerebro," Jean said to him and Cyclops and Takato nodded before Takato saw Mizu in Cerebro and his eyes widened when he saw his sister move to put the helmet on.

"Mizu?" Takato asked as he ran towards his sister. "Mizu! No!" He shouted as the door slammed shut as Mizu's eyes shut and she took off the helmet and panted heavily as the door opened and Takato ran towards her with Jean and Cyclops behind him. "Mizu? Sis can you hear me? Answer me sis," He said.

"I know where Magneto's going with Rogue," She answered and her brother looked at Cyclops and Jean. Meanwhile in New York on the shore of Liberty Island a policeman waved to one of the boats and the captain waved back before Sabretooth snuck up on him and drove his claws into the man making him gasp before Sabretooth threw him away and walked off. The man driving the boat looked back to see a man looking just like him before he turned into Mystique, two officers were patrolling around the Statue of Liberty when Toad dropped down and crushed one of them before he jumped off and did the same to the second cop. Back on the boat Mystique walked into the back of the boat where Rogue was tied up and Magneto walked inside and looked at the Statue of Liberty.

"Magnificent isn't she?" He asked her.

"I've seen it," Rogue told him.

"I first saw her in 1949. America was going to be the land of tolerance. Of peace," Magneto said as Rogue looked at the dead man on the floor.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked him.

"Yes," He answered turning to her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because there is no land of tolerance. There is no peace, not here or anywhere else. Women and children, whole families destroyed because they were born different to those in power. Well, after tonight, the world's most powerful will be just like us. They will return home as brothers, as mutants. Our cause will be theirs, your sacrifice will mean our survival. If that comes across as small consolation I understand," Magneto told her as Sabretooth walked in. "Put her in the machine," He told him and Sabretooth grabbed Rogue. "I will raise it," He said looking back up at the Statue of Liberty.

"Magneto is here at Liberty Island," Cyclops said as he, Logan, Storm, Jean, Takato, Mizu and Daisuke stood over a table with a holographic display of Liberty Island. "Now presumably his objective is to mutate the world leaders at the UN summit on Ellis Island,"

"He doesn't know his machine kills, and by judging what the Professor saw, if he gave Rogue enough power…." Storm said.

"He could wipe out everyone in New York City," Jean added.

"We can insert at the Washington Bridge here. Come around the back, just off of Manhattan, and land on the far side of Liberty Island. Here." Cyclops said.

"What about Harbour Patrol? Radar? The security is going to be tight considering leaders from all over the world are on Ellis Island," Logan said.

"If they have anything that can pick up our jet, they deserve to catch us," Takato said.

"Alright guys, suit up. Time to save the day," Daisuke said. "For the Professor," Daisuke said holding her hand out and Takato and Mizu placed their hands on hers, followed by Logan, Jean, Storm and Cyclops. "On three. One, two, three!"

"X-Men!" They all shouted.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I don't own Digimon or X-Men

Chapter Nine

Cyclops, Storm, Jean, Takato, Mizu, Daisuke and Logan were all in the jet as Cyclops powered up the engines, Logan fidgeted around in his new X-Men uniform. "I can't believe you guys go out wearing these things," He said.

"Well what did you expect Logan, yellow spandex?" Daisuke asked him with a giggle and Takato and Mizu laughed as well while Logan rolled his eyes. Cyclops pressed some more buttons and the jet started to rise out of the ground, in the mansion the students who were sleeping all woke up as they heard the basketball court open up, and the jet fly into the air. Veemon, Coronamon and Guilmon all watched as the jet shot into the sky.

"Be safe you guys," Veemon said and Coronamon and Guilmon nodded their heads agreeing with him, the jet flew towards New York City and Logan made his claws shoot out of his knuckles and Jean looked at him as Logan looked at the claws. Soon the jet was above New York City as it started to descend.

"Okay, there is the bridge. I'm taking her down," Cyclops said as the jet flew under the Washington Bridge, "Storm, some cover please," Cyclops said to Storm who nodded as her eyes became cloudy and fog started to form and covered the jet from sight, Cyclops then flipped a switch and the windows of the jet turned red and the Statue of Liberty could be seen. Meanwhile on Liberty Island, Magneto saw the fog rolling in.

"Toad, Mystique, stay sharp we're not alone," He told Toad and Mystique who walked off. "And you stay here, once I give my power to the girl, I will be temporarily weakened. You will be my only defence," Magneto told Sabretooth who looked at him. Meanwhile the jet flew past a patrolling boat as thunder rumbled.

"Sounds like a storm's coming," One of the men on the boat said to the other one who nodded.

"We're here," Daisuke said as Cyclops landed the jet in the water making the jet shake.

"Sorry," Cyclops said.

"You call that a landing? Takato can fly this thing better than you," Logan told him pointing at Takato who blushed at the praise.

"Come on," Mizu said as everyone climbed out of the jet and mantled over the low wall and walked towards the Statue of Liberty. Daisuke then noticed some of the statue had fallen to the ground and she looked up followed by Logan and Cyclops.

"The torch," Cyclops said.

"Rogue's up there," Logan said and sure enough Rogue was in the machine chained to it to prevent her escaping.

"Well come on," Daisuke said as she ran off.

"Dai, wait up," Takato said but Daisuke kept running and he sighed before he followed after her and the others followed him. The group entered a museum at the base of the statue and a TV had been left on.

"The first dignitaries started to arrive about one hour ago, greeted with a garden party atmosphere designed to entertain them as the others traversed the rigid security," A news reporter on the TV said as everyone walked through a metal detector before the alarm blared and everyone looked at Logan who extended his claws and stabbed the machine and the alarm stopped. Cyclops frowned at him before Logan retracted the two outer claws leaving the middle one out and he chuckled while Daisuke, Mizu and Takato snickered. The group then walked past a replica of the Statue of Liberty before its eyes turned yellow indicating it was Mystique in disguise and she smirked. Logan sniffed the air before he stopped.

"Someone's here," He said.

"Where?" Cyclops asked him.

"I don't know, keep your eyes open," He said before he walked off.

"Logan," Daisuke said as she followed him and they walked behind some statues.

"Damn it," Cyclops swore before he looked at the others who all shrugged, he then turned to see Daisuke walking back. "Anything?" He asked her.

"I know there's someone here, but I can't see him," She replied before she smirked and three claws shot out of her hand before she was tackled and everyone turned to see another Daisuke and both of them rolled across the ground before standing up and one Daisuke blew a kiss to the other before she was kicked back.

"Access Wolverine," Daisuke said and her claws shot out of her knuckles and the fake Daisuke other three claws shot out of her other hand and she smirked. Cyclops looked at both of them with his hand on his visor.

"Wait!" Both shouted as one Daisuke sliced the rope to a weight and the door slammed shut blocking them off from the others.

"Damn!" Cyclops said as Logan ran back to them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"There's two Daisuke's," Jean said.

"Oh terrific," Logan groaned, meanwhile both Daisuke were swinging their claws at each other before one Daisuke swung her claws at the other who blocked but her claws were broken in half and she screamed before ducking out of the way as Daisuke stabbed the wall behind her.

"Ok back up," Cyclops said as he went to blast the door down, however Toad swung in using his tongue and he kicked Cyclops back into a display before he kicked Jean and Storm to the ground followed up by him kicking both Takato and Mizu away and he used his prehensile tongue and threw Logan away onto one of the upper balconies and through a table. He then turned back to Cyclops and shut the door in front of him with his tongue before he used it on Storm and did the same as he did to Logan making her yell as she was thrown through a table on the upper balcony. Takato sat up but before he could react Toad shot slime at his feet and hands pinning him to the ground.

"Takato!" Mizu exclaimed before she glared at Toad and she sent a beam of ice towards Toad but he jumped over it and he kicked Mizu away into a pillar, Toad then turned to Jean and he smirked before he jumped at her before Jean lifted her hand and held him in the air. Toad looked around before she spat slime into Jean's face covering her mouth and nose. And she dropped Toad, he then looked up at Storm and he jumped up to her level and flipped over her and kicked her in the back sending her to the ground, he then kicked her again this time she fell down an elevator shaft and Toad blew a raspberry before he kicked up a pole that was holding the doors open, he then smirked as Logan ran towards him with his claws out and he swung them at Toad who used the pole to block but it was sliced up as a result.

"Nice try bub," Logan told him as Toad jumped above him and kicked Logan in the back infuriating him. Meanwhile the two Daisuke's were fighting each other when one of them ran and jumped into the air and delivered a heel kick and the other Daisuke stumbled back when she saw the other Daisuke jump into the air and turned back into Mystique and she kicked Daisuke in the face making her stumble back into the wall as Mystique landed on the ground and she licked her lips hungrily and Daisuke growled.

"Time for a rematch," Mystique said to her. Meanwhile Cyclops blasted the door he was behind down with an optic blast and he ran out and saw Jean trying to remove the slime from her face.

"Jean," He said running towards her. "Oh god," He said. Daisuke swung her claws at Mystique who grabbed her wrists and flipped over Daisuke and bent her backwards and a pop was heard before she kicked Daisuke in the stomach and she groaned as she backed up into a chain link cage, Mystique smirked before she grabbed some chains from behind her and threw them at Daisuke who caught them with her claws and she pulled Mystique towards her and headbutted her before she swung her claws but Mystique dodged and she moved behind the cage door and Daisuke cut its hinges off and Mystique lifted the door up and hit Daisuke in the stomach before she went to hit Daisuke in the face but Daisuke used her claws and she sliced the door in half.

Mystique then caught her hand and kicked her away, she then flip kicked Daisuke and landed on some crates. Daisuke ran at her but she kicked Daisuke away and climbed up a pipe towards the ceiling and Daisuke looked up trying to find her. Back with Cyclops and Jean, Cyclops had no luck removing the slime from Jean's face. "Don't move," He told her and Jean whimpered before she closed her eyes and Cyclops sent a low powered optic blast at the slime and it vaporised and Jean coughed. Toad looked down at them before he ducked under Logan's claws and kicked him away.

"Oh now you're pissing me off," Logan growled, meanwhile Mizu had recovered from being kicked into the pillar and she saw the two of them fighting above her. She frowned and she used her powers to make a set of ice stairs and she ran up to the second balcony and she kicked Toad away from Logan making him crash into a wall. The elevator bell then dinged and the three mutants saw flashes of light and the door opened to reveal Storm hovering in the air.

"Don't you people ever die?" Toad asked as Storm walked towards him and held her hands out and a huge gale force wind blew Toad out through the window and he used his tongue to latch onto the railing as Storm walked out.

"Do you know what happens to a toad when it's struck by lightning?" She asked him looking into the sky. "The same thing that happens to everyone else," A lightning bolt shot down and hit the railing and electrocuted Toad and sent him flying into the water.

"Fried toad anyone?" Mizu asked.

"Oh gross kid," Logan said.

"Hey little help here!" Takato called as he was still pinned by Toad's slime before Cyclops blasted it. "Thanks, now where is Daisuke?" He asked, meanwhile Daisuke was looking around as Takato walked up to her.

"Daisuke is that you?" He asked her.

"Shh," She told him as Takato walked up to her slowly. "The other one isn't far away," She said.

"Come on, we need to regroup," Takato said.

"I know, but there is a problem with that," Daisuke said as she turned around and stabbed Takato who gasped. "You're not Takato, Mystique," She snarled and she pulled her claws out from Mystique who was gasping and turned back to normal before she fell to the ground with three stab marks on her stomach. Daisuke then walked off and opened the door and she saw Cyclops look at her with his hand on his visor. "Whoa, it's me," She said.

"Prove it," He told her.

"You're an asshole," She responded.

"Okay," Cyclops said and Daisuke smiled.

"Hey, guys up here," Mizu called down to them and they all nodded as they headed up to Logan, Storm and Mizu.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I don't own Digimon or X-Men

Chapter Ten

The X-Men all climbed up the stairs until they were all inside the head of the Statue of Liberty. Daisuke walked out in front when she heard a noise turned around but saw nothing. "You guys should get out of here," Logan said.

"Why? What is it?" Cyclops asked him.

"I can't move," He replied and Daisuke's eyes widened in realisation.

"Run!" She shouted but Logan flew into the air and was pressed against the wall and girders of metal shot out towards the X-Men, Cyclops shot optic blasts at them but one grabbed Storm and wrapped around her wrists and neck while another one grabbed Cyclops and pinned him on his side and another girder grabbed Jean and pulled her towards Cyclops and made her face him and pinned her as well, two girders grabbed Mizu and Takato and wrapped around their legs and pinned their arms to their sides and three girders grabbed Daisuke and wrapped around her ankles, legs, torso, wrists and arms. Magneto then floated down through a hole in the roof of the statue's head.

"Ah, my brothers and sisters, welcome," He said before he turned to Logan. "And you, why don't you put those claws in a safer direction," He said before he held his hand up and closed it slightly and Logan's arms moved until they pointed at his chest and two metal girders pinned them in place, Sabretooth jumped down and walked towards Cyclops. "You had best close your eyes," He said as Sabretooth removed his visor and Cyclops shut his eyes.

"Storm, fry him," Daisuke told her.

"Oh yes, a bolt of lightning into a huge copper conductor. I thought you lived at a school," Magneto said looking at her. "You should have joined me while you had the chance my dear," He told her but Daisuke just spat Toad slime at him but he leaned to the side and it hit the wall. "Well that won't do," He said as he lifted his hand and a piece of metal wrapped around Daisuke's mouth and she glared at him. Meanwhile at Ellis Island the dignitaries had all arrived and a man walked onto a small podium as the crowd applauded.

"For those of you not familiar with the historical significance…" He said as several translators repeated what he said.

"Mystique?" Magneto asked into his earpiece. "Mystique are you there?" He asked again.

"Ha, that bitch isn't coming to save you anytime soon," Magneto looked at Mizu who had a blank expression and Takato saw Daisuke's eyes closed in concentration and he figured she was communicating through Mizu as her mouth was covered. "I've seen Senator Kelly, Magneto," Mizu said again and Magneto walked towards her while looking at Daisuke.

"So, the good senator survived his fall. And the swim to shore. He's become more powerful than I could have imagined," Magneto said.

"He's dead. I saw him die, just like those people down there will die," Mizu told him.

"Are you sure you saw what you thought you saw?" Magneto asked looking at Daisuke.

"I would also like to thank the President of the United States of America for hosting this even under the lights of the great city of New York," The man on Ellis Island said as fireworks shot into the sky and exploded and the crowd applauded.

"Why do none of you understand what I'm trying to do?" Magneto asked the X-Men. "Those people down there control our fate and the fate of every other mutant! Well, soon our fate will be theirs," He said.

"Help! Please help me!" Rogue's cries for help were heard as Daisuke snarled.

"Access Magneto," She thought and she managed to remove the piece of metal from her mouth. "Hey!" She shouted at him making Magneto look at her. "You're so full of shit Magneto. If you were really so righteous, then it'd be you in that thing. Not some innocent girl who you sentenced to death because you're too much of a coward to do things yourself!" She shouted at him angrily.

"Help! Somebody help me!" Rogue shouted again as Magneto rose into the sky and landed on the torch. "Please! Somebody please help me! Anybody! Somebody! Help!" She shouted again as Daisuke growled and flexed her arms.

"Access Colossus!" She shouted and her body was covered in organic steel and she broke free and landed on the ground and Sabretooth growled and ran towards her.

"Stardust!" Storm shouted.

"Kid watch out!" Logan shouted at the same time and Daisuke turned around as her instincts kicked in.

"Quicksilver's super speed activated," The voice inside her head said and Daisuke sped out of the head and she stopped on the book the Statue of Liberty was holding.

"That was close," She said relieved. Magneto entered the torch and Rogue looked at him as he used his power to lift Rogue up and he removed his gloves. Meanwhile above the statue a new helicopter was hovering and was recording everything. Sabretooth jumped onto the head of the statue and roared at Daisuke. Meanwhile all the way back in Odaiba the DigiDestined were all watching TV when a news bulletin came on and they all saw Daisuke on the TV.

"Daisuke?" Ken asked from his home as he watched the TV with his parents.

"Dai," Jun said to herself as she watched the news as well.

"Okay, never tried this before. But worth a try, Double Access!" She exclaimed.

"Quicksilver's super speed and Wolverine's Adamantium Skeleton and Healing Factor Activated," The voice in her head told her.

"Okay kitty cat, time to shave you up good," Daisuke told Sabretooth as she sped onto the head and sliced Sabretooth across the chest making him roar and he grabbed her and threw her onto the crown of the statue and she held on to it before Sabretooth grabbed her and threw her back onto the head and she got to her feet and she growled at Sabretooth and she ran towards him but he delivered an uppercut and Daisuke flipped in mid-air.

"I am sorry, my dear," Magneto apologised to Rogue.

"Don't do this," Rogue said as Magneto put his hands on Rogue's face and she started to absorb his power and her hands clamped down onto the grips of the machine. Daisuke roared as she stabbed Sabretooth in the abdomen making him growl, Daisuke swung her claws at him again but he caught her wrist and kicked her back and she kneeled down where she saw dog tags with Logan's name on it.

"Hey, these are Logan's," She told him angrily taking the tags from him but this allowed Sabretooth to grab her by the throat and he dug his claws into her back and she screamed in pain, Sabretooth then picked her up and tossed her towards the crown and she used her claws to swing around and she landed on her feet part of the crown fell off. Daisuke then charged at Sabretooth and sunk her claws into his chest making him roar as he fell on his back, Daisuke went to finish him but she heard Rogue scream. "Rogue!" She shouted in worry and Sabretooth grabbed her by her throat and he tossed her off the statue but she managed to use her claws to stop her plummet. Sabretooth looked over the side before he turned and walked off. "Man, being the hero is not as easy as it once was," Daisuke said to herself as she climbed back up the statue. Sabretooth jumped through the hole and walked towards Storm.

"You owe me a scream," He whispered to her.

"Hey bub!" Sabretooth turned around to see Daisuke drop down and some cuts on her face healed up. "You and I aren't finished yet," She told him as Rogue screamed again and the top of the torch blew off as the machine activated. "Jean," Daisuke said.

"Scott, when I tell you, open your eyes," Jean told him.

"No!" He hissed.

"Trust me," She told him.

"You dropped something I think," Daisuke said holding up Cyclops's visor. Jean then used her powers to pick it up and bring it towards her and Cyclops.

"Now," Jean told Cyclops and he opened his eyes and fired a powerful optic blast through his visor towards Sabretooth and hit him in the chest and sent him flying out of the statue down into a boat below and he fell through it and the boat exploded, Magneto looked over the side of the torch down at the ruined boat. Daisuke panted in exhaustion before she cut Takato and Mizu free, then Storm, Cyclops and Jean and finally Logan.

"Thanks," Logan told her.

"Don't mention it," She replied.

"We have to get up there," Takato said looking up at Rogue.

"Cyclops can you hit it?" Logan asked him.

"No, the rings are moving too fast," He answered.

"Just shoot it," Daisuke said.

"I'll kill her," He told her. "Storm can you get me up there?" He asked her.

"I can't control it like that, you could fly right over the torch," She answered.

"Let me go," Daisuke said making everyone look at her. "If I don't make it, you can still blast the damn thing," She added.

"Okay. Jean, Takato use your powers try to steady her," Mizu told them both and they nodded.

"Hang onto something," Storm said and her eyes became cloudy and she spread her arms and the winds picked up around Daisuke who looked at Jean and Takato who nodded at her and as Daisuke started to fly into the air Takato and Jean held their hands out and steadied Daisuke and she grabbed hold of the radiation machine just as it started to create a sphere of energy.

"Hold on Rogue!" Daisuke shouted to her as she dropped down and her claws shot out and she went to free Rogue before he arm froze and she glared at Magneto who was holding his arm out keeping Daisuke from freeing Rogue.

"She's in trouble!" Takato shouted as Rogue's hair started to turn white. "That's it!" He shouted as his body was covered in flames.

"Takato!" Mizu shouted but her brother flew up out of the head and he slugged Magneto across the face making him stumble but he was undeterred and he pinned Takato to the floor as the sphere of radiation started to expanded and head towards Ellis Island where the crowd noticed and started to flee in panic.

"Scott!" Jean shouted.

"Not yet," He replied.

"Well hurry up before all of New York is a mutant metropolis!" Mizu shouted at him, Daisuke's claws started to move around before they started to bang off the fast moving rings sending sparks everywhere.

"I have a shot, I'm taking it!" Cyclops shouted as he fired an optic blast at Magneto hitting him in the shoulder blade and Daisuke roared as she swung her arm and destroyed the rings and the radiation sphere ceased before anyone could be killed, she then cut Rogue free and saw she wasn't responding nor breathing.

"Come on Rogue, wake up," She said as she used her teeth to remove her glove and she took a deep breath. "Please Rogue, absorb my powers…please," She said as she placed her hand on Rogue's forehead but nothing happened at first and Daisuke closed her eyes and held Rogue close to her before she heard a trickle and blood started to pour from her wounds on her back and the wounds on her face reopened and Daisuke gasped and Rogue gasped as she opened her eyes and Daisuke collapsed and fell into unconsciousness. The rest of the X-Men made their way up to the torch and they freed Takato and Logan picked up Daisuke and they all escaped onto the jet before the police showed up. A few hours later Professor Xavier opened his eyes to see Jean and Sam standing over him.

"Hey," Jean greeted him.

"Welcome back," Sam said.

"I had you both to guide me. How did we do?" He asked and they both looked over at Daisuke who was still unconscious and the Professor looked over as well.

"She's been like that since we got back," Jean said sadly.

"She'll be fine, I know it," Professor Xavier said. Several days later Layla was sitting beside Daisuke and held her hand when Daisuke squeezed it slightly making Layla gasp as she saw Daisuke's eyes flutter open slowly.

"Daisuke! You're okay!" She cheered happily hugging her tightly.

"Not so rough Layla," Daisuke told her and Layla nodded, the door then opened and Takato ran into the room and he walked up to Daisuke.

"Hey," He greeted her.

"Hey, what happened? Is Rogue okay?" She asked him.

"Oh she's fine, she took some of your more notable traits for a while but we managed," Takato told her and Daisuke chuckled. "She's grateful you saved her you know," He added. "It was a brave thing you did Dai,"

"Well I have a habit of doing brave things at the risk of my own life. It's how I am," She replied with a grin and Takato grinned back as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Aw," Layla said sweetly earing a glare from Daisuke.

"Better get running squirt," She told her before Layla ran off and Daisuke followed her slowly with Takato helping her.

"The abandoned base at Alkali Lake is not far from where we found you Logan, it's not much but it should provide some answers," Daisuke turned to see the Professor and Logan talking.

"Thank you," Logan answered before he noticed Daisuke was up and he smiled. "Alright kid?" He asked her.

"I'll survive," She replied as Professor Xavier moved his chair towards her. "Good to see you're back Charles," She said before she corrected herself. "Sorry Professor,"

"I believe you've earned the right to call me that Daisuke. Oh and your friends are here, apparently a news helicopter recorded the whole fight before it flew away," He told her and Daisuke smiled.

"Think you have time to meet some friends of mine?" She asked Logan.

"Why not, come on kid," He replied as they all headed back to the mansion where Daisuke saw the DigiDestined hanging around a television with Cyclops, Storm and Jean. Veemon who was chatting with Guilmon and Coronamon was the first to notice his partner was up.

"Dai!" He cheered alerting everyone who turned to see Daisuke wave to them and the DigiDestined all ran to greet their friend.

"Daisuke! You're okay," TK said relieved.

"Well what did you expect from me?" She asked before she noticed someone was missing. "Where's Ken?"

"With his brother, they've a lot of catching up to do," Takato answered her and she nodded.

"Son of a bitch," Cyclops said making everyone look at the television and they all saw Senator Kelly who walked through some reporters before holding his chest and his eyes turned yellow.

"Mystique. I knew I should have finished the job," Daisuke growled.

"Don't worry Dai, Magneto's in jail now. They caught him just after we left," Mizu told her friend and Daisuke grinned before she pulled out Logan's dog tags and handed them to him and he looked at them in thought.

"Hold onto these kid, I'll be back for them," He told Daisuke who took them and nodded and Logan walked out of the mansion and spotted Cyclops's motorbike and he decided to borrow it.

"Doesn't it ever wake you in the night my dear, the someday they will pass that foolish law, or one just like it and come for you?" Magneto asked Daisuke as she sat across from him in a plastic room at a table with a chess board between them.

"It does Magneto, it does indeed," She answered him moving a piece on the board.

"Well, what do you do when you wake up to that?" He asked her curiously as he moved his knight.

"I feel a greet swell of pity for the poor bastard who comes to that school looking for trouble," She answered moving a pawn on the board to take his knight.

"Why do you come here Daisuke?" Magneto asked her.

"As the Professor would say, why do you ask the questions to which you already know the answers Eric?" She asked back with a grin.

"Oh yes. Trying to see the good in me by which I might redeem myself," Eric said with a chuckle before he leaned in towards her. "You know this plastic prison will not hold me forever. The war is still coming, Daisuke, and I intend to fight it," he told her. "By any means necessary,"

"Well then, go ahead and fight. But know this, the X-Men and I will always be there," Daisuke told him before she stood up and whispered to Magneto as she knocked over his king. "Check and mate," She then left and Magneto watched her leave.

"For now my dear, for now," He said picking up his fallen king.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I don't own Digimon or X-Men

Chapter Eleven

"Mutants….ever since their discovery they have been regarded with fear, suspicion often hatred. Across the entire planet debate rages, are mutants the next step of evolution for humanity? Or are they a new species of humanity simply fighting for their right to live in the world….sharing the world however has never been humanity's strong suit and that is a historical fact," Daisuke said as she read a book while she, Layla, Takato and Mizu sat at a table in a museum.

"Oh wow, you're a real historian aren't you?" Takato teased her and Daisuke rolled her eyes and she closed her eyes momentarily before she gasped. "Dai? What is it?" Takato asked her as Daisuke held her head.

"It's nothing," She told him as she shut her eyes and she saw multiple images. One of a man with a pointed tail jumping over a security guard and running down a hallway before vanishing in a cloud of smoke and another security guard speaking into a walkie talkie. Two men then ran into an office where a man and a women were and they ushered the woman out before telling the man to head to a card with them, then more men came into the room and locked the doors as the mysterious man kept vanishing and reappearing taking out guards as he went, soon he entered the locked room and took out all the guards before turning onto the man and pinning him to the desk and removing a dagger with his tail with a piece of fabric on the end. The attacker was then hit with a bullet and he whooshed away and the dagger landed on the table and the words on the fabric read. "Mutant Freedom Now,"

"What?" Takato asked Daisuke.

"I said that aloud?" She asked and Layla, Takato and Mizu nodded. "Sorry, every so often my telepathy power activates on its own. I don't know why, The Professor thinks it's natural from having so many powers,"

"Well okay, if you're sure," Mizu said to her and Daisuke smiled.

"I'm fine you two, nothing to worry about. But I feel something bad has happened, and someone has pinned it on mutants," She replied worriedly.

"Don't worry Daisuke, since people saw your fight with Sabretooth and then rescuing Rogue and saving the dignitaries at Ellis Island people are starting to trust us," Mizu said.

"Well at least some good came out of it," Takato said. "Say, any idea when Logan is coming back?"

"No. He went back to Alkali Lake and he could be gone for a long time," Daisuke answered.

"I hope he's alright," Mizu said. Meanwhile in Canada at Alkali Lake, Logan sneezed loudly before he sniffed.

"The hell? I shouldn't be getting a cold," He said to himself before he took a puff of his cigar. "Alright then, time to find the base where Daisuke was held. Hopefully I find some answers about myself as well," He then walked towards a cliff where he saw an old dam but other than that nothing but ice and snow, he sighed before he walked down a cliff. He then heard a growl and a wolf jumped out of the bushes and tackled Logan to the ground and tried to clamp down its jaws on Logan's throat. "Damn mutt!" He shouted as he threw the wolf away who whimpered and walked off. "Yeah! You better run," Logan walked off down towards the dam. Back at the museum several of the young students from the mansion where listening to Storm speak while standing in front of a Neanderthal exhibit.

"Neanderthals. We once believed that they were wiped out by years of conflict with the much more advanced branch of humanity called Cro-Magnon man, but recent research into our own DNA suggests that these two species may have interbred, evolving into modern humans in other words, into what?" Storm asked as one boy looked at girl eating an ice cream and she stuck her tongue out at him before he poked his tongue out which was blue and forked. "Artie!" Storm called as the girl looked away and Artie looked back at her. "Not here," She told him. In another part of the museum another student was looking at a skeleton of a Sabre-toothed cat, Jean who had cut her hair so it was just above her shoulder walked up to him.

"Come on, pay attention," She said to him and the boy walked off back to the others and Jean smiled and looked at Cyclops who smiled back at her, Jean then turned around as she heard overlapping voices echoing in her head and they got louder and louder as the electronics nearby acted up, Cyclops turned and he walked towards her.

"Jean, are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a….it's just a headache," She answered him and Cyclops sighed.

"It's not just a headache is it?" He asked. "I wasn't sure how to say this but since Liberty Island you've been…." He said.

"Scott," Jean said.

"You've been different," He finished.

"My telepathy's acting up. I can't focus. I hear everything," Jean said.

"Jean, it's not just your telepathy. A month ago you had to concentrate just to levitate a book across the room. Now when you have a nightmare the entire bedroom shakes," Cyclops said concerned.

"My dreams are getting worse. Scott….I keep feeling something terrible is about to happen," Jean said and Cyclops hugged her.

"I would never let anything happen to you," He comforted her.

"Hey, have you guys seen Bobby, Rogue, John, Daisuke, Takato, Layla and Mizu?" Storm asked walking up to the two of them.

"Something's happening in the food court," Jean said.

"Oh terrific," Cyclops groaned.

"My brother asked you a simple question," One boy said to John who was toying with his lighter.

"Why're you being such a dick?" The other brother asked.

"Yeah, why are you being such a dick," The first brother parroted.

"Cause I can," John answered as Rogue and Bobby chuckled.

"Can I have a light?" The second brother asked him again and John looked at his lighter.

"Sorry pal, wish I could help," He answered.

"Oh boy, this is going to be good," Daisuke said.

"John knock it off," Rogue told him.

"Why don't you stop showing off?" Bobby asked him.

"Oh, for her? I can't help it if your girl's getting excited," John said as one of the brothers looked down at Rogue smugly and she scoffed.

"We're trying to have a good time," John told Bobby.

"You're the only one having a good time," Bobby replied as the second brother snatched the lighter from John.

"Hey!" He shouted standing up but the other brother stood in his way while his brother lit a cigarette. "Real cute man," John said.

"What're you going to do about it? Suddenly you're not so tough," The first brother said as his brother took a puff of the cigarette.

"Hey, that's not yours," Layla said walking over to the brothers and frowning at them.

"What're you gonna do about it shrimp?" The smoking brother asked her before he shoved her away.

"Not me, him," Layla said with a smirk as John winked and the boys arm caught on fire shocking him and making the whole food court look towards him as he tripped over a chair and John chuckled, Bobby stood up and he shot some ice at the fire and snuffed it out when suddenly everyone except, Daisuke, Mizu, Takato, Layla, Bobby, Rogue and John.

"Bobby what did you do?" Rogue asked him.

"I didn't do this," he answered.

"No. I did," Everyone turned to see Professor Xavier moving towards them before he frowned at John. "And the next time you feel like showing off, don't," He cautioned as one of the students pushed one of the frozen people and he nearly toppled over.

"We're coming to you live from Washington where there's been an attack in the Oval Office of the White House. The evidence is still coming in but we have been informed that the president and vice president were not harmed. Sources say the attack involved one or more mutants…." A voice on a television said.

"I think we should leave Professor," Daisuke said.

"I think you're right," he replied to her and the mutants all left and everyone else unfroze and the boy who was set of fire looked around for any sign of Bobby and John. Soon everyone was back at the school with the X-Men and the Professor in his office.

"In my opinion Magneto's behind this," Cyclops said.

"I don't think so," Takato said.

"While Eric is possible of organising something like this from prison, for him it would be irrational and only hurt his goal of mutant prosperity," Xavier said.

"You mean superiority," Cyclops corrected him.

"Yes, if Eric had his way," The Professor replied.

"From the times I've visited Magneto in prison, I get the feeling he wouldn't simply plan something this blatantly obvious, he could have simply told Mystique to impersonate someone and kill the president that way. But why do something like this? And I'm not even sure the mutant did it of his own accord," Daisuke said.

'What makes you say that?" Mizu asked her.

"Earlier in the museum, my powers kicked in again. I saw the mutant as he attacked the president, it was like the lights were on, but no one was home…like someone was manipulating him somehow," She answered.

"Well it can't be Magneto. He's been in prison since Liberty Island," Takato said.

"So who else can make other people do what they want?" Mizu asked.

"I don't know, but this attack on the president is bad. The government could reintroduce the registration act," Storm said.

"Or worse," Xavier said.

"What's worse than that?" Daisuke asked.

"The president could declare a state of emergency, place every mutant in the country under arrest," Xavier answered.

"Well what do we do? Find this mutant and ask him what happened?" Mizu asked.

"Oh yeah that'll work. Hey Mr Mutant do you know who force you to attack the president of this country," Daisuke said sarcastically.

"It's won't come to that. I've been trying to track him with Cerebro, but his movements are inexplicably erratic. When I have more precise coordinates, Storm and Jean you take the jet and pick him up," The Professor told them. Meanwhile back at the White House a man in his fifties looked at the dagger still embedded in the desk.

"It was close. Closer than anyone's admitted," He said as the president picked up a bottle of whiskey and a cup.

"What do you need William?" He asked.

"Just your authorisation for a special operation," The man answered as he saw the president pour a glass. "Oh no thank you Mr President,"

"And here I thought you were here to talk about school reform," The President said.

"Funny you should say that," He replied as Senator Kelly walked into the room.

"Senator," The President greeted.

"Mr President. Thank you for having me," Kelly shook his hand.

"Senator Kelly, this is Colonel William Stryker," The President said.

"How do you do," Kelly greeted Stryker.

"He's been dealing with the mutant phenomenon since before my time," The President said.

"As I recall you were a stanch supporter of the Registration Act senator. But it seems your ideas on the mutant problem have changed," Stryker said.

"For the best I hope," Kelly said. "So what're you proposing Mr Stryker?" He asked.

"May I?" Stryker asked the President who nodded and Stryker laid some pictures of the X-Mansion down on the table. "We've managed to gather evidence of a mutant training facility in the Salem region if upstate New York,"

"How'd you come across this information?" The President asked him.

"Interrogation of one of the mutant terrorists from the Liberty Island incident," Stryker answered.

"Um…terrorists did you not see what that young girl did when the fight was recorded by a news helicopter? She saved that young girl and the UN dignitaries from Magneto's machine," Kelly said.

"Ah yes, Daisuke Motomiya…yes she did show mutants in a positive light, but we have evidence she has been speaking with Magneto," Stryker said.

"You have access to Magneto yourself I assume," The President said.

"Yes, my people designed the technology that built his plastic prison," Stryker said.

"This training facility as you call it. Is nothing more than a school for gifted youngsters," Kelly said.

"Sure it is. But then if it is as you say a school, what is that?" Stryker asked showing a picture of the X-Jet.

"It's a jet," Kelly said.

"What kind?" The President asked.

"We don't know, but it comes up out of the basketball court," Stryker said as the President stood and walked towards a window. "If we'd been allowed to do our jobs Mr President before this incident,"

"Alright listen. William you have what you need, you go in, detain and question. The last thing we need is the body of a mutant kid on the six o'clock news after all that's happened," The President said and Stryker smiled and he walked out and Kelly followed him after shaking the president's hand and he caught up to Stryker who had a woman with black hair in a ponytail wearing sunglasses.

"Mr Stryker?" He asked.

"Senator Kelly, this is Yuriko, my personal assistant," Stryker said pointing to the women who shook Kelly's hand firmly. "What can I do for you?"

"Eric Lehnsherr's prison, I'd like to arrange a visit if possible," Kelly said.

"It isn't a petting zoo, senator. In this conflict he is the enemy and you're the spectator so why don't you sit this one out?" Stryker asked.

"Conflict? Mr Stryker are you trying to turn this small incident into a war?" Kelly asked him.

"I was piloting black ops in the jungles of Northern Vietnam while you were still sucking on your mama's tit at Woodstock Kelly, don't lecture me about war. This already is one," Stryker told him before he left and Kelly's eyes turned yellow.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I don't own Digimon or X-Men

Chapter Twelve

Layla and Colossus were sitting at a table as they watched Bobby and Rogue muck around. "You're dead, you're so dead," Bobby said with a grin and Rogue giggled.

"You're dead," She replied as both of them looked at each other and Bobby leaned in but Rogue pulled away. "I don't want to hurt you,"

"I'm not afraid," Bobby told her.

"Hey," Colossus said as he poked Layla and he handed her a drawing of Bobby and Rogue where Bobby was zapped as Rogue kissed him. Layla giggled and she nodded at Colossus who grinned. Bobby and Rogue were about to kiss when they heard a motorcycle approach and Rogue smiled as she ran off and Bobby sighed. The front doors to the mansion opened up and Logan walked through.

"Logan," Rogue greeted happily as she hugged him.

"Ya miss me kid?" He asked her.

"Not really," She answered smiling and Logan nodded.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm okay. How are you?" She asked and Logan shrugged as he saw Bobby.

"Who's this?" He asked Rogue.

"Oh this is Bobby," Rogue introduced Bobby.

"I'm her boyfriend, call me Iceman," He said shaking Logan's hand and he froze it briefly.

"Right…boyfriend? So how do you two….?" Logan asked them both.

"We're still working on that," Bobby answered.

"Look who is back. Just in time too," Storm said as she came down the stairs.

"For what?" Logan asked.

"We need a baby-sitter," Storm told him.

"Baby-sitter?" He asked confused.

"Nice to see you again, Logan," Storm greeted and he smiled.

"Hi, Logan," Jean said walking down the stairs.

'Hi, Jean," Logan said.

"I should go and get the jet ready," Storm said before she walked off.

"Yeah, well, it was nice to meet you," Bobby said.

"Yeah, you too," Logan said.

"Bye, Logan. I'll see you later," Rogue said as she and Bobby walked off and Jean walked up to him.

"Storm and I are heading to Boston. We won't be gone long," She said. "The Professor wants us to find the mutant who attacked the president,"

"So it was a mutant," Logan said.

"You'll be here when we get back, unless you plan of running off again," Jean said.

"Well, I could probably think of a few reasons to stick around for," Logan said.

"Hey Logan, find what you were looking for?" Logan and Jean looked up to see Daisuke running down the stairs with Cyclops behind her.

"More or less kid, how've you been?" He asked as Daisuke ran up and hugged him.

"I've been great," She replied.

"Good, oh your bike needs gas," Logan said tossing the keys to Cyclops who frowned.

"Then fill her up," He said tossing the keys back to Logan and Daisuke caught them with her magnetism powers and they hovered in the air.

"I'll see you all later," Jean said as she walked off before kissing Cyclops. "Bye," She said before she walked off and Cyclops followed her.

"Not back five minutes and you've already pissed him off. That has to be a record," Daisuke said before she laughed.

"I think it is. You know where the Professor is?" Logan asked her.

"He's in Cerebro. We'll talk later bye," Daisuke said before she walked off and Logan headed towards Cerebro. Meanwhile in Magneto's prison he was reading The Once and Future King when the door to his cell slid open and a guard with a plastic baton walked inside.

"Mr Laurio, how long can we keep this up?" He asked the guard who took his book away.

"How long is your sentence?" The guard asked.

"Forever," Magneto said.

"Not forever, Mr Lehnsherr. Just until I've got all that I need." Stryker said walking into the cell.

"Mr Stryker what a surprise. Are you here to make sure the taxpayers' dollars are keeping me comfortable?" Magneto asked turning to look at Stryker before he saw him take out a vial and the guard hit him across the face with his baton and pinned his face to the plastic table, Stryker walked over and he administered a few drops to a small burn on Magneto's neck and he moaned and he sighed.

"Done. You can go," Stryker told the guard who walked off and Stryker sat Magneto up and he now had white rings in his eyes. "Now Mr Lehnsherr, I'd like to have one final talk about the house Xavier built and the machine called Cerebro," He said. Back at the mansion Logan was walking towards the professor who was in Cerebro and he was smoking a cigar.

"Logan, my tolerance for your smoking in the mansion notwithstanding, continue smoking that in here and you'll spend the rest of your days under the belief you're a six year old girl," The professor told him as he put the helmet on.

"Can you do that?" Logan asked him.

"I'd have Jean braid your hair. Welcome back," Xavier told him as the door to Cerebro shut and Logan extinguished the cigar on his hand.

"You want me to leave?" Logan asked him.

"No. just don't move," Xavier said as he closed his eyes and Cerebro activated showing the white lights that represented the non-mutant humans. "As I told Daisuke when she was in here, the white lights represent the humans, and these red lights represent the mutants," He said as the white lights were replaced by red ones. "Through Cerebro I am connected to them, and they to me. We're not as alone as you would think,"

"I found the base. At Alkali Lake, there was nothing there," Logan told him.

"The broken line represents the path of the mutant who attacked the president. I've been finding it difficult to get a lock on it," The professor said.

"Can't you just concentrate harder?" Logan asked him.

"If I wanted to kill him, yes. There looks like he's finally stopped running," Xavier said.

"Du bist gebenedeit unter den Frauen und gebenedeit ist die Frucht deines Leibes," The mutant said in German. The professor closed his eyes again and Cerebro deactivated and he removed the helmet.

"I need you to read my mind again," Logan said.

"Logan….I'm afraid the results will be the same as before." Xavier answered him turning to face him.

"We had a deal," Logan reminded him.

"The mind is not a box that can be simply unlocked. It is a beehive with a million…"

"Spare me the lecture," Logan cut the professor off.

"I have no doubt that your amnesia, your Adamantium skeleton, the claws are all somehow connected, but….Logan, sometimes the mind needs to discover things for itself. I promise you we'll talk again when I return. Oh if you would be kind enough to help Daisuke, Takato and Mizu watch over the children tonight. Scott and I are going to visit an old friend," The professor said as he left Cerebro and Logan put his cigar back into his mouth.

Storm and Jean soon took off in the X-Jet towards Boston with Jean piloting it. "I'm sending you the coordinates to where the mutant has appeared to have settled for now, once you find him bring him back to the mansion," The professor told Storm over the radio.

"Let's hope he cooperates," Storm said.

"For his sack, yes," The Professor said. "Good luck,"

Back in Washington as the sun set, Senator Kelly was walking past some pillars before he turned in Yuriko and walked off, she then went down a flight of stairs and past a janitor and she place her hand on a console and it glowed as it scanned her hand, the door then opened up and Yuriko walked inside before she transformed into Mystique, she then sat at a computer and pressed a few keys and a voice recognition program appeared on the screen.

"Stryker, William," She said in Stryker's voice and the voice recognition accepted it and Mystique clicked several files on the computer. One of them was of Magneto and his prison, and also who the guard assigned to him was, she then printed several pieces of paper. Next she noticed a folder called Cerebro and she clicked on it and she saw the original Cerebro in the X-Mansion before another Cerebro appeared labelled Cerebro 2. Mystique then printed several documents before she heard the door open up and the real Yuriko walked in and sat at the computer where Mystique just was, she then turned to the janitor carrying a trashcan walk past her.

"What're you doing in here?" She asked but he replied in Spanish.

"Garbage," He translated before he left the room and he walked past the real janitor who did a double take.

Meanwhile in Boston Storm and Jean had arrived at where the mutant that had attacked the president has settled down which was a rundown church, the doors blew open and the two women walked inside. "These are the coordinates," Jean said as Storm noticed one lone candle lit under a statue.

"Gehen Sie raus!" Both of them heard a voice shout in German and a whoosh was heard. Ich bin der Bote des Teufels. Ich bin die Ausgeburt des bösen," The voice said as more whooshes were heard.

"He's a teleporter," Jean said. "That must be why the Professor couldn't get a lock on him,"

"We're not here to hurt you. We just want to talk," Storm said as another whoosh was heard and the man appeared in the rafters and he leaned over.

"Gehen Sie raus!" He shouted again.

"Are you bored yet?" Jean asked.

"Oh yeah," Storm answered. "Sure you don't want to come down?" She asked the mutant before she looked at Jean who nodded and Storm's eyes became cloudy before she held her hands out and a lightning bolt flew through the air and crashed into the rafters sending the mutant falling to the ground.

"Argh!" He shouted as Jean used her powers to catch him.

"You got him?" Storm asked.

"He's not going anywhere," Jean answered.

"Please don't kill me. I didn't mean to harm anyone," The mutant said.

"Now why would anyone get that impression?" Storm asked. "What's your name?"

"Wagner, Kurt Wagner," He answered. Soon Kurt was lying on a table as Jean tended to his gunshot wound. "There was so much shooting, such fear, and then there was only pain. I could see it all happening but I could not stop myself. It was like a bad dream. Perhaps he is testing me," He said pointing to a statue of Christ crucified on a cross.

"And before you were in the White House, what do you remember?" Storm asked him.

"Nothing, I was here," Kurt answered her.

"I think we should get him back so the professor can look at him," Jean said.

"The professor?" Kurt asked.

"Did you do these to yourself?" Storm asked looking at the markings on Kurt's body.

"Yes," He answered as he turned on his side and the two women saw a burn mark on his neck.

"And what about this one?" Jean asked moving her finger on it. Meanwhile at Magneto's prison Cyclops and the Professor entered and Laurio walked over to the Professor in his plastic wheelchair.

"I'll take it from here," He said.

"It's alright Scott," The Professor told him.

"Nice shades," Laurio told Cyclops.

"Thanks," He responded as Laurio wheeled Xavier into the plastic cell where Magneto was sitting on a chair.

"Charles Xavier. Have you come to rescue me?" Magneto asked him.

"Sorry Eric. Not today," He answered.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Magneto asked.

"The assassination attempt on the President. Do you know anything about it?" Xavier asked him.

"Nothing. Only what I read in the papers," Magneto answered turning to look at him and Xavier's expression changed.

"Eric. What's happened to you?" He asked.

"I've had frequent visits from William Stryker. You remember him yes? His son Jason was once a student of yours, wasn't he?" Magneto asked.

"Yes, years ago. Unfortunately I couldn't help him, least not in the way his father wanted me to," Xavier said as Magneto stood up and walked away before turning to face his old friend.

"And now you think taking in the Wolverine will make up for you failure with Stryker's son?" He asked. "You haven't told him about his past, have you?"

"I've put him on the path. Logan's mind is still fragile," Xavier answered.

"Is it? Or are you afraid of losing one of your precious X-Men, old friend?" Magneto asked.

"Eric what have you done?" Xavier asked as he noticed bruising on Magneto's face.

"I'm sorry, Charles, I…." he answered. "I couldn't help it,"

"What have you told them?" Xavier asked worried. "What have you told Stryker?"

"Everything…." Magneto said as the two of them noticed gas seeping into the cell. "The war has begun,"

"Scott!" Xavier shouted.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance!" Magneto told him. Cyclops heard the door to the room open and Yuriko stepped through before she shot a dart at him but he was unaffected and he blasted her and the guards with optic blasts, he then turned to blast the door down to save the professor before Yuriko jumped onto him and kicked him in the face and knocked him out. Magneto and the professor both passed out from the effects of the gas. Yuriko stood up and cracked her knuckles making audible cracks as she looked down at the unconscious Cyclops.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

I don't own Digimon or X-Men

Chapter Thirteen

Logan rolled over in his bed as he struggled to fall asleep, but he was having no success as he had flashbacks from his past, he heard the sound of chains jangling. "I need you to read my mind again,"

"I am afraid the results will be the same as before,"

"You'll be indestructible,"

"No memory,"

"Sometimes the mind needs to figure things out for itself,"

"Wolverine, you'll have no memory. No memory," Logan then saw a door open and a bright light and he woke up sweating. He then got out of his bed and he walked down the hallway when he heard voices on the TV and he leaned against the doorframe where he saw a boy sitting on the sofa and he blinked several times changing the channels as he went.

"Can't sleep," The boy asked him.

"How can you tell?" Logan asked him.

"Because you're awake," The boy answered.

"What about you?" Logan asked.

"I don't sleep," The boy told him, Logan walked off and pass the kitchen before he stopped and walked back to see Bobby eating ice cream.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Does anyone sleep around here?" Logan asked walking to the fridge.

"Apparently not," Booby told him.

"Got any beer?" Logan asked looking in the fridge.

"This is a school," Bobby told him.

"So that's a no?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, that's a no," Bobby said.

"You guys got anything other than chocolate milk?" Logan asked.

"There should be some soda in that small cupboard," Bobby told him and Logan moved over to the cupboard and he opened it and took out a bottle of it and he opened it, he went to drink it before he handed it to Booby who blew on it and super chilled the drink.

"Thanks," Logan said.

"Don't mention it," Bobby said as Logan sat down opposite him.

"How long you been here?" He asked.

"Couple of years," Bobby answered him.

"And your parents just sent you off to mutant school?" Logan asked him.

"Actually, my parents think this is a prep school," Bobby answered him.

"Ah, well I suppose lots of prep schools have their own dorms campuses…." Logan said.

"Jets," Bobby added and Logan nodded.

"So you and Rogue huh?" He asked.

"Yeah. Well it's not what you think, I'd like it to be, it's just…it's difficult when you want to get close to someone but you can't," Bobby said. "You know I've seen how you look at Doctor Grey,"

"Excuse me?" Logan asked.

"Nothing," Bobby replied eating more of the ice cream. Meanwhile two helicopters were flying silently towards the mansion and on one of those helicopters was Stryker and in his hand was a small remote control. Meanwhile Daisuke tossed and turned in her sleep before she felt someone tap her on the shoulder and her eyes opened and she held her hand out and three Adamantium claws shot out.

"Whoa! Dai easy!" She blinked several times before her sight cleared and she it was Takato leaning over the side of the top bunk rail.

"Takato, be careful next time. I could have stabbed you," She told him, meanwhile back with the boy he heard a noise and he walked outside the room where he saw a man wearing combat gear and holding a flashlight walk up to him.

"Hi," the boy said before the man took out a pistol and fired three darts at the boys neck knocking him out before he could react. The man then did hand signals and more soldiers ran into the mansion, Logan meanwhile heard footsteps and he stood up.

"What is it?" Bobby asked him.

"Sh-sh," Logan told him as the soldiers barged into rooms and shot darts at the mutant children except for one who breathed in and she sank through her bed and down to the next floor and then she ran through a soldier and through a wall and then through another wall just narrowly avoiding darts. Logan walked out of the kitchen and Bobby turned to look out the window where he heard the choppers, a soldier walked in and was about to shoot him before Logan grabbed him. "You picked the wrong house bub," He told the soldier as suddenly high pitched screaming echoed throughout the house making everyone awake cover their ears as the soldier Logan was fighting started to shoot his weapon and Bobby ducked behind the counter as bullets impacted around him. Daisuke, Takato, Mizu, Layla and the three digimon all heard the scream before it suddenly stopped.

"What's going on?" Takato asked.

"I don't know," Mizu answered as Guilmon sniffed the air and he growled.

"Takatomon, I smell other humans here," He said.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked him.

"I think he means the school is under attack," Mizu said as the door to the room burst open and two soldiers stormed in but Daisuke ran forward and she stabbed one of them with her claws and Mizu froze the other soldier.

"For once you're right," Takato said to his sister. Logan meanwhile was still fighting the soldier before he extended his claws and he stabbed the soldier and he collapsed before Logan looked at Bobby.

"You alright?" He asked and Bobby nodded before both Logan and Bobby exited the kitchen before Logan stopped Bobby.

"Stay here," He said before he walked towards one soldier and stabbed him with his claws before he stabbed another one, Bobby heard more children screaming as they ran from the soldiers, Colossus walked into a room where two soldiers were and his skin became covered in organic steel as the soldiers shot him but the bullets bounced off him and he walked forwards and threw both of them through a wall. Daisuke, Mizu, Layla and Takato walked out of their room followed by the digimon as they heard Logan roar as he charged some soldiers down below.

"Come on," Takato said and everyone ran off before Daisuke stopped and held the back of her neck as she felt something course through her body.

"Dai are you alright?" Veemon asked his partner but she did not reply as she opened her eyes to show they had white rings around her pupils and she looked at Takato.

"Dai?" He asked before he had to duck under a swipe of Daisuke's claws.

"Whoa! Daisuke what're you doing?!" Mizu asked before she jumped back as Daisuke attacked her as well.

"Something's not right," Coronamon said.

"We know that!" Takato shouted as he ducked under a swipe from Daisuke's claws before he noticed her eyes had changed. "She's under some kind of mind control," He said.

"What? But how?" Mizu asked her brother.

"Does it matter? Quick you guys go and help the others, I'll handle Daisuke, and hopefully snap her out of this," Takato answered.

"Be careful," Mizu said as she, Layla and the digimon ran off, Takato then looked at Daisuke's blank look.

"Daisuke! I know you're in there, snap out of it!" he shouted but Daisuke did not listen as she charged at him. Colossus stood out of the hole he made in the wall carrying the girl in his arms as more students ran up to him.

"This way!" He told them before running off and the students followed him, Bobby meanwhile used an elevator and got to the upper floor where he saw Pyro run past him.

"John! Where's Rogue?" He asked.

"I don't know," John answered.

"I gotta find her," Bobby said as he ran off.

"Hey!" John shouted following after Bobby.

"Come on open it! Hurry!" one of the kids exclaimed as several of them tried to open a secret exit as Colossus ran up to them.

"Here take her," He told some kids before he elbowed the wall and a small portion of it opened up and the kids all ran through, Logan walked over to Colossus with the stunned kid in his arms.

"Here take him, he's stunned," He told Colossus.

"I can help you," He said.

"No, help them," Logan said and Colossus nodded as he climbed through the entrance as Logan stood against a wall as a soldier came into view, he then stabbed the soldier and ran forwards as gunfire rang out.

"Rogue!" Bobby shouted as he and John ran down a hallway as Rogue ran up to them.

"Bobby! This way!" She told them as the three of them turned the corner only for the window at the end of the hallway to explode making Rogue scream before two soldiers entered but John opened his lighter and he sent two fireballs at them creating explosions sending the two soldiers flying back out the window.

"Come on!" Bobby shouted as the three of them ran off in another direction, they soon ran into the digimon, Mizu and Layla.

"Guys! We need help! Something's happened to Daisuke, she's gone crazy and is attacking Takato," Mizu told them.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Just what I said, come on!" Mizu exclaimed as two soldiers turned the corner and approached the group.

"V-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he ran towards a soldier and he headbutted one in the face knocking him out.

"PYRO SPHERE!" Guilmon shouted as he launched a red fireball at the second soldier hitting him dead centre and sending him flying backwards and knocking him out. Takato meanwhile was busy ducking and avoiding Daisuke's claw strikes.

"Daisuke! Come on this is crazy! Why are you fighting me!?" He asked her but again Daisuke stayed silent as she sent an optic blast right at Takato who rolled to the side as the blast hit the wall behind him and created a hole in it. "Okay! I am through playing nice," he said as Daisuke ran towards him but he held his hand up and Daisuke was lifted into the air, Takato then threw Daisuke through a wall and he sighed. But before he could breathe Daisuke jumped through the hall again this time using her organic steel power and she ran towards Takato and punched and kicked at him but Takato dodged all the attacks before Daisuke hit his ribs with a wile right hook and he felt a rib crack and he coughed up some blood, Daisuke then went to deliver one more blow but she was thrown back again by Takato and his telekinesis. "Daisuke! Please listen to me! You're my friend! I couldn't bear it if something bad happened to you! Please snap out of this!" He begged her but Daisuke snarled and she ran towards Takato without using any of her powers and punched at him but he caught her fist and then the other one before he pulled Daisuke close to him and he kissed her on the lips making Daisuke's eyes widen before she closed them and moaned, she then opened her eyes and the rings had vanished and Daisuke looked around.

"What happened? I had a weird dream about us kissing," She said and Takato blushed and chuckled nervously and Daisuke blushed before she squeaked embarrassed. "We did?" She asked horrified.

"We can talk about this later, right now we need to get out of here!" Takato told her and she nodded as both ran off where they soon, Bobby, Rogue, John, Layla, Mizu and the digimon being surrounded by soldiers, Daisuke roared as she ran towards the edge of the balcony and she jumped down and stabbed one soldier making the others look at her and they all aimed their guns at her but she smirked.

"Access Magneto," She said and the guns all flew out of the soldiers hands. "You homo-sapiens and your guns," She said disappointed before she winked and the guns all fired and shot the soldiers and they dropped dead, the guns then all dropped to the ground and Daisuke looked at the others who were looking at her in shock. "Come on, don't just stand there," She told them as Takato came down the stairs as Logan ran into the area.

"There you all are. Time to go," he said as the door opened and a helicopter was heard.

"This way," Takato said as everyone ran off towards a secret entrance but Daisuke shut the door behind Takato and Logan.

"Dai!" Takato shouted as the soldiers rounded the corner.

"You want to shoot me! Shoot me!" She shouted angrily at them her claws coming out of her knuckles.

"Don't shoot!" Stryker shouted as he walked around the corner. "Not yet anyway. Well, well, Stardust. It's been a while hasn't it," He said to her.

"You. I know you, you were at Alkali Lake when I was taken there after I rescued Layla," Daisuke said.

"That's right I was, William Stryker," Stryker said as Daisuke felt some blood on her neck and she wiped it off before looking at it. "Ah, I see the mind control serum capsule I implanted into you has stopped effecting you,"

"You! You made me fight Takato you bastard!" She shouted at Stryker angrily.

"You guys wait!" Takato shouted as he and the others ran down a tunnel. "We have to save her, they're going to kill her!"

"She can handle herself," John said.

"Logan! Please!" Takato begged and Logan looked at him and nodded.

"Come on," He said and everyone headed back towards Daisuke.

"Mind control serum…wait you're the one who made that mutant attack the president. And for what so you can attack helpless children? What kind of sick twisted old man are you?" Daisuke asked him disgusted.

"I simply provided the world with a reason on why to hate mutants, your kind are nothing more than freaks of nature, and I won't rest until you and every other mutant is dead and humanity reigns supreme," Stryker said as Daisuke closed her eyes briefly, just then the secret hatch opened and Logan stepped out followed by Takato.

"Dai come on," Takato told her.

"Wolverine? How long has it been? Fifteen years? You haven't aged a day, me on the other hand….nature," Stryker said.

"Who are you?" Logan asked him.

"Don't you remember me…old friend?" Stryker asked but suddenly a wall of crystal rose up between Stryker and the others.

"No! No!" Logan shouted.

"Logan, Daisuke come on!" Mizu shouted to them.

"Guys go! We'll be fine!" Daisuke told them all.

"But we won't," Rogue said and Logan and Daisuke sighed before they ran off with the others through the entrance and the door shut behind them.

"Keep running," Logan said and soon everyone ended up in the garage.

"Get in," Logan told Rogue, Bobby and John as the all headed to a blue sports car.

"I'm driving," John said.

"Next time maybe," Logan told him.

"Veemon, ready?" Daisuke asked him.

"Coronamon?" Mizu asked.

"Ready," Both said.

"DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE!" Daisuke exclaimed as Veemon glowed bright blue.

"VEEMON….ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO….RAIDRAMON THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP!" Veemon shouted as he digivolved into Raidramon.

"CORONAMON….DIGIVOLVE TOO…..FIRAMON!" Coronamon shouted as he digivolved into Firamon.

"This is Cyclops's car," Bobby told Logan who smirked.

"Oh yeah?" He asked before he extended his middle claw and jammed it into the ignition and the car turned on and it sped up and smashed through the garage doors followed by Daisuke, Layla and Raidramon and Firamon, Guilmon, Takato and Mizu and the two digimon followed the car as it sped down the road away from the mansion. Several soldiers meanwhile arrived in the basement in front of Cerebro and one soldier looked at the door to the machine.

"What the hell was that back there?" John asked in the car.

"Stryker, his name is Stryker," Logan said.

"Who is he?" Rogue asked him.

"I can't remember," He answered her. Two soldiers wheeled a machine towards Cerebro as Stryker arrived.

"Hey Logan, catch," Daisuke called to Logan as she tossed his dog tags to him from Raidramon and he caught them.

"I hate uncomfortable silences," John said as he pressed play only for Bye Bye Bye from Nsync to blare out of the speakers.

"Oh god! Cyclops's has a secret crush on a boy band, and a shit one at that," Daisuke said as Logan turned the music off with a smirk.

"Tell me about it," he said as a small device popped out and he looked at it.

"That's not his CD player," John said as Logan opened it and it beeped.

"Whoa," he said as he tried to use it like a phone.

"Hey pass that here," Daisuke said and he tossed it to her and she caught it.

"What is it?" Bobby asked her.

"It's a communicator, but I don't know how it works, I'll figure it out when we get somewhere safe," She answered pocketing the communicator.

"Where to now?" Layla asked.

"Storm and Jean are in Boston, we'll head that way," Logan answered her.

"My parents are in Boston," Bobby said.

"Good," Logan said as the car sped off and Raidramon and Firamon followed after him.

"Sergeant," Stryker asked.

"Several of the mutants escaped through tunnels not on our schematics, we have six in custody sir," The soldier answered as Stryker walked up to Cerebro and a solider looked at him and he nodded and the soldier looked into the machine and it fired a blue beam at the door as it started to turn before the door opened up.

"Welcome professor," Cerebro said and Stryker smiled as he walked inside and looked around.

"Take what we need gentlemen," He told them before he walked out.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

I don't own Digimon or X-Men

Chapter Fourteen

Laurio was sitting at a table in a bar drinking after what had happened to the Professor and Cyclops and the TV was turned to a protest with a news reporter talking before Laurio sighed. "Turn that shit off, Lou," He said to the man behind the bar who nodded and turned the TV.

"A lot on your mind?" Laurio turned to see a beautiful blonde woman turn to face him. "Mr…Laurio? I'm Grace," The woman said with a flirty smile and Laurio's mouth opened slightly as Grace walked towards him carrying to beers in her hands. "You want another beer?" She asked him sitting across from him. "Of course you do," She said before he could answered pushing a beer towards him but at the bottom of the glass were to quickly dissolving pills. The door to the bathroom suddenly swung open and Grace and Laurio were passionately kissing each other.

"You're really aggressive," Laurio said.

"Yes I am," Grace said as the door to one of the stalls was opened and both of them moved inside before Grace shut the door.

"This place is kinda dirty isn't it?" Laurio asked sitting on the toilet.

"That's the idea," Grace said.

"Bottoms up," Laurio said.

"I certainly hope so," Grace said as Laurio downed the last of the beer before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he burped and Grace turned Laurio on his stomach and pulled his pants down and took out a syringe filled with liquid iron and Grace turned into Mystique. "Bottoms up," She said injecting the liquid iron into Laurio's backside and Mystique smirked.

Meanwhile back at Alkali Lake, Professor Xavier groaned as he opened his eyes and he saw Yuriko wearing a black body suit and Stryker in front of him. "William…"

"Please Xavier, don't get up." Stryker said as Xavier winced as he closed his eyes. "And that little invention on your head is what I call a neural inhibitor. It keeps you outta my head," He explained as Xavier looked to see his wrists restrained.

"What have you done to Scott?" He asked.

"Don't worry about him. I'm just giving him a little re-education. Of course you would know about that wouldn't you?" Stryker asked him.

"William, you wanted me to cure your son, but mutation is not a disease that can be handled carelessly…" Xavier said.

"You're lying!" Stryker snapped angrily at him. "You were more frightened of him than I was. You know, just one year after Jason returned from your school, my wife…You see, he resented us. He blamed us for his condition, so he would toy with our minds, projecting visions and scenarios into our brains. Well, my wife, in the end, she took a power drill to her left temple in an attempt to bore the images out. My boy- the great illusionist." Stryker said as Xavier noticed Yuriko looking around before she looked at her fingers, Stryker then turned and he walked towards her.

"For someone who hates mutants you sure keep very strange company," Xavier said as Stryker bent Yuriko's head forward and took out a vial and poured several drops onto a burn mark on the back of her neck.

"Oh, they serve their purpose, as long as they can be controlled." Stryker said as Yuriko lifted her head and her eyes had regained the white rings in them.

"You arranged the attack on the president." Xavier said as Yuriko left the room.

"Caught on have you? Daisuke, one of your students already figured it out when I paid a visit to your little school," Stryker said. "You know, I've been working with mutants as long as you have, Xavier, but the most frustrating thing I've learned is nobody really knows how many even exist or how to find them. Except you," He told the professor.

"William, if you think that I will willingly help you than you are sadly mistaken," Xavier told him and Stryker smirked.

"I knew you'd say that. Unfortunately this little potion won't work on you, you're too powerful for that. Instead, we'll go right to the source. Allow me to introduce mutant 143." Stryker said as Xavier saw a soldier wheel in a young man with different colour eyes and a machine attached to the back of his neck. "The fluid secreted by his brain acts as a mind-controlling agent."

"Jason?" Xavier asked. "Oh dear God, William. This is your own son. What have you done to him?" Xavier asked him.

"No, Charles! My son is dead. Just like the rest of you." Stryker said as he, Yuriko and the two soldiers left the room and Jason looked at Xavier who gasped.

In Boston, Bobby unlocked his family's houses front door and everyone walked inside. "Mum? Dad? Ronny? Is anybody home?" He called out but no one answered him, "I'll try and find some clothes, don't burn anything," He said to John who looked at him surprised while the others smirked. Rogue was son upstairs with her hair in a ponytail and Bobby walked up to her. "Found some of my mum's old clothes. I think they were before I was born," He told her as Rogue took the shirt and smiled.

"Groovy," She said, meanwhile Daisuke was in the kitchen wearing jeans and a leather jacket and she fiddled with the communicator.

"Hello?" She said into it but all she heard was static. "Hello?" She tried again before she sighed. "Jean…Storm…where are you?" She asked.

"Still no luck?" Logan asked her leaning against the wall.

"No, I just hope they haven't headed back to the mansion," She replied. Meanwhile Rogue had started to change and Bobby turned away before he snuck a peek, John meanwhile looked at several pictures of Bobby and his family and he frowned.

"Something on your mind?" Takato asked him but John simply remained silent and walked off.

"What's his problem?" Mizu asked as she, Guilmon, Veemon, Coronamon and Layla walked up to Takato.

"I wish I knew," He replied. Rogue placed her hand on Bobby's shoulder and he turned around and handed her a pair of white gloves.

"My grandmothers," he told her.

"Thanks," She replied as she and Bobby shared a look.

"You won't hurt me," He told her before both of them kissed briefly and Rogue breathed out cool air.

"Wow," She said smiling, she and Bobby then started to kiss more passionately before Bobby's eyes went wide and he pulled away gasping. "I-I'm sorry," Rogue told him.

"It's okay," He answered her. Logan opened the fridge and he sniffed around before he grabbed a bottle and opened it, he then drank some of it before he stopped and shot his claws out at the cat that was on the counter.

"Calm down Logan, it's just a cat," Daisuke told him with a chuckle as the cat walked over and licked Logan's claws making him smile. "Aw, Logan's a big old softie," Daisuke cooed laughing. Both then heard the door open up and both turned. "Access Mystique," Daisuke thought and Logan saw her body morph into an older woman with short brown hair and sky blue eyes and tanned skin just before the rest of Bobby's family walked into the door.

"Who the hell are you?" Bobby's father asked them as Bobby ran down the stairs.

"Bobby? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" His mother asked him.

"Bobby, who are these two?" His father asked pointing at Daisuke and Logan.

"Uh….These are Professor's Logan and Daisuke," Bobby said making both of them look at each other. "There's something I need to tell you," He then said.

Laurio walked into the room leading into Magneto's cell and he carried a tray and stood in the scanner which beeped as it scanned him and the guard at the computer saw a blip on the screen but he thought nothing of it. "You're clear," He told Laurio as the door opened and Laurio walked towards Magneto's cell where he was sleeping on his bed.

"Have a nice sleep, Lehnsherr?" he asked as Magneto smiled.

"There's something different about you Mr Laurio," He said standing up.

"Yeah. I was having a good day," Laurio said.

"No it's not that," Magneto said.

"Sit down," Laurio told him.

"No," Magneto said and Laurio took out his baton.

"Sit your ass down," He said again,

"What could it be?" Magneto asked as he lifted his hand and Laurio rose into the air.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Ah. There it is. Too much iron in your blood," Magneto said as he held his hand out and cracks were heard as holes ripped open in Laurio's body as the iron Mystique had injected into him came out of his body and formed into three balls. "Mr Laurio, never trust a beautiful women especially one who's interested in you," Magneto said as the three balls of metal flew around shattering the glass to his cell, Magneto then walked towards the ledge and one of the balls morphed into a disk that he then stood on as it hovered across the chasm and the other two metal balls flew towards the other side hitting the other two guards that were there and Magneto smiled madly before he stepped onto the other side and a guard walked through before turning into Mystique. "My dear, you never cease to amaze me," Magneto said.

"Come on, I took care of the other guards," Mystique told him and both fled Magneto's prison before any more guards arrived.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

I don't own Digimon or X-Men

Back at Bobby's family's house everyone was in the living room with John playing with his lighter. "So…when did you first know you were a…" Bobby's mother said.

"A mutant?" John said as he played with his lighter.

"Would you cut that out?" Bobby's mother asked him.

"You have to understand. We thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted." Bobby's father said.

"Bobby is gifted," Rogue said.

"We know that. We just didn't realise…" Bobby's father tried to say.

"We still love you Bobby. It's just this mutant problem is a little…" Bobby's mother said.

"What mutant problem?" Daisuke asked slightly hostile.

"It's complicated," Bobby's mother answered.

"Sure it is," Daisuke mumbled.

"What exactly are you professors of Mr Logan and Ms Daisuke?" Bobby's father asked Logan and Daisuke.

"Art," Logan said.

"Chemistry," Daisuke answered as everyone looked at her and Logan and both shrugged.

"You should see what Bobby can do," Rogue said as Bobby's mother took a sip of her tea and Bobby placed his finger on the cup and it instantly froze making his mother gasp.

"Bobby!" She said in shock as she turned her cup over and the frozen drink fell onto the plate, the cat meowed as it jumped onto the table and started to lick the ice making John chuckle. Bobby's brother stood and stormed off angrily. "Ronny!" His mother called to him. "This is all my fault," She said.

"Actually, it's been discovered that the males are the ones that carry the mutant gene and pass it on, so it's his fault," John said. Ronny meanwhile was in his room when he dialled a number.

"911, please state your emergency,"

"I need the police. There a people in our house, they won't let us leave," Ronny said as he looked at his TV to see a news report about the attack on the X-Mansion. Meanwhile in the X-Jet, Storm was changing the frequency trying to reach someone.

"Nobody's responding. I can't get a signal," She said.

"Why don't you take a break? I'll keep trying." Jean said to her and Storm nodded before she got out of her chair and walked back towards Kurt who was reciting the Hail Mary prayer in German. She sat down beside Kurt who looked at her.

"So…what are they?" She asked looking at the marks on Kurt's face.

"They're angelic symbols passed onto mankind by the archangel Gabriel," He answered.

"They're beautiful, how many do you have?" Storm asked him.

"One for every sin. So quite a few." He answered. "You and Miss Grey are schoolteachers?" He then asked her.

"Yes. At a school for people like us, where we can be safe." Storm answered.

"Safe from what?" Kurt asked.

"Everyone else," Storm replied.

"Do you know, outside of the circus most people were afraid of me. But I did not hate them. I pitied them. Do you know why?" He asked but Storm shook her head. "Because most people will never know anything beyond what they see with their own two eyes," He explained.

"Well, I gave up on pity a long time ago," Storm said as Kurt placed his hand on her face gently.

"Someone so beautiful should not be so angry," He said.

"Sometimes anger, can help you survive," Strom told him.

"But so can faith," Kurt replied.

"Storm, I found an active com device," Jean said.

"Where?" She asked. Back at Bobby's house a beeping was heard and everyone looked towards Daisuke who pulled out the com device.

"Oh, sorry. It's for me," She said as she walked outside.

"Bobby? Have you tried not being a mutant?" His mother asked him.

"No one's left, Jean. Soldiers came in the middle of the night," Daisuke said into the com device.

"What about the children?" Storm asked.

"Logan said he saw them escape with Colossus. But I'm not sure about the others," Daisuke answered.

"We haven't been able to reach the professor or Scott either," Jean said.

"That's not good," Daisuke said.

"Where are you Daisuke?" Storm asked her.

"Boston, with Bobby Drake's family," She answered.

"Okay we're on our way," Storm told her.

"And Storm, you two better get here fast." Daisuke said before she hung up and she heard a noise and saw police officers approaching the house. She went back inside and headed to the front door. "We need to go. Now!" She said to everyone.

"Why?" Takato answered.

"Daisuke, what's wrong?" Layla asked her but Daisuke walked outside with her claws extended.

"Drop the knives and put your hands in the air," An officer told Daisuke pointing his gun at her and the others while Veemon, Guilmon and Coronamon hid in the bushes.

"What's going on here?" Daisuke asked.

"Ronny," Bobby said.

"Oh terrific, another family selling out one of their own," Daisuke thought angrily.

"I said drop the knives," The officer told Daisuke again. Another cop banged on the glass door at the back of the house.

"Open this door," He told Bobby's parents.

"Break it," Another cop said and the glass was shattered.

"Hands against the wall," A third cop told the two adults.

"This is just a misunderstanding," Daisuke said.

"Put the knives down!" The officer shouted.

"I can't," Daisuke told him. "Look," She said as she held her hand out and the claws receded before the cop shot her in the head and she collapsed and Layla screamed.

"Dai!" Takato exclaimed as a blue blur shot out of the bushes and crashed into the officer that had shot Daisuke and Veemon stated to punch the officer repeatedly in the face angrily. The officers were in shock at the digimon's appearance before Takato grabbed him and held him back.

"On the ground now!" Another cop shouted as John looked at his lighter.

"You know how you hear about all those dangerous mutants on the TV?" He asked. "Well…I am the worst one," He said as he sent a blast of fire at the other officer on the porch sending her flying and everyone looked at him shocked, he then sent fireballs at the police cruisers blowing them up and sending them skyward and Ronny watched on in terror. John then threw a fireball at an approaching cruiser and sent it flying in a massive explosion.

"John! Enough!" Mizu shouted at him but he didn't listen and Mizu took action and sent ice beams at the fires extinguishing them. The bullet that hit Daisuke fell off her forehead and the wound closed and her eyes opened up. A rumbling was heard and everyone saw the X-Jet landing on the street as Daisuke stood back up and cracked her neck. She then saw the destruction and looked at John who gave her a grin and she briefly nodded before everyone headed to the jet. The officer who shot Daisuke got up and looked at her in shock, Daisuke looked at him before she shook her head in disappointment and she continued walking off as Bobby looked back at his family before he too headed to the jet. Inside everyone saw Kurt sitting in a seat.

"Guten Tag," He greeted.

"Who the hell is this?" Logan asked.

"Kurt Wagner. But in the Munich Circus I was known as The Incredible Nightcrawler," Kurt said.

"Another time," Logan said to him before he turned to Storm. "Storm? He asked.

"We're out of here," She answered as the jet took off. Meanwhile Xavier was looking down at his legs both fully working and supporting him before he frowned.

"Jason! Stop it!" He shouted at Stryker's son but he remained silent and Xavier gasped as he tried to fight off another one of Jason's hallucinations. Xavier soon opened his eyes to find himself back in the X-Mansion when he heard crying and he turned to see a young girl crying in a corner. "It's alright, you can come out now," He told her.

"Are they gone?" She asked him.

"Yes," He answered and the girl stood and walked towards him. "Where are all the other students?"

"I don't know," The girl answered.

"Well, we'll have to find them won't we?" Xavier said as he wiped the tears from the girl's eyes. "We'll use Cerebro, come on," Xavier said as he and the headed towards Cerebro.

"How far are we?" Logan asked Jean as the X-Jet continued to fly.

"We're actually coming up on the mansion now," She answered before beeping was heard.

"What's that?" Layla asked.

"I've got two signals approaching. Coming in fast," Storm said looking at the radar and two jets sped over them.

"Unidentified aircraft, you are ordered to descend to twenty thousand feet. Return with our escort to Hanscom Air Force Base. You have ten seconds to comply." One of the jet pilots said.

"Well, somebody's angry," Storm said.

"I wonder why," Daisuke said looking at John who shrugged.

"We are coming up alongside you to escort you to Hanscom Air Force Base," the pilot said and the two jets flew beside the jet and one of the pilots pointed down. "Lower your altitude now. Repeat: lower you altitude to twenty thousand feet. This is your last warning," The pilot said before the two jets pulled back and suddenly rapid beeping was heard.

"That's not good," Daisuke said.

"They're marking us," Storm said.

"What!?" Logan asked.

"They're gonna fire! Hang on!" Storm shouted and everyone strapped in but Layla couldn't get her straps locked in. "I gotta shake them," Storm said as the jet suddenly did a diving barrel roll.

"Please don't do that again," John said.

"I agree," Logan said. "Don't we have any weapons in this heap?" He then asked as Storm's eyes became cloudy and tornados started to form behind the X-Jet and the two jets struggled to avoid the spiralling vortexes of wind, one tornado slammed into one of the jets and the pilot ejected.

"One down," Takato said, the other jet still came after them before firing two missiles at the X-Jet before the pilot ejected.

"Incoming!" Mizu shouted.

"Open the ramp!" Daisuke shouted as the ramp dropped.

"The hell are you doing!?" Logan asked her.

"Access Magneto," Daisuke said before she held her hand out at the two rapidly approaching missiles, she made a fist and one missile flew wildly before it exploded, Daisuke then tried to do the same to the other one but by the time she got her eyes on the missile it had hit the jet's room and a scream was heard and Daisuke's heart jumped in her throat as she saw Layla plummeting. "Layla!" She shouted, she nearly jumped after her before she heard a whoosh and Kurt appeared above Layla and he caught her before whooshing back inside the jet as it continued to plummet to the ground, Daisuke then saw the hole in the roof fix itself and the jet started to slow down.

"Daisuke!?" Takato asked her.

"It's not me," She answered as the jet came to a sudden stop. "What's going on?" Daisuke asked as the jet was landed and everyone saw Magneto and Mystique. "Oh perfect," She mumbled sarcastically as everyone disembarked the jet.

"When will you people learn how to fly?" Magneto asked them as he and Mystique shared a smirk.

"Well things can't get any worse?" Logan asked as gagging was heard and Layla threw up all over Kurt. "I spoke too soon," He mumbled.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

I don't own Digimon or X-Men

Night soon fell and Bobby, Rogue and John were setting up their camp for the night. Kurt however was sitting on the grass watching Magneto, Mystique, Storm, Logan, Jean, Mizu, Daisuke and Takato talking around a fire not far from the others but out of hearing range. Layla walked over to Kurt and she sat down and he looked at her. "Thanks for saving me," She told him.

"You are welcome little one," He replied before he looked over at the X-Men, Magneto and Mystique again.

"Can you hear what they are saying?" Layla asked him.

"I can take a closer look," Kurt told her and Layla nodded to him.

"His name is Colonel William Stryker," Magneto said sitting down as he looked at the X-Men. "And he invaded your mansion for one purpose: he wanted Cerebro, or at least enough of it to make one of his own,"

"Wait, that makes no sense. Can't Cerebro only be used by a telepath?" Daisuke asked.

"No; well yes a telepath can use it but not without a great deal of exertion. Only the Professor can use it safely," Jean said.

"Which I think is the only reason my old friend is still alive," Magneto said.

"Oh my God," Storm said.

"Excuse me, what're you all so afraid of?" Logan asked.

"While Cerebro is working, Charles's mind is connected to every single living person on the planet. If he were forced to concentrate hard enough on a particular group-let's say mutants, for example- he could kill us all," Magneto said.

"Wait a minute. How would Stryker even know where to find Cerebro in the first place?" Takato asked and Magneto sighed.

"Because I told him." He said and Daisuke face palmed. "I helped Charles built it, remember? Mr Stryker has powerful methods of persuasion, even against a mutant as strong as Charles,"

"So who is Stryker anyway? Apart from a genocidal madman bent on killing all mutants so humanity can reign supreme," Daisuke said.

"He's a military scientist. He's spent his whole life trying to solve the mutant problem. If you want a more intimate perspective, why don't you ask Wolverine?" Magneto asked looking at Logan as did everyone else. "You don't remember, do you? William Stryker- the only other man I know to be able to manipulate Adamantium- the metal on your bones- it carries his signature."

"But the professor…." Logan said.

"Charles trusted you were smart enough to figure that out on your own, but he gives you more credit than I do." Magneto said.

"Why do you need us?" Mizu asked.

"Mystique has discovered plans for a base that Stryker has been operating out of for decades. We know that's where he is building the second Cerebro, but we don't know where the base is." Magneto said.

"And you think one of us might?" Logan asked him and Magneto nodded.

"In fact, one of you has already been there before. Isn't that right Stardust?" Magneto asked Daisuke who raised an eyebrow but before she could answer Magneto looked up followed by everyone else.

"Kurt?" Daisuke asked looking at him hanging upside down on a branch.

"Oh. Hello," He said with a wave. "I didn't mean to snoop," He apologised.

"Get down here," Storm told him and Kurt dropped down.

"So where's Stryker?" Takato asked Daisuke who scratched her head trying to think before her eyes widened.

"He's at Alkali Lake," She said.

"That's where the Professor sent me, there's nothing there," Logan said.

"Not on the surface, the base is underground," Daisuke explained. Soon everyone was back at the camp with Daisuke standing by the ramp as Takato walked down.

"Hey," He greeted her.

"Hey," She replied.

"Are you alright?" Takato asked her.

"Yeah," She answered.

"You sure?"

"How it's looking?" Daisuke asked him and Takato sighed.

"Not good. It's gonna be another four or five hours before me and Jean can get it off the ground," He answered.

"How's Jean?" Daisuke asked.

"She's worried about Scott, she loves him," Takato said.

"What about you?" Daisuke asked him and Takato looked at her. "We kissed in the mansion when it was under attack, but I'm still confused about it. Did you mean it? Or was it just to snap me out of Stryker's control?"

"I love you Daisuke, and I mean that," Takato told her.

"Do you?" She asked him and Takato frowned before he grabbed Daisuke's hand and pulled her into him and kissed her passionately before Daisuke broke the kiss. "I'm going to bed," She said and she walked off and Takato groaned and held his head in his hands, before he then walked back into the jet. Unknown to Daisuke or Takato, Mystique was watching them.

"Excuse me," Kurt said walking up to her. "They say you can imitate anybody, even their voice,"

"Even their voice," Mystique mimicked in Kurt's voice.

"Then why not stay in disguise all the time, you know? Like everyone else?" Kurt asked her.

"Because we shouldn't have to," Mystique told him walked off and Kurt's tail spun around, Bobby attached a tube to a tent and it inflated up before he walked over to Rogue who was trying to start the fire while John sat there doing nothing.

"Hey, can you help?" Bobby asked him but John remained silent before the fire came to life and Bobby and Rogue put their hands up to the fire to warm up. Takato meanwhile was sitting in one of the chairs in the jet frustrated.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Takato turned to look at his sister walk into the jet.

"It's Daisuke, I think she doubts I love her. She thinks that kiss was nothing more than to snap her out of Stryker's control over her," He answered.

"Have you talked about it?" Mizu asked him.

"Yes, well kind of. Just now she asked me if I meant that kiss, so I kissed her again but I think I've blown it," Takato sighed only to yelp as Mizu whacked him in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You don't just kiss a girl Takato. You and Daisuke should really talk about this, before something bad happens," Mizu told her brother and he nodded.

"Can you help me think of what to say?" He asked and Mizu nodded and he smiled. Daisuke meanwhile was in her tent when she heard the front unzip and she saw Takato walk in.

"Look…" She tried to say but Takato stopped her and kissed her on the lips and she moaned returning the kiss and her hands roamed over Takato's body before she stopped and gasped as her fingers ran across three scars on his chest. "You…" She growled.

"No one's ever left a scar quite like you before," Takato whispered before turning into Mystique.

"What do you want bitch? An apology?" Daisuke asked angrily.

"You know what I want," Mystique said licking Daisuke's ear. "But what do you want?" She asked her before she turned into Ken, then TK before switching back into Takato. Daisuke growled and threw her off angrily and sat up. "What do you really want?" Mystique asked as she turned into Stryker.

"I want you to get out. Before I finish what I started on Liberty Island," Daisuke told Mystique who complied and left the tent. "My God," Daisuke said rubbing her forehead once she left.

The next day the X-Jet was flying towards Alkali Lake. Bobby and Rogue were looking at an X-Men uniform as Daisuke and Logan put theirs on. "Why don't we get uniforms?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, where's ours?" Bobby asked them.

"They're on order. They should arrive in a few years," Daisuke answered them before she sat next to Takato, Bobby and Rogue heard Magneto and Mystique laughing and they looked at them.

"We love what you've done with your hair," Magneto said and Rogue took off one of her gloves.

"Whoa, hey easy. Come on let's go," Bobby told Rogue and both of them walked off. John looked over at Magneto and Mystique.

"So, they say you're the bad guy," John said.

"Is that what they say?" Magneto asked and John nodded before he saw Magneto's helmet.

"That's a dorky looking helmet. What's it for?" He asked Magneto.

"This dorky looking helmet is the only thing that'll protect me from the real bad guys," He answered before he pulled John's lighter into his hand. "What's your name?"

"John," John answered him.

"What's your real name John?" Magneto asked him, John held his hand out and the fire from the lighter jumped into his hand.

"Pyro," John said.

"Quite a talent you have there, Pyro," Magneto praised him.

"I can only control the fire, I can't create it," John explained as he snuffed out the fire in his hand.

"You are a god among insects. Never let anyone tell you different." Magneto told him as he handed the lighter to John who took the lighter.

At Alkali Lake, a soldier walked over to Stryker who was sitting in front of a computer. "Sir, the machine has been completed to all specifications," He said.

"Good," Stryker said as he watched one of the mutant children place his hand on the door to the cell before he got zapped and Stryker chuckled.

"If I may ask sir, why are we keeping the children here?" The soldier asked him.

"I am a scientist, Sergeant Lyman. When I build a machine, I want to make sure that it's working," Stryker answered him. Outside the base the X-Jet had landed in a clearing and everyone was looking at a hologram.

"All right, this is a topographic map of the dam. This is the spillway. See these density changes in the terrain? They're tyre tracks," Storm explained.

"The entrance," Logan said and Storm nodded.

"And this shows the depth of the ice covering the ground. And this is recent water activity," Storm said as a hologram of water coming out of the spillway appeared.

"We go in there, Stryker can flood the spillway," Jean said.

"Can you teleport inside?" Storm asked Kurt.

"No, I have to see where I am going. Otherwise I can wind up inside a wall," He answered.

"I'll go," Daisuke said making everyone look at her. "I can get inside there no problem,"

"Stardust. Whoever goes into the dam needs to be able to operate the spillway mechanism, how will you be able to do that?" Magneto asked walking up to her and Daisuke smirked at him before she turned into Logan.

"I have a hunch Stryker will want me alive," She said in Logan's voice before she left the jet and headed towards the spillway.

"Dai wait up," She turned to see Takato run up to her.

"Can this wait?" She asked him as she turned back to normal.

"Not really. Look, just be careful, I don't want anything bad to happen to you," Takato told her and she nodded before she walked off. "I love you Dai," He said and Daisuke turned and she walked back to him and pecked him on the cheek making him blush brightly.

"I love you too. Wish me luck," She said before she ran off and turned back into Logan.

"Good luck," Takato said before he headed back to the X-Jet.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

I don't own Digimon or X-Men

Daisuke slowly walked down the spillway disguised as Logan, she looked around cautiously in case Stryker had added defences. Her approach was caught on a camera and a soldier saw her coming. "Sir, there is someone coming up the spillway," He said to Stryker who stood from his chair and he walked towards the soldier at the same time Daisuke arrived at the end of the spillway.

"Stryker!" She shouted holding her arms out looking up to the camera above the door. "Stryker! Come out where I can see you!"

"I'm flooding it," The soldier said.

"No," Stryker stopped him, he then looked at who he thought was Logan. "Well, well. Look who has come home," He said, Daisuke then heard two hidden doors open up and she looked back to see six soldiers five of which pointed the assault rifles they were holding at her, the sixth soldier held in his hands a large piece metal with two hoops welded into it and the soldiers approached.

"Move and your dead freak," A soldier told her as the shackled her and the door opened up and they pushed Daisuke in and she saw dozens of soldiers were there pointing their weapons at her. A door soon opened and Stryker and Yuriko walked in and Stryker looked at Daisuke for several moments before he turned to a soldier.

"There's one thing I know better than anyone, and that's my work. Seal the room, shoot it," Stryker told a soldier.

"Seal the room! Step away!" The soldier shouted and Daisuke smirked.

"Activate Colossus," She thought and her body returned to normal and was covered in organic steel shocking the soldiers while Stryker looked on astonished. Daisuke broke her restraints and sent the six soldiers surrounding her flying, the rest of the soldiers fired their weapons at her but the bullets bounced off her skin. "Okay, my turn," She said before she fired optic blasts from her eyes at the soldiers and she ran towards the rapidly closing door and she slid under it just as it shut, but not before she gave Stryker the bird. A soldier looked at a screen as he saw Stryker approaching with a soldier behind him.

"We have a Metamorph loose. It could be anybody," He said to the soldier who turned to look at the screens.

"Anybody?" he asked as Stryker grabbed the soldier's gun and smacked the butt of the gun against his head before he did the same to the other guard, Stryker then walked towards the console and turned back into Daisuke and pressed a few buttons and the door to the room started to close as Stryker, Yuriko and several soldiers saw her in the room. Daisuke turned and she blew a kiss to Stryker as the door shut.

"Can you override the spillway mechanism?" Stryker asked a soldier.

"Everything is controlled from inside that room. That's why the doors are so thick," He answered.

"Oh. Really!?" Stryker asked sarcastically. "Get some charges, blow the damn door open!" He barked before he looked at a camera. "And take out these cameras!" He shouted and a soldier shot the camera.

"I'm in," Daisuke said into an ear piece.

"She's good," Magneto admitted.

"You've no idea, Magneto," Takato told him. Daisuke typed away at a keypad before she saw the mutant children in their cell.

"Storm. I found the children, they're here. And alive," She said.

"Thank goodness," Storm said over the earpiece. Two soldiers meanwhile strapped a large charge onto the door before they retreated.

"Fire in the hole," A soldier said as the explosive detonated and Daisuke heard the noise but the door stayed standing.

"What's happening?" Logan asked her.

"The idiots are trying to break inside the room, but so far no luck. Okay opening the spillway….now," Daisuke said pressing a final key and an alarm blared, the spillway door opened up and flashes of light appeared and the wind picked up.

"Sergeant, she has opened the spillway doors. More mutants have entered?" A soldier said.

"How many?" The sergeant asked.

"We've lost communications, some sort of electrical disturbance," The soldier answered him.

"Sergeant Lyman, gather your men and meet me outside Cerebro." Stryker said and the sergeant nodded. "You, carry on! When I come back I want this door open all the way," Stryker then told two soldiers who were prying the door open.

Meanwhile the professor was still trapped in Jason's illusion and he and the young girl headed towards Cerebro which scanned Xavier's eye before opening.

"Welcome Professor," A voice said.

"Don't leave me alone, please," The girl begged him.

"You can come inside," Xavier told her and the surroundings changed to reveal Jason behind the professor with a soldier pushing his chair, Xavier and Jason both moved into Cerebro two and the door shut behind them. Daisuke meanwhile was pressing keys when she heard the metal creaking and she saw a huge chunk of the door pulled away before it landed and Magneto was behind it with his hand extended. Jean and Takato threw the two soldiers into the wall as everyone ran into the room.

"About time you got here," Daisuke said.

"Have you found it?" Magneto asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah. A large amount of the dam's energy has been diverted to here," She answered before she walked off.

"Cerebro," Storm said.

"There it is," Magneto said.

"Can you shut it down from here?" Storm asked.

"I tried, but it's on a separate system. Stryker's a monster, but he's no idiot," Daisuke explained.

"Oh my god the children," Storm said looking at the children. "Kurt will you come with me?" She asked him.

"Yes," He answered.

"Where are they?" Storm asked as Mystique pressed a few keys on the computer.

"in a cell one level down," She answered her.

"Stryker," Daisuke said quietly looking at a screen seeing Stryker and Yuriko walking down a corridor, she looked at the other before she left leaving her ear piece behind.

"Come, there's little time to get to Charles," Magneto said.

"Not without us," Logan said and Jean nodded and Magneto looked at Mystique before he nodded to them.

"Okay, we'll get the children, then meet you at Cerebro," Storm said.

"What do we do?" Takato asked and Mizu nodded before he noticed something. "Where's Daisuke?" he asked looking around.

"He's right. Where is she?" Logan asked, Jean noticed her left behind ear piece.

"She's gone," Jean said and everyone looked at her.

"Okay, we'll find Daisuke then," Mizu said and they ran off and the others headed off as well. Outside Cerebro two soldiers were running around setting up a perimeter as Stryker and Yuriko walked towards the door, Stryker then keyed in a code and the door opened, he then walked over to Jason and leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"Jason," Jason's eyes widened as he looked at the professor. "It's time. Time to find our friends," Stryker said and the girl in Xavier's illusion walked up to him.

"Is it time to find our friend?" She asked.

"All of them," Stryker said.

"All of them," The girl mimicked.

"All of the mutants," Stryker said.

"All the mutants," The girl said.

"Everywhere," Stryker said.

"Everywhere," The girl said.

"That's right," Xavier answered.

"Every one of them?" The girl asked.

"Oh, yes," He answered.

"Good," The girl said.

"It's time to bring it to an end. Make me proud," Stryker said before he left the room and Xavier put on the helmet.

"Just don't move," He told the girl.

"Kill anyone who approaches. Even if it's me," Stryker told Sergeant Lyman before he walked off with Yuriko following him.

Meanwhile Magneto, Mystique, Jean and Logan were walking towards Cerebro when Jean shook her head and Logan heard something and he sniffed the air, Jean then threw her arms forward throwing Magneto and Mystique forwards as an optic blast crashed into the wall, Jean and Logan hid behind a wall.

"Go! We'll take care of him!" Jean told the two.

"This is one lovers' quarrel we cannot get involved in, my dear," Magneto said as he and Mystique ran off.

"Perfect. The one time I get to kick Cyclops's ass, and it's when he's being controlled," Logan grumbled, Jean then ran past him and held her hand out and Cyclops's flew through the air and he blasted a truck with his optic blast sending it flying before he crashed into a pillar. He then stood up as Logan ran towards him his claws shooting out of his hands, Cyclops's fired an optic blast at him which he rolled out of the way and Jean used her powers and she threw Cyclops over a ledge and he crashed into a wall before he fell down to the ground below.

"Scott!" Jean shouted as she and Logan looked over the side. "Scott?" She asked concerned.

"Come on," Logan told her. "Let's find him," Storm and Kurt meanwhile were walking down a corridor when they heard voices.

"Help us, anybody!" The two of them ran towards the source of the voice and looked through a window to a cell below.

"Listen," The heard another voice say.

"Jubilee?" Storm asked.

"Storm. Get us out of here," The girl said.

"Ok, we're coming," Storm told her, Kurt then whooshed into the cell below making the kids gasp, soon Kurt teleported the kids up one by one before he brought the last kid up.

"I'm gonna be sick," he said as he threw up. Daisuke meanwhile was walking down hallways searching for Stryker.

"Scott!" Jean shouted as she and Logan walked past several turbines looking for Cyclops. Cyclops walked behind them before he fired an optic blast at Logan sending him flying, Jean turned just as Cyclops sent another blast towards her but she held her hands up and skidded backwards. "Scott, don't do this!" Jean shouted at him as Cyclops continued to fire at Jean, Jean closed her eyes before she opened them up and fire was in her eyes as she threw her arms forwards and a massive explosion occurred sending Jean and Cyclops flying and the turbines were shaken and the outside of the dam cracked. Stryker and Yuriko heard the rumble and walked forwards when Stryker saw water pouring through the ceiling.

"Jean!" Logan shouted as he ran towards her amid rubble and sparks flying. "Are you alright?" he asked her and she nodded as Cyclops approached and Logan held his arm up at him as claws shot out.

"Whoa. It's me," Cyclops said.

"Prove it," Logan told him.

"You're a dick," Cyclops said with a grin and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Okay fine, help me," He said and both he and Cyclops helped Jean to her feet.

"Something's wrong," Jean said and at that same moment, Stryker and Yuriko walked into a room full of gauges.

"My God," Stryker said looking at them. "No!" He shouted before he stormed off.

"Have you found the mutants yet? Have you found all of them?" The girl asked Xavier.

"I'm trying. There are so many of them," He answered.

"Then concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate." The girl said her voice echoing. Daisuke walked down a hallway when she heard something, she turned and walked back towards a flight of stairs and she walked down them and entered a room where she saw a large metal vat filled with water.

"What is this place?" She asked herself as she walked up to the vat and picked up one of the needles with was connected to a large container of bubbling liquid. "Is this metal?" She held her hand out and focused and the metal rose into the air before it dropped back down. Daisuke then noticed three claw marks on the vat of water. "Logan. Oh my God…what did they do to you?" Daisuke noticed several X-Rays on the wall.

"You know, the tricky thing about Adamantium is, that if you ever manage to process its raw, liquid form, you have to keep that way. Keep it hot." Stryker said as he walked down the stairs past Daisuke with Yuriko. "Because once the metal cools, it's indestructible. But you and Logan know that don't you?" He asked her.

"You're nothing more than a monster, you took Logan's life away! Any memories he had of family. He could have been married, had children. And you tore that away from him! And for what!? Just to give him some shiny new claws!" Daisuke shouted angrily at Stryker.

"I wouldn't expect a child to understand. Logan came to me, he let me do what I did to him. I never forced anything on him," Stryker said.

"Like I would believe anything you say. All you've ever done is try to kill all mutants, or use them for your own sick fantasies," Daisuke snarled angrily as Stryker walked off. "Get back here!" She shouted as she ran towards him but Yuriko punched her in the face making her fall on her back. "Look lady, get out my way. Don't make me kill you," Daisuke told her before she rolled backwards. "Access Wolverine!" She shouted and claws shot out of her knuckles, Yuriko held her hands out and her fingernails grew in length and Daisuke saw they were made of Adamantium.

"Oh shit," She said as Yuriko ran towards her.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

I don't own Digimon or X-Men

Yuriko jumped into the air and spun around and she slashed Daisuke across the face leaving five long gashes on her face, Daisuke snarled before she tried to stab Yuriko who ducked and stabbed her arm before she rolled behind Daisuke and stabbed her in the leg making her shout in pain. "Hold still!" Daisuke shouted at her as she tried to stab Yuriko who caught her hand and kicked her in the gut and then stabbed her in the back, before she threw Daisuke into a stone pillar sending debris everywhere. Stryker meanwhile had walked up to a door and he pressed a few buttons and the door unlocked and he walked through it and down a long dark tunnel.

"Where's Daisuke?" Takato asked in worry as he and Mizu ran through the base.

"I don't know, but we have to find her before she gets hurt," Mizu said and Takato nodded his head agreeing with his sister.

"Whoa!" Daisuke shouted as she was thrown by Yuriko again into a wall and she looked at Yuriko crack her knuckles and Daisuke's injuries healed up and she cracked her neck. "Okay, I'll admit you got some moves," She said as Yuriko said nothing and ran towards her and jumped into the air to deliver another blow but Daisuke rolled out of the way and Yuriko left five gouges on the concrete wall. "Access Cyclops!" She shouted and she fired an optic blast at Yuriko sending her flying into a wall and Daisuke sighed in relief. She stood up and she went to walk off before she heard a yell and she turned to see Yuriko jump at her. "Oh come on!" Daisuke shouted as she back flipped out of the way.

Yuriko then ran towards Daisuke again and swung her claws wildly at the mahogany haired girl who ducked and blocked with her own claws. Yuriko then managed to stab Daisuke again and throw her away and she rolled across the floor, Yuriko then ran at her but Daisuke stabbed her in the gut making her cry out in pain. Daisuke then threw Yuriko into a wall and tried to slash her but she moved out of the way, Daisuke then sliced some pipes in half as she continued her assault on Yuriko who kicked her in the face making her stumble back before she leaned back to avoid Yuriko's claws and she slashed her across the face twice before she then stabbed Yuriko in the gut with her right claws. "Aaah!" Yuriko cried in pain as Daisuke stabbed her with her left claw as well.

"How do you like that?" Daisuke asked before she saw the cuts on Yuriko's face heal up. "Oh crap, she's just like Logan," She groaned as Yuriko wrapped her hands around Daisuke's arms and she climbed up before kicking Daisuke in the head making her drop to the floor. Yuriko then ran towards Daisuke and tackled her and both girls flew through the air and crashed into a glass case full of bladed weapons. Daisuke and Yuriko got up and Daisuke grabbed her opponent and threw her over her and onto a sharp piece of metal impaling her before Yuriko pulled herself off and kicked Daisuke in the face, she then ran behind Daisuke and stabbed her several times in the back making her shout in pain before she elbowed Yuriko in the face.

"Daisuke!" Takato shouted as he and Mizu ran into the room.

"Stay back! This is my fight!" She shouted at them, Yuriko lunged at Daisuke but she jumped into the air and landed onto a metal platform. "Come on, don't tell me you're afraid of a little girl like me?" She taunted and Yuriko glared at her before she ran towards Daisuke and jumped up and tackled her off the balcony and they landed on the ground hard. "Me and my big mouth," She thought.

"Should we help?" Mizu asked her brother worried.

"No, this is her fight as she said. I know she can handle her," Takato answered her and Mizu looked at Daisuke and Yuriko fighting before she nodded to her brother.

"Please stop this," Daisuke said but Yuriko continued to attack her. "I've had enough of fighting my own kind," She said but Yuriko ignored her. "Okay. You want to play it that way fine!" She exclaimed as Yuriko kicked her backwards and she crashed into a wall. "Activate Colossus!" She thought.

"Colossus's Organic Steel activated," The voice in her head and her body was covered in steel as Yuriko tried to slash her but her claws didn't leave a scratch. Daisuke then headbutted Yuriko in the head sending her down to the ground and Yuriko shook her head and held it.

"Where…where am I?" She asked looking around.

"Yuriko?" Daisuke asked and she looked at her. "You're at Alkali Lake, do you remember anything?"

"No…nothing but my name," She said and Daisuke, Mizu and Takato gave her looks of sympathy.

"Terrific. Where's Stryker? I'm going to rip him to shreds," Daisuke snarled.

"Stryker!" Yuriko exclaimed. "Him I do remember, I saw all the stuff he did but I couldn't stop him. It's like I was dreaming the whole time," She said.

"Don't worry. I know the feeling. Do you know where he might have gone?" Daisuke asked her.

"Yeah. There's a helicopter outside," She answered.

"Can you take me to it?" Daisuke asked and Yuriko nodded. "Good. Takato, Mizu. You two go and find the others," She told them before Mizu gasped.

"What?" Takato asked her.

"Cerebro…" Mizu answered in worry. Meanwhile back in the X-Jet John looked at Bobby and Rogue before he stood up.

"That's it. I'm sick of this kid shit, I'm going after them," He said as he lowered the ramp.

"John! They told us to stay here," Rogue told him.

"You always do what you're told?" John asked her but she and Bobby stayed silent. "That's what I thought," he said before he left the jet and walked towards the base.

"Well, he's moody," Veemon said and Layla nodded her head. Meanwhile in Cerebro Xavier was still being forced to find all the mutants with the girl whispering in his ear.

"Have you found them yet? All the mutants? Have you? Good. Kill them," The girl said, outside the machine the soldiers heard humming before they heard metal rattle and they all pointed their guns down the corridor. Suddenly the pins on their grenades were pulled out and they tried to remove them but they were too slow and they blew up killing all the guards and the pins dropped to the ground at Magneto's feet. He then walked towards Cerebro with Mystique behind him, he then put the helmet on his head. "Now, concentrate. Concentrate harder. Now find them all. Find all the mutants. Concentrate harder. Each and every one of them. Find all the mutants. Kill them all. Find them all. Kill them," The girl told Xavier.

"We're too late," Mizu said "Agh!" She screamed as she heard a high pitched whining in her head as did Yuriko, Takato and Daisuke.

"Agh! Agh!" Daisuke screamed holding her hands on her head, Storm, Kurt and the children all fell to the ground as they heard the noise in their heads as well. Logan, Jean and Cyclops also fell to the ground holding their heads. John collapsed in the forest his hands on his ears, while Bobby and Rogue held each other's hands. Layla cried in pain before to the digimon's shock her body became covered in crystal and she stopped hearing the noise.

"Eric! Hurry!" Mystique shouted at Magneto who held his arms out at the door to Cerebro. Stryker meanwhile was walking out of the dam to safety. Daisuke was screaming in pain before a voice in her head said.

"Crystal armour activated," It said and her body was covered in crystal like Layla's was and she stopped hearing the noise. Magneto pushed his arms forwards and Cerebro stopped working.

"That's strange," Xavier said as the girl started to cry, the door then slid open and Magneto walked inside and looked at Jason who looked at him but Magneto smirked and tapped his helmet.

"What happened?" Mizu asked as she and Takato helped each other up and Yuriko stood.

"Cerebro. Something must have happened to it," Takato said.

"You two find the others, we'll find Stryker," Daisuke said and the twins nodded before they ran off and Yuriko and Daisuke did the same.

"How's it look from there Charles? Still fighting the good fight?" Magneto asked Charles. "It does not seem they're playing by your rules. Maybe it is time we start playing by their rules," He said before he rose into the air and panels in Cerebro started to fly around and place themselves in other areas, Magneto dropped to the ground and he nodded. Mystique then walked inside and turned into Stryker before she leaned into Jason.

"There has been a change of plan," She told him before she started whispering and Magneto smirked.

"Goodbye, Charles," He said to Xavier as he and Mystique left and the doors shut.

"There's been a change of plans," The girl said to Xavier. "Now find them. Focus. Find them all. The humans. Find all of them. Every one of them," The girl said and Xavier started to locate all the humans in the world.

Stryker was walking towards a helicopter when he unchained it before Yuriko slugged him across the face. She then grabbed him and pushed him against the helicopter and her claws shot into Stryker's arm making him scream. "How does it feel?" She asked him.

"What are you doing?" Stryker asked her.

"You cut me open. You took my life!" She shouted angrily at him.

"You make it sound as if I stole something from you. As I recall, you were the one who volunteered for the procedure." Stryker said.

"Who am I?" Yuriko asked him angrily.

"You…are just another failed experiment, Deathstrike," Stryker said.

"I have a name. It's Yuriko," Yuriko hissed.

"It doesn't change anything. You were an animal then, and you're one now. I just sharpened your claws," Stryker said to Yuriko as an alarm blared.

"Oh no, what's that?" Daisuke asked.

"Answer her," Yuriko said making Stryker shout in pain.

"The dam. It's ruptured, it's going to flood water into the spillway. It's trying to relieve the pressure build up. It's too late. In a few minutes we'll all be underwater. Come with me and I'll tell you all you want to know. You can't help the X-Men, they're as good as dead Stardust." Stryker said to Daisuke. "You're both survivors, I know that." He told both Yuriko and Daisuke.

"And here I thought I was just an animal with claws," Yuriko said. "We die. You die," She told him as she grabbed the chain and tied up Stryker to the helicopter before she and Daisuke ran off.

"There are no answers that way!" He shouted to them as they ran back to the dam.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

I don't own Digimon or X-Men

"Come on! We have to warn the others, before we all drown!" Daisuke shouted to Yuriko as they both ran back towards the dam. "I just hope that they have saved the professor," She thought to herself as she and Yuriko neared the dam. Meanwhile in Cerebro the Professor was being forced to find all the humans in the world.

"Find all the humans. Each and every one. Find them. Find all the humans. Kill them." The girl said to Xavier. Outside Cerebro the children and Storm and Kurt ran up to the door.

"What is this?" Kurt asked Storm.

"Cerebro." Storm answered him, Logan, Cyclops and Jean came around the corner seconds later.

"Storm," Logan said as he and Cyclops helped Jean over to her.

"Jean, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jean answered her.

"What's happening?" Storm asked pointing at Cerebro which was humming.

"The professor is still in there….with another mutant. He's trapped in some kind of…illusion." Jean said before she gasped. "Oh my God. Magneto's reversed Cerebro it's not targeting mutants anymore,"

"Well who is it targeting?" Logan asked her.

"Everyone else," Jean answered, meanwhile outside with Stryker he had just managed to free his hand and as he unchained himself he screamed as he heard a high pitched whine in his head.

"Impossible," He said before he screamed again, around the world all the humans were holding their heads and screaming as they heard a high pitched whine in their heads. In the White House the President was in his chair looking up at the ceiling while another man was collapsed on the floor.

"Everyone stand back," Cyclops said.

"Scott no. His mind is connected to Cerebro. Opening the door could kill him and everyone his mind is linked to." Jean told him.

"Hey! What's going on?" Everyone turned to see Takato and Mizu running up to them.

"Magneto's reversed Cerebro. It's targeting everyone else now," Jean said.

"No. That means…." Takato trailed off.

"Our parents," Mizu said in horror.

"Kurt. I need you to take me inside," Storm said to Kurt.

"Storm, who is this guy? Who are you?" Cyclops asked Kurt.

"My name is Kurt Wagner, but in the Munich circus…" Kurt was cut off by Storm placing her fingers over his lips.

"He's a teleporter," Storm explained.

"I told you. If I cannot see where I am going…" Kurt said to her.

"I have faith in you," Storm said to him and he looked at her for a moment before he nodded.

"Don't believe anything you see in there," Jean told them.

"Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name." Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around Storm. "Thy kingdom come, thy will be done on Earth…." Both he and Storm vanished in a cloud of smoke and reappeared inside Cerebro. "As it is in heaven." He finished, both he and Storm looked to see the little girl stare at them.

"Hello. What are you looking for?" She asked them.

"Professor, can you hear me?" Storm asked her voice echoing. "You've got to stop Cerebro now!" She shouted.

"Who are you talking to?" The girl asked as Kurt went to walk forwards but Storm stopped him.

"Don't move," Storm said.

"But she's just a little girl," Kurt told her.

"No she isn't," Storm said.

"I've got my eyes on you," The girl said her different coloured eyes showing. Stryker meanwhile was chained up to the helicopter with his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Mr Stryker," Magneto said as he and Mystique walked towards him and Stryker looked over at them. "Funny how we keep running into each other. But mark my words, it will never happen again." He told Stryker as he held his hand out and the chain wrapped around Stryker's neck.

"Kurt, it's about to get very cold in here," Storm said to him.

"I am not going anywhere," Kurt replied, Storm nodded before her eyes became cloudy.

"What're you doing?" The girl asked as snow started to appear. Mystique meanwhile was firing up the helicopter when she noticed John standing in front of them and Magneto noticed as well, the door to the helicopter opened up and Joh walked towards the helicopter and inside and the door shut.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood." Magneto greeted him as the helicopter lifted off. Inside Cerebro the temperature started to drop as a blizzard appeared and Kurt dropped to his knees and shivered. Jason meanwhile started to shiver and his power over the professor started to slip.

"Stop it!" The girl shouted at Storm.

"Jason." Xavier said.

"He's going to be so angry at me," The girl said before she screamed and vanished and Xavier removed the helmet as the blizzard died down. Outside the dam started to crack and break.

"Daisuke, where are you?" Takato asked, Daisuke and Yuriko were running down the tunnels trying to find the others before the whole place flooded. Xavier turned to face Jason as the area around them started to collapse. The roof gave way and Kurt teleported Storm to safety before a steel girder crashed into them. He then reappeared and grabbed the Professor and teleported away just before a slab of concrete smashed his wheelchair.

"We have to get out through the spillway!" Storm shouted as everyone hurried back towards the spillway, at the same time Daisuke and Yuriko were running through the base towards the spillway.

"Please let's not be too late," Daisuke said as she and Yuriko ran up some stairs to see the others about to exit through the spillway. Yuriko extended her claws and stabbed a panel and the spillway doors slammed shut.

"You guys don't want to go that way, trust us," Yuriko told them as water burst through the still closing doors before they shut and stopped the incoming water.

"Come on guys, there's another way outta here," Daisuke said and everyone followed Yuriko and Daisuke outside the base where they chopper used to be. "What the hell!?" Daisuke shouted angrily.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked her.

"There was a helicopter right here!" Daisuke shouted angrily. "Son of a bitch! Magneto I should have known!" Daisuke shouted kicking the snow. Just then they all heard an engine rumbling.

"Does anyone hear that?" Takato asked.

"I do," Mizu said and everyone looked to see the X-Jet fly out of the forest.

"The jet!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"It's gonna crash!" Yuriko shouted but miraculously the jet landed in the snow and skidded shortly before stopping. The ramp the lowered and Kurt took the Professor from Storm.

"I will take him," He said.

"Okay," Storm said and Kurt whooshed inside the jet making Bobby, Rogue, Layla and the digimon gaps when Kurt put the professor in a chair. Everyone else ran towards the jet when Daisuke saw Stryker was chained up to a slab of stone. She then walked towards him and Yuriko followed her.

"Well Stryker, what do you have to say for yourself?" She asked him.

"You're just a little girl, what do you know of how this world works?" Stryker asked her.

"A lot more than you ever will. And I believe someone owes you some sweet revenge," Daisuke and Yuriko walked towards Stryker and punched him in the jaw.

"That was for brainwashing me, and making me your slave you bastard." She snarled angrily.

"Nice left hook," Daisuke praised.

"Thanks, maybe later I'll show you some moves I learned," Yuriko said.

"I'd like that," Daisuke said as she and Yuriko walked back to the jet.

"One day someone will finish what I've started, Stardust!" Stryker shouted at her. "One day! ONE DAY!"

"SHUT UP!" Daisuke and Yuriko shouted back at him, both of them then boarded the jet.

"What's wrong?" Yuriko asked the others when they noticed nothing was happening.

"The jet's damaged. The vertical thrusters are offline," Cyclops answered her.

"Then fix it," Daisuke said.

"We're trying," He told her.

"Has anyone seen John?" Rogue asked.

"Pyro? Where the hell is he?" Logan asked.

"He's with Magneto," Jean said.

"What? Why?" Daisuke asked.

"We can worry about that later. Right now we need to get this thing off the ground before the dam blows," Logan said.

"Any ideas? Bobby asked.

"Unless someone wants to push," Cyclops answered him.

"This hunk of junk? Even as Ex-Veemon I couldn't do it," Veemon said.

"Well we need something," Storm said just as the power cut out. "Oh no, we've lost the power,"

"Come on!" Logan shouted frustrated. Daisuke then looked around and sighed heavily, she then walked towards the ramp.

"Dai?" Mizu asked her.

"I'll be back," She replied.

"Where are you going?" Takato asked her.

"Outside," She answered.

"What?" Veemon asked as everyone looked over at her.

"Please don't go," Layla told her.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," She comforted her before she walked down the ramp, Takato then ran after her. "Access Magneto," She said and the ramp shut behind her.

"No!" Takato shouted as Daisuke held her hands out and the jet's engines came online.

"We're not leaving! Lower the ramp!" Logan shouted, the dam suddenly collapsed and water started to surge towards the jet, it soon washed over Stryker and consumed him.

"The dam!" Coronamon shouted.

"Daisuke," Layla said in worry, the water fast approached Daisuke and she saw it coming.

"Access Iceman," She said and a beam of ice shot out of her other hand as she focused on the jet and the water.

"What's she doing!?" Bobby asked.

"She's controlling the jet, and freezing the water on contact," Storm answered, Takato looked out the window at Daisuke who was concentrating hard.

"Almost there, just a little more," She said as the jet started to lift out of the ground.

"You, get her, now!" Takato shouted at Kurt but he tried to teleport but stopped.

"I can't. She won't let me," He answered.

"Dammit!" Cyclops swore.

"I know what I am doing…" Mizu suddenly said.

"Dai….please don't do it like this," Takato said shaking his sister.

"Goodbye," Mizu said.

"No, no, no!" Veemon shouted as the jet started to lift into the air before it took flight and Daisuke lowered her arm before she looked at the oncoming water which overwhelmed her.

"Access Nightcrawler!" She thought.

"Nightcrawler's teleportation activated," The voice in her head said and she whooshed away.

"She's gone. She's gone," Logan said before Takato punched him sending him to the ground.

"Don't you say that!" He shouted angrily at him as Cyclops and Mizu pulled him back. "We have to go back!" He shouted before a whoosh was heard and coughing and gasping. Everyone turned to see Daisuke soaking wet but alive on the floor.

"Daisuke!" Layla cheered as Daisuke gave her a weak smile before coughing again.

"Oh. I'm never doing that again," She groaned as she managed to get to her feet only for Takato to hug her tightly.

"Don't you ever do something like that again," He said relieved and Daisuke smiled at him.

"No promises, after all…if I don't who is gonna save your ass?" She asked and the others chuckled.

"Nice work kid," Logan praised her and she nodded.

"That was awesome," Veemon said and hugged Daisuke as well.

"Nice work," Yuriko said with a nod and Daisuke nodded back.

"Thanks, now we need to get to Washington. This has gotten far beyond Alkali Lake," She said. "You're welcome to come Yuriko, if the Professor says it's okay of course,"

"It is her choice," Xavier said and Yuriko thought briefly.

"I'd be honoured to join you," She said and Daisuke smiled at her as the jet flew off to Washington.

"Today I have been given an opportunity to shed light on the recent occurrences from the attack that ended in this office. To the phenomenon that swept the Earth, nearly annihilating our way of life," The President read off a piece of paper as he walked towards his office. "Do we like this word annihilating?" He asked one of his advisors as they entered the Oval Office which was filled with cameras a reporters, the President then sat in his chair behind his desk.

"Mr President we're live in five, four, three, two…" A man said as the cameras rolled.

"My fellow Americans, in this time of adversity we are being offered a moment. A moment to recognise a growing threat in our own population and take a unique role in the shape of human events," The President said as the lights flickered and the cameras cut out and thunder rumbled. "Did we lose the feed are we still live?" He asked but the people surrounding him didn't respond, the sky outside darkened and lighting flashed revealing the X-Men standing in front of him.

"Good morning, Mr President," Xavier said to him and he noticed Kurt sitting on a dresser and he stood up in shock. "Please, don't be alarmed. We're not going to harm anyone."

"Who are you people?" The President asked them.

"We're mutants. My name is Charles Xavier," Xavier said. "Please, sit down,"

"I'd rather stand," The President said.

"Rogue," Xavier said and Rogue placed a folder on the President's desk. "These files were taken from the private offices of William Stryker," He said as the President picked up the folder and looked through it.

"How did you get this?" He asked.

"Let's just say I know a little girl who can walk through walls," Xavier said and Kurt smirked.

"I've never seen this information," The President said as he sat back down in his chair.

"I know." Xavier said.

"So you also know I don't respond to threats," The president said.

"This is not a threat. This is an opportunity. There are forces in this world, mutant and human alike, who believe a war is coming. You will see from those files that some have already tried to start one. And there have been casualties, losses on both sides. Mr President, what you are about to tell the world is true. This _is _a moment. A moment to repeat the mistakes of the past, or to work together for a better future. We're here to stay, Mr President. The next move is yours," Xavier told him.

"We'll be watching," Daisuke said as lighting flashed before the skies cleared up and the other people in the room unfroze and looked at the President concerned.

"Mr President," A man whispered to him and he looked down at the folder he had received, he then folded his hands onto his desk and looked at the camera.

Later that day the X-Men were back at the mansion with the students returning, much to everyone's happiness. "Man, I am glad that's over," Daisuke said as she looked out a window with the other X-Men and Yuriko.

"Is it?" Cyclops asked her. "Stryker was just one man, there are more like him out there, and Magneto's still out there as well," He said.

"You're right," Takato agreed with him.

"And when Magneto shows up, or anyone else does. We'll be there to stop him," Mizu said and the X-Men nodded.

"Because that's what the X-Men do," Daisuke said.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

I don't own Digimon or X-Men

"Take cover!" Takato shouted as he and Mizu ducked behind a low wall just as a missile crashed into the ground creating a massive explosion.

"Too close!" Mizu shouted at her brother as Storm who had cut her hair until it reached just above her shoulders flew over the two of them, she then descended and landed on the ground and looked around before she ran off. Scott and Jean were running through the area when another missile hit a building sending a large chunk of concrete down towards them but Cyclops blasted it sending rubble everywhere, he flashed Jean and grin and she rolled her eyes before she gasped.

"Look out!" She told Cyclops before she pushed him away with her powers just as another missile crashed where he had been.

"Thanks," He replied once he got back to his feet. Meanwhile Logan and Yuriko were dodging laser blasts and missiles before both hid behind a wall.

"We're getting creamed out here," Yuriko said to him.

"I know that, I don't think the others are ready," He said, Yuriko suddenly tackled him out of the way and both rolled across the ground as the wall they hid behind was destroyed. "That was my last cigar," Logan groaned.

"I'll buy you some more," Yuriko said and Logan smiled at her and she smiled back. Meanwhile Rogue and Colossus were hiding behind some rubble when a missile hit some more rubble and exploded sending debris everywhere, but Colossus placed his hand on Rogue's head as his body was covered in organic steel and Rogue was covered as well, the debris bounced off their heads and smacked Daisuke across the face before she groaned as the wound healed up. She then saw Colossus remove his hand from Rogue and shake his head.

"Really? The whole world has gone to hell, and you're both gonna sit there?" She asked them. "Come on," She told them before she walked off. Bobby and Kitty meanwhile were running before a missile headed towards them but Bobby send out beams of ice to freeze the missile and it crashed into the ground harmlessly, he then looked at Kitty and smirked at her.

"Bobby!" She shouted as she hugged him as a missile flew right through the both of them and crashed into a car blowing it to pieces. Rogue saw the two hugging and she frowned.

"Thanks Kitty," He said to her before they ran off with the rest of the X-Men. Daisuke was hiding behind a car when Storm ran up to her.

"We're getting killed out here Daisuke," Storm told her.

"Yeah I knew this would happen. The kids aren't ready Storm," Daisuke told her.

"Dai," Storm said.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch," Daisuke told her before Storm tackled her out of the way as a giant slab of stone crashed into the car. "Oh…thanks I guess," Daisuke said once she saw the slab of stone.

"It's getting closer!" Rogue shouted as two bright lights appeared in the distance.

"I got this," Daisuke said as she walked off as a bus beside her blew up when a missile hit it. "Hey tin man!" She called to Colossus who looked over at her and he walked towards her. "How good is your throwing arm?" Daisuke asked him extending her claws.

"Daisuke! We do this as a team," Cyclops told her.

"Where's the fun in that?" She asked him. "Throw me now!" She shouted and Colossus spun around with Daisuke in his arms before he threw her far and she roared before disappearing into the fog. Suddenly the sounds of something crashing into the ground were heard and a metal head came into view as it rolled across the ground and stopped in front of the X-Men, Daisuke then walked out behind it as her claws went back into her knuckles. "Class dismissed," She said as everything around her and the others digitised indicating it was all a simulation. "Nice throw," She complimented Colossus who nodded as everyone exited the Danger Room.

"What the hell was that?" Cyclops asked her.

"Danger Room simulation," Daisuke answered him.

"You know what I mean," Cyclops told her.

"Oh lighten up Cyclops," Daisuke told him as she walked off.

"You can't just change the rules like that. We're trying to teach them something," Cyclops said.

"I taught them something. Don't stand around when a fifty foot robot is shooting rockets and lasers at you," Daisuke replied.

"It was a defensive exercise," Cyclops informed her.

"Yeah. Best defence is a good offence…or is it the other way around?" Daisuke asked herself.

"This isn't a game Daisuke," Cyclops told her.

"Well you could have fooled me, look I never asked to be the leader of the X-Men. But if you have got a problem with it, then talk to the professor about it," Daisuke told him before she walked away, Cyclops sighed before he looked at Takato, Mizu, Logan, Jean, Storm and Yuriko while the others walked past them.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked Rogue as they walked back into the mansion.

"I'm fine," Rogue said.

"You don't seem fine. It's like your avoiding me. What's wrong?" Bobby asked her.

"What's wrong is I can't touch my boyfriend without killing him. Other than that I'm wonderful," Rogue said and Bobby sighed before he stopped Rogue who turned and looked at him.

"Hey, that's not fair. Have I ever put pressure on you?" Bobby asked her as he crossed his arms.

"You're a guy Bobby, your mind is only on one thing," Rogue said before she walked off and Bobby sighed to himself.

"Hey Daisuke, what was the deal with what you did in the Danger Room?" Takato asked her as both of them walked back towards their room and Daisuke looked at him before she sighed and she stopped walking as did Takato.

"I don't know okay. It's like everyone just expects me to become a leader. They're more experienced X-Men then me, Cyclops, Jean, Storm, you and Mizu for starters," She said.

"Hey Dai, look at me," Takato said and she did. "The Professor thinks you're the best one to lead the X-Men and I am inclined to agree with him." He said.

"But I'm a kid Takato," She said.

"So am I, but you've proven yourself a bunch of times. And the Professor decided you would be the leader, and the others agreed with his decision," Takato told her and she sighed before she nodded. And he smiled. "Don't worry. I'll always be there to help you," He told her before he kissed her and she kissed back.

Meanwhile in Washington, Hank McCoy was hanging upside down reading a magazine when the door opened and a woman walked inside. "Mr Secretary,"

"Yes?" Hank asked as he dropped down.

"The meeting has begun sir," The woman told him.

"Thank you," Hank said as he tossed the magazine onto his desk and he grabbed his suit coat and he put it on before he walked off, then down a flight of stairs towards a large table. "Mr President," He greeted as he walked up to the president.

"Have a seat Hank," The president told him and Hank sat beside him. "Homeland Security was tracking Magneto. We got hits in Lisbon, Geneva and Montreal. We lost him as he crossed the border, but we did get a consolation prize," The president said as another man at the table pressed a button and a screen came on with Mystique sitting on a chair handcuffed.

"We picked her up infiltrating the FDA of all places," The man said.

"She's been imitating Secretary Trask here," The president said.

"She's been known to do that," Hank said.

"She can't anymore. We got her," Trask said.

"You think your prisons can hold her?" Hank asked him.

"We've got new mobile prisons, we'll be a step ahead this time," Trask answered and Hank nodded, everyone then looked at the screen to see Mystique turn into Magneto which infuriated the interrogator before she turned into the interrogator himself and headbutted him before kicking his chair away into a guard and she jumped onto the table and then behind the interrogator and started to strangle him with her handcuffs.

"Her capture will only anger Magneto, but this does give us some diplomatic leverage," Hank said.

"Technically I cannot negotiate with these people," The president said.

"I thought that is what you hired me for," Hank said.

"True," The president said.

"But that's not what I am here for is it?" Hank asked him.

"No. it's not. This is what she stole from the FDA," The president said handing a folder to Hank who opened it and looked at the pages.

"Dear lord, is it viable?" Hank asked.

"We believe it is," The president said.

"You do realise the impact that this will have on the mutant community?" Hank asked the president.

"Yes I do, and that is why we need some of your diplomacy now," The president said and Hank looked at him before looking down at the folder again.

In Japan, Kari was in her room wearing red and black clothing and she sat in the middle of her room as objects started to levitate around her and her hair turned fiery red and orange, her skin became pale and the veins in her body became visible and her eyes became pitch black with a small fire in the centre of them. A knock on the door was heard and she looked at the door which swung open violently and Tai walked inside where he saw the objects in the room floating. "What is it?" She asked him.

"Kari, are you alright?" Tai asked his sister.

"Fine. Was that all?" Kari asked.

"Kari, maybe we should tell mom and dad about this. Before you hurt someone," Tai said to her but she simply glared at him.

"No," She replied.

"Kari..." Tai managed to say before he was violently thrown out of the room and the door slammed shut, Kari's body became surrounded by a fiery aura and the objects that were floating in the air atomised instantly leaving nothing behind. "That's it. I gotta call Daisuke," Tai said before he ran to the phone.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

I don't own Digimon or X-Men

"When an individual acquires great power. The use or misuse of that power is everything, will it be for the greater good? Or will it be used for personal or destructive ends?" The Professor asked as he taught some students. "Now this is a question which we must all ask ourselves. Why? Because we are mutants. For psychics this presents a difficult problem. When is it acceptable to use our power and when do we cross that invisible line, that turns us into tyrants over our fellow man?" Xavier said.

"But Einstein said that ethics are an exclusive human concern without any superhuman power behind it," Kitty said.

"But Einstein wasn't a mutant….as far as we know," The Professor said making the kids chuckle. "Now this case study was sent to me by a friend, Dr Moira MacTaggert. Jones," Xavier said to one of the student who blinked and the TV turned on.

"The man you see here was born with no higher level brain functions, his organs and nervous system work, but he has no consciousness himself," Dr MacTaggert said before the video stopped.

"Now what if we were to transfer the consciousness of someone, say a father of four with terminal cancer into the body of this man, how do we decide what falls into the range of ethical behavior and wh…" The Professor stopped talking as the clouds outside darkened.

"Professor?" Jones asked him.

"We'll continue this tomorrow. Class dismissed," He said and the students all left the room, while Xavier headed outside to a balcony where Storm was. "The forecast was for sunny skies," He said making Storm turn to look at him.

"Oh. I'm sorry," She said as her eyes became cloudy and the wind died down and the clouds dispersed and the sun shone through.

"I don't need to be psychic to see that something is bothering you," He said to Storm, soon both of them were moving through the mansion past the students who were heading to their next classes or hanging out.

"I don't understand. Magneto is a fugitive, we have a mutant in the cabinet and a president who understands us. Why are we still hiding?" Storm asked the professor.

"We're not hiding. We still have many enemies out there, and I must protect my students Storm," He answered.

"Yes, but we can't be students forever," Storm said making Xavier chuckle.

"Storm, I haven't thought of you as my student in years, I thought that perhaps someday you might take my place one day," He told Storm making her stop walking at look at him.

"But Scott's…" Storm tried to say.

"Scott politely declined my offer, he said he wants to spend more time with Jean. And he can't do that while looking after the school, yes things are better out there. But you of all people know how fast the weather can change," Xavier said to Storm.

"There is something you're not telling me," Storm said and Xavier headed off and she followed him to Xavier's office where they saw Hank looking at a painting. "Hank?" Storm asked and he turned around.

"Ororo. Charles," He greeted as Storm hugged him and he hugged back.

"I love what you've done with your hair," Storm said.

"You too," Hank said.

"Thanks," She replied as Hank shook Xavier's hand.

"Thanks for seeing me on such short notice," Hank told him.

"Henry, you are always welcomed here. You're a part of this place," Xavier told him.

"I have news," Hank said.

"Eric?" Xavier asked.

"No. Not him though we have made some progress on that front, Mystique was captured recently," Hank explained.

"Well, look who it is," Cyclops said as he and Jean entered the room.

"Scott. Jean," Hank greeted them. "Should I be calling you Mr. and Mrs. Summers now?" He questioned.

"Not yet," Jean answered with a smile.

"Yo, big guy," Takato said as he and Mizu entered the office and shook Hank's hand.

"Takato my boy, Mizu good to see you again," He greeted them.

"Who's the furball?" Everyone turned to see Logan and Yuriko standing at the doorway.

"Hank McCoy, secretary of mutant affairs," Hank introduced himself.

"Right, right. The secretary," Logan said as he and Yuriko walked into the room. "Nice suit," Logan added.

"Henry, this is Logan and Yuriko. They're…" Xavier said before Hank cut him off.

"Wolverine and Deathstrike. I hear you're quite the animals," He said.

"Look who's talking," Logan said only for Yuriko to smack him on the back of the head. "Hey!" He exclaimed but Yuriko smiled at him and he grumbled.

"You know Magneto is going to come after Mystique right?" Everyone turned to see Daisuke leaning against the wall. "Nice to see you again Beast," She greeted Hank.

"You as well Stardust. And Magneto isn't our biggest problem. At least not our most pressing one," He said.

"What is?" Mizu asked.

"A major pharmaceutical company has developed a mutant antibody. A way to suppress the mutant X-Gene," Hank explained.

"Suppress?" Logan asked.

"Permanently, they're calling it a cure," Hank said.

"What?" Cyclops asked.

"That's not right. No it's impossible, you can't cure being a mutant," Storm said.

"Well, scientifically speaking," Hank said.

"Since when did we become a disease?" Storm asked.

"Storm, they're announcing it now," Xavier said and Takato turned on the TV in the room where a man stood at a podium in front of a building with a sign saying Worthington Labs.

"These so called mutants are people like us. Their affliction is nothing more than a disease, a corruption of healthy cellular activity. But I stand here today to tell you that there is hope. This sight, once the world's most famous prison will now be the source of freedom for all mutants who choose it," The man said as he held up a vial. "Ladies and gentlemen, I proudly present to you, an answer to mutation. Finally we have a cure," The man said and the crowd applauded. Takato then turned the TV off.

"Who would want this cure? I mean what kind of coward would take it just to fit in?" Storm asked.

"So you're saying that if a mutant's powers put the people around them in harm's way, and the mutant takes the cure. That they are cowards? Is that what you're saying Storm?" Daisuke asked her angrily.

"That's not what I mean," Storm said.

"Isn't it? You know how many lives have be ruined because of people being mutants. Mine in particular…I had a family but once they found out I was a mutant they tried to lock me away like I was a common criminal!" She shouted at Storm angrily. "And it's not like they're forcing the cure on us. It's voluntary,"

"But how long will it be voluntary? What's going to stop them from forcing the cure on all of us?" Storm asked her.

"Now you're starting to sound like Magneto with that line of thought," Daisuke replied making Storm frown at her but before anything else could happen Mizu jumped in between the two of them.

"Everyone calm down," She said as Daisuke growled and turned away from Storm.

"For all we know, the government helped cook this up," Logan said.

"I can assure you the government did no such thing," Hank said.

"Well I have heard that before," Logan said.

"My boy, I have been fighting for human rights since before you had claws," Hank said.

"Did he just call me boy?" Logan asked.

"Don't start now Logan," Yuriko told him.

"Is it true, can they cure us?" Rogue asked walking into the room.

"Yes, Rogue it appears to be true," Xavier answered her.

"No Professor. They can't sure us. You know why, because there is nothing to cure, nothing's wrong with you or any of us for that matter," Storm said.

"Says you," Daisuke grumbled before she walked out of the room intentionally bumping into Storm on the way out. Meanwhile once night fell in a church dozens of mutants gathered for a meeting.

"How should we as mutants respond? Here's where I think. This is about getting organized, bringing our complaints to the right people. We need to put together a committee and talk to the government," a mutant said standing on the stage. "They don't understand, they don't get what it means to be a mutant," He said as a very obese man walked towards a small gap making the two other mutants look at him worried before he shrank down to fit in the gap and smiled. "We need to show them, educate them. Let them know that we are here to stay. People you must listen, they won't take us seriously…"

"They want to exterminate us," A women with violet colored hair said.

"This cure is voluntary, no one is talking about exterminating anybody," The mutant on the stage said.

"No one ever talks about it. They just do it," Everyone in the church turned to see Magneto and Pyro walking towards the stage. "And you go on with your lives, ignoring the signs all around you. And then one day when the air is still and the night is fallen they come for you. While you sit here talking about organizing the extermination has already begun make no mistake my brothers and sisters, they will draw first blood. They will force their cure upon us. The only question is will you join my Brotherhood and fight? Or wait for the inevitable genocide? Who will you stand by? The humans? Or us?" Magneto asked before he and Pyro walked off and another mutant walked up to them.

"Big talk from a guy in a cape," He said, Pyro then turned around and a fireball appeared in his hand.

"Back off," He threatened making the mutant back up.

"If you're so proud of being a mutant then where is your mark?" A woman with a chin piercing and a tattoo on her chest asked him.

"I have been marked once before my dear," Magneto answered showing a brand on his arm. "And let me tell you, no needle shall touch my skin again,"

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Pyro asked as the other mutant shot spikes out of his skin.

"Do you?" he asked Pyro who smirked.

"And what can you do?" Magneto asked the girl who sped off to the stage and back to Magneto in less than a second. "So you have talents?" he asked.

"That and more. I know you control metal, and that there are eighty seven mutants in here, none of them above a class three. Except for you two," The woman said.

"So you can sense other mutants, and their powers?" Magneto asked and the woman nodded.

"Can you locate one for me?" Magneto asked her. Daisuke meanwhile walked through the mansion back to her room before she rested on her bunk when her cellphone rang. "Hello?" She asked answering the call.

"Daisuke, it's Tai. Listen you need to get back to Japan right away,"

"Why? What's wrong?" Daisuke asked him.

"It's Kari, something's wrong with her. She's been doing strange things," Tai answered.

"Strange how?" She asked him.

"Well, things start levitating around her. Her eyes turn pitch black while that happens, her skin becomes pale, her hair turns fiery orange, and she's even atomized the things she's levitating. I think she's a mutant, and that she needs your help," Tai explained.

"I'll be there as fast as I can, don't tell anyone else. Not even your parents," Daisuke told him.

"They already know, but they promised me that they'll let you handle it," Tai said.

"Okay. I'll be there soon," Daisuke told him hanging up the phone. "I need to use the jet," She thought before she ran off.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

I don't own Digimon or X-Men

A convoy of cars were heading along a road and between the cars was a massive semi-trailer and inside the trailer were several cells housing criminals and the guard was walking down the length of it towards one of the cells. "Let me out of here, I demand that you release me, do you know who I am? I am the president of the United States," The prisoner said which was the president who was chained to the roof of the cell.

"Oh Mr President. Shut up!" The guard told him. He then turned around only to hear sobbing.

"Why are you doing this to me? Let me down, I'll be a good girl. Please let me go," The guard turned to see a little girl sobbing, thee guard sighed and he took out some pepper spray.

"Keep it up, I'll spray you in the face bitch," He told the girl.

"When I get out of here. I am going to kill you myself," The girl promised the guard.

"Good luck with that," He replied as the girl turned back into Mystique who was smirking. Meanwhile Hank was in a helicopter that was heading towards Alcatraz Island and the site of Worthington Labs and the helicopter landed and he climbed out as he met a woman who was there waiting for him.

"Secretary McCoy. Welcome to Worthington Labs," She greeted him.

"Thank you Dr. Rao." Hank said. "Not an easy place to get to," He said as the two of them entered the labs.

"It's the safest location we could find. Which is why we house the source of the cure here," Rao answered him.

"He is a mutant. You do understand our concerns," Hank said to her.

"We are in full compliance with your department's laws," Rao told him.

"How long will you keep the boy here," Hank asked.

"Until we can fully map his DNA, we can replicate it but we can't generate it," Rao informed him.

"And his power, what is it?" Hank asked.

"You'll find out," Rao answered him as she pressed a button and a door opened to aa white room where a young bald boy was playing video games. "Jimmy, there is someone I would like you to meet," Rao said making the boy turn to look at Hank.

"Hello there son," Hank said walking towards the boy.

"Hi," Jimmy replied.

"My name is Hank McCoy," Hank said holding his hand out which suddenly lost all its fur and the claws making Hank looked at it shocked.

"Sorry," Jimmy said.

"It's okay. You have an amazing gift," Hank told the boy who smiled at him as Hank walked back to Rao and his hand turned back to normal.

"Extraordinary isn't he?" Rao asked him.

"Yes," Hank answered as they left Jimmy's room. Takato was walking through the mansion looking for Daisuke when he entered her room.

"Hey Daisuke are you in…here," He said before he realised that Daisuke was missing. "Daisuke?" He asked looking around the room. "Where is she?" He asked himself.

"Where's who?" Mizu asked him and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Don't scare me like that. And Daisuke's missing. I can't find her anywhere," He answered his sister.

"Well where could she be?" Mizu asked him before her eyes widened. "You don't think…" She said.

"What that she took the cure? I don't think Daisuke would act that rashly," Takato said.

"Hey guys," Both turned to see Bobby walking up to them.

"Bobby, you seen Daisuke anywhere?" Takato asked him.

"She left a few hours ago. Said something about business to take care of in Japan, maybe she's visiting her family or something," He suggested.

"No way would she visit family, not after her parents tried to lock her up," Mizu said.

"Well then I don't know why she went back," Bobby said before he walked away leaving the twins alone.

"We need to find her," Takato said and Mizu nodded as they walked off. Meanwhile back in Japan Daisuke was walking towards Tai's family apartment and Daisuke knocked on the door.

"One moment," Tai's voice called out and the door opened up and Tai looked at Daisuke and he smiled in relief. "Daisuke, oh thank god you're here," He said hugging Daisuke who hugged him back.

"Tai, who is it honey?"

"It's Daisuke mom," Tai said and Tai's parents walked to the door.

"Hey Mr and Mrs. Kamiya," Daisuke greeted them.

"Daisuke, it's so good to see you. We're sorry about what happened to you, and we want you to know you're always welcome here," Tai's mother told her and she nodded.

"Thank you. Tai called me and said something was wrong with Kari," Daisuke asked.

"Of course. Come on in," Tai's mother said and Daisuke walked into the apartment. "We don't know what to do. Kari's been acting so strange and behaving differently, we can't call the police on our own daughter and Tai mentioned you knew someone who can help her," She said and Daisuke nodded.

"That's right. But first, tell me when Kari starting acting like this, and your firsthand experiences," Daisuke told them.

"Well, it started a few months ago. I went into Kari's room because she had been quiet the whole day and didn't come out of her room at all, then I saw objects floating around her and it was like she was meditating. When I called to her the objects dropped and she glared at me with such anger that I've never seen from her, the door then slammed in my face without Kari even touching it," Mrs. Kamiya explained.

"So she has telekinetic powers then," Daisuke thought to herself. "Go on," She said.

"After what my wife told me, I went in and I was almost immediately thrown out of the room and the door slammed behind me," Mr Kamiya continued.

"Mom and Dad then told me about it and I went inside Kari's room and tried to talk to her and she listened to me albeit it looked like she wanted to throw me out of the room as well, I asked her what was going on with her but she just answered that nothing was wrong with her and things in the room started to shake and float. When I walked up to her to try and calm her down but I was thrown into a wall, and then out of the room but not before I saw the objects floating around her atomize instantly," Tai finished.

"Atomized?" Daisuke asked.

"I asked Izzy what it meant. It means to reduce something to atoms," Tai answered.

"I see. Look I'll talk to Kari if I can, and try to convince her to let some people I know help her control her powers. For all I know she could be in control of her powers, or they are somehow controlling her," Daisuke suggested.

"Do what you can Daisuke, please for Kari." Tai said and Daisuke nodded and she walked towards Kari's room and she walked inside the room and saw several objects floating in circles around Kari who was in the middle of the room.

"What do you want now? I told you leave me alone," Kari said.

"Kari. It's me. It's Daisuke," Daisuke said slowly approaching her friend who opened her eyes and looked at the mahogany haired girl who gasped as she saw Kari's eyes were completely black with a fire burning in the centre of them.

"Oh Daisuke, finally decided to grace your friends with your presences again," Kari said.

"Kari, that's not fair. I had no choice in the matter of leaving you all behind, but I had to do it. For everyone's safety," Daisuke told Kari who scoffed.

"Sure. Keep telling yourself Daisuke," She said.

"Kari, listen to me. This power of yours, you need to control it. I can help you with that," Daisuke said kneeling down to look at Kari.

"Help me? How?" Kari asked her.

"I know a lot of people who are like us; mutants. And they can help you control your powers, The Professor can help you," Daisuke said and Kari's eyes widened before she was covered in a bright orange aura and Daisuke was thrown violently through the wall.

"I don't want help!" Kari shouted before the window in her room atomized and she flew off out the window.

"Kari!" Daisuke shouted as her injuries from being thrown through the wall healed up and she ran back into Kari's room and out the hole after her friend who had landed on the ground and she followed Kari who was walking through the street and any car that neared her was violently crushed and thrown away from her, Kari then entered the park and Daisuke followed. "Kari! Stop!" She shouted but Kari did not listen as trees themselves uprooted and were thrown towards Daisuke. But she rolled under one tree before she fired an optic blast at the tree shattering it into splinters.

"Do not stop me!" Kari shouted at Daisuke as she stood in a clearing.

"Kari, you're my friend. I don't want to hurt you," Daisuke tried to reason with Kari.

"Shame. Because I want to hurt you!" Kari shouted as her hair became fiery orange and a fiery aura surrounded her.

"Kari, no!" Daisuke shouted before she was slammed into a tree and she groaned. "I didn't want to do this," She said regretfully as her body became covered in organic steel, she then uprooted a tree and she threw it at Kari, the tree suddenly stopped in mid-air as it atomized into nothingness. "Oh come on," Daisuke groaned as she ran towards Kari who looked at her and Daisuke's organic steel atomized and Daisuke's body started to atomize as well.

"Wolverine's Adamantium Skeleton and Healing Factor activated," The voice in Daisuke's head said quickly and Daisuke's body that was atomising started to heal itself up instantly.

"Kari! Stop it!" She shouted at her friend who was glaring at Daisuke. Daisuke groaned as she stepped slowly towards Kari and as she did the aura around Kari's body started to intensify and a golden aura started to appear around her body as well. "What the?" She thought but before she could think any further a massive explosion happened engulfing Kari and Daisuke. Xavier meanwhile gasped as everyone in the mansion heard a noise. Logan ran down the stairs as did Cyclops and Jean.

"What happened!?" Logan asked as Storm, Mizu, Yuriko and Takato ran up.

"No clue!" Yuriko answered him as the X-Men ran to the Professor's office.

"Professor are you okay?" Cyclops asked him.

"Get to Japan. Daisuke's in trouble," Xavier told them worrying everyone. Soon the X-Jet was flying towards Japan and soon landed nearby where Daisuke and Kari were.

"I hope Daisuke's okay," Takato said as everyone disembarked the jet and saw the whole area covered in smoke.

"I can't see anything," Logan said.

"Storm, can you clear this up?" Cyclops asked her.

"Sure," She replied as her eyes became cloudy and the smoke blew away, the X-Men all gasped as they saw splinters, rocks, leaves and other objects floating around.

"Whoa," Mizu said as she flicked a rock and it went flying away.

"What could have done this?" Yuriko asked.

"I think it's more who did this," Jean said as everyone walked slowly through the park.

"Spread out," Cyclops said and everyone did so as they searched for Daisuke.

"GUYS!" Mizu shouted and everyone ran towards her and they saw Daisuke on the ground unconscious covered in injuries.

"Daisuke!" Takato shouted running towards her in worry, Daisuke groaned as she opened her eyes slowly before sitting up. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine," She answered as the injuries on her body healed up slowly.

"What happened kid?" Logan asked her.

"I was here because a friend told me about something that was going on with….Kari!" Daisuke suddenly exclaimed.

"Over here!" Yuriko shouted and Daisuke ran over to see Kari levitating in the air unconscious.

"Kari," She said running over to her friend.

"She's fine Daisuke. Just unconscious, we should get her back to the mansion," Jean said and Daisuke nodded and Cyclops grabbed Kari in his arms and carried her back to the jet with the rest of the X-Men following them.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

I don't own Digimon or X-Men

Kari was still unconscious as she rested on a table with instruments hooked up to her body back at the X-Mansion, Xavier was by her head while Daisuke was standing off to the side looking down at her friend in concern. "From your account of how your fight with Kari went Daisuke, I can only speculate what has happened to her. But from what I can gather she has powerful telekinetic abilities, far beyond anyone I've seen in my life," Xavier told Daisuke.

"Well, that's all well and good but it doesn't explain anything. Like how did she survive that massive explosion that happened when she tried to atomize me?" Daisuke asked. "She doesn't have a healing factor or anything,"

"You're right. She doesn't have a healing factor. But the only possible explanation is that Kari's powers wrapped her in a cocoon of telekinetic energy to deflect the blast," Xavier hypothesised.

"Well, is she going to be okay?" Daisuke asked the Professor who looked at her.

"Daisuke, there are classes that define a mutant, depending on their mutation." Xavier said.

"What does that got to do with anything?" Daisuke asked frustrated.

"Daisuke, you are a class six level mutant. You're one of the most powerful in existence. Kari I believe is a class five, a very powerful mutant whose power is practically limitless, her mutation is seated in the subconscious part of her mind and therein lay the danger," Xavier explained.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked him. "Professor, what the hell is wrong with my friend?" She asked again more forcefully.

"Daisuke, you must understand something. I do not believe Kari's powers are natural," Xavier said.

"Are you saying someone gave Kari her powers?" Daisuke asked him.

"No. not someone, something," He replied. "Twenty years ago, Eric and I went to bring Jean to the school to learn and control her powers, she was the most powerful mutant we had ever seen…but something happened that day, Jean's powers went out of control nearly killing her parents and Eric and myself, I managed to subdue her but not before an apparition escaped her body. It was shaped in that of a phoenix,"

"Phoenix?" Daisuke asked. "You're saying something escaped Jean's body twenty years ago, and then hanged around for two decades just to possess Kari?"

"Yes. And this time I don't think it will leave, it has taken over. It is warping your friends mind and soul, giving her extraordinary powers at the cost of losing her life," Xavier explained.

"Can we do anything?" Daisuke asked worried.

"Yes, but first we must determine if the girl in front of us right now is Kari Kamiya that you know, or the Kari Kamiya that has been warped and twisted by the phoenix," Xavier said.

"What is the phoenix anyway?" Daisuke asked. "If we know what it is, we might be able to save Kari,"

"It is a purely instinctual creature. One of all desire, joy and rage," Xavier answered.

"Well she looks peaceful enough," Daisuke said.

"Because I am keeping her that way," Xavier told her.

"What?" Daisuke asked him.

"I am trying to create psychic barriers in Kari's mind. The cage the beast and hopefully save your friend," Xavier said and Daisuke looked at him with a frown.

"What have you done to her?" She asked him angrily.

"Daisuke, you must understand…" Xavier tried to reason with her.

"You're talking about a person's mind here, about Kari. One of my best friends," Daisuke told him.

"She must be controlled," Xavier said.

"Controlled!? Well sometimes professor you try to cage a beast and it gets angry at you," Daisuke snarled walking towards Xavier.

"You have no idea. You have no idea what your friend is capable of like this," Xavier said to Daisuke before he tried to erect more barriers in Kari's mind but Daisuke grabbed his arm.

"No professor, I had no idea what you were capable of," She said.

"This is a difficult choice to make. I am taking the lesser of two evils Daisuke," Xavier said.

"This should be a choice made by Kari, not you. You don't even know her like I do," Daisuke told him.

"I don't need to explain myself Daisuke, especially not to you," He said and Daisuke lost it as her body became covered in organic steel and she grabbed Xavier threw him back from Kari and he tumbled from his wheelchair and Daisuke picked him up and held him against the wall with her left hand and claws shot out of her right hands knuckles.

"Give me a reason not to do it!" She shouted at Xavier angrily, the door to the room opened and the rest of the X-Men saw what was going on.

"Hey Daisuke, calm down!" Logan shouted at her as he and Cyclops pulled Daisuke away and Storm and Jean helped the professor.

"Don't bother helping that bastard!" Daisuke shouted angrily as she tried to break free from Logan and Cyclops's grip.

"Calm down!" Cyclops shouted at her.

"What's going on?" Yuriko asked.

"He's trying to screw with Kari's mind. All because she's too powerful," Daisuke answered angrily.

"She's a danger to everyone around her Daisuke," Xavier said calmly as Jean and Storm helped him back into his chair.

"For everyone? Or just a danger to you?" Daisuke asked before she stormed off angrily but not before glaring at the Professor once more. "If you hurt Kari, I will not hesitate to end you," She threatened before she walked off and Takato followed her.

"Daisuke, hold on," He told her as he grabbed her arm and he saw she was crying. "Dai…"

"Kari's my friend. And he's just messing around with her mind like it's a lump of clay. What if he messes up….what if…if…what if my friend is gone forever because of this?" She asked through sobs and Takato hugged her comfortingly.

"Don't worry Daisuke, I know the Professor, he wouldn't do something like this if there was another way," He told her.

"I know. But I am just so angry that he would do something like this without consulting Kari," Daisuke said.

"For all we know Daisuke, if Kari woke up, she might attack everyone in the mansion. Then we would all be in trouble. And with no way to stop her," Takato told her.

"Fine. I'll go along with this for now, but if he crosses the line he will pay," Daisuke said and Takato sighed but he nodded nonetheless.

Meanwhile outside a building in San Francisco a crowd of mutants had gathered behind a barricade while another line of mutants led into the building. "History will be made here today. This is the first time that the mutant cure will be available to the public, with mutants on both sides of the line. Some mutants are desperate for this cure, while others are offended by the very idea of curing their mutation," A news reporter said, meanwhile up at the top of the tower the man who had invented the cure, Mr Worthington was looking down at the crowd.

"Is Secretary McCoy going to be a problem?" He asked Dr Rao.

"Hard to say. His political views seem somewhat at odds with his allegiance," Rao answered.

"Excuse me sir. You're son has arrived," A woman told him.

"Send him in," Mr Worthington said.

"Are you sure you want to start with him?" Rao asked him.

"I think it is for the best," He replied as a young man with blonde hair wearing a jacket walked into the room.

"Hello Warren," Dr Rao greeted him.

"How are you son?" His father asked him.

"Fine," He answered.

"I am proud of you for doing this. Everything will be better I promise you," Mr Worthington said to his son who looked unsure as he was strapped to a slab and his jacket and shirt were removed, Dr Rao removed a vial of grey liquid and inserted it into a needle.

"The transformation can be a little painful," She said.

"Dad can we talk about this?" Warren asked his father.

"We've talked about it son," His father said.

"Wait I can't do this anymore," Warren said as he tried to break free of the restraints.

"Warren, calm down son," His father told him.

"No I can't do this!" He shouted as he broke free of his restraints and two large wings emerged from his back.

"Son, it's a better life for you," His father said.

"For me? Or for you?" Warren asked before he ran towards the window and broke through the glass and then flew away and Jimmy watched him from Alcatraz Island. The convoy that Mystique was in was driving down the highway when the head car saw Magneto in front of them, he lifted his hand and the first car flew into the air and was crushed before it was thrown away, the second car was crushed before it was also thrown away, the cars at the back were also thrown to the side leaving the semi-truck on its own. Magneto then threw the cab over his head and he brought the trailer to a stop just before it hit him, the guard inside slid down to Mystique's cell and he sat up, Mystique then grabbed his neck and snapped it.

"I told you I would kill you," She said as he took the keys from his corpse and unlocked her shackles and Magneto walked to the back of the trailer and he opened the door just as Mystique exited her cell and walked towards him and Pyro. "About time," She said.

"I was busy," Magneto answered her. "Did you find what you've been looking for?" He asked her.

"The source of the cure is a mutant. He's being kept on Alcatraz Island, without him they have nothing," She answered him, Magneto then brought the clipboard into his hand before he handed it to Pyro.

"Read off the guest list," He said and Pyro walked off to one cell.

"Cell 41205. James Mavericks," Pyro said.

"This one robbed seven banks," Mystique said as Magneto opened the door to the cell and six identical men exited. "At the same time,"

"I could use a man of your talents," Magneto said to the mutant.

"I'm in," He said.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood," Magneto welcomed him as he, Pyro and Mystique headed to the other cell while Mavericks walked out of the truck.

"Be careful with this one," Mystique said.

"Cain Marco. Solitary confinement. Check this out, prisoner must be confined at all times, if he builds any momentum nothing can stop him," Pyro said.

"Fascinating," Magneto said as he opened the cell door to see the mutant restrained. "What do they call you?" He asked.

"Juggernaut," He answered.

"I cannot imagine why," Magneto said.

"You gonna let me out of here? I need to pee," Juggernaut said and Magneto freed him and he jumped out of his cell waking up the other guard in the trailer.

"Nice helmet," Pyro said.

"Keeps my face pretty," Juggernaut said as the second guard pulled out a gun and slipped in a cartridge.

"He will make a fine addition to our army," Magneto said.

"Yeah," Pyro said as Mystique saw a laser on Magneto's back.

"No!" She shouted as the guard fired a needled with the cure in it at her and she gasped making Magneto and Pyro look at the guard, Magneto took the gun from him and Pyro incinerated him. Mystique shook and gasped as her skin became normal and her orange hair turned black and her eyes turned blue, she looked at her hand in shock.

"You saved me," Magneto said to her.

"Eric," Mystique said as he turned to leave and he turned back to her.

"I am so sorry my dear. You're not one of us anymore," He said before he walked off with Pyro and Juggernaut. "Such a shame. She was so beautiful," He said as they left Mystique alone in the trailer and she started to cry.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

I don't own Digimon or X-Men

After what had happened at the convoy, Hank stood in front of the President who was sitting at his desk in the Oval Office and was looking at a piece of paper. "Do you really think this will change things? Resigning won't influence anything. This is no way to change policies Hank," He told him.

"Policy is already being made without me Mr President. The decision to turn the cure into a weapon was made without me. What happened on that convoy was inexcusable, but your actions…" Hank said as the President stood up.

"Hank, that was an isolated incident, you have to understand. Those mutant were a real threat," He told Hank.

"Have you even begun to comprehend the slippery slope you're on?" Hank asked him.

"I have," The President answered as he walked around his desk towards Hank. "And I wonder how democracy will survive when a man can move cities with his mind." He said referring to Magneto.

"As have I," Hank said.

"You and I both know that this will only get worse, until it comes to head," The president said.

"All the more reason to be where I belong," Hank told the president before he left the Oval Office. Meanwhile back in the X-Mansion in the hidden part of the building, Kari was asleep and had a clear plastic helmet over her head and it had flashing lights on it. Daisuke was watching over her friend with concern.

"Kari," She thought as she started to walk away but Kari's hand snapped up and grabbed her wrist making her turn around and the helmet removed itself from her head and Kari opened her eyes. "Kari?" Daisuke asked and Kari looked over at her and she smiled.

"Hi Daisuke," She greeted.

"Welcome back," Daisuke replied smiling happily.

"What is this place?" Kari asked.

"This is the X-Mansion. It's where I live now, along with dozens of other mutants like us," Daisuke answered.

"Us?" Kari asked her and Daisuke nodded.

"Yeah, you're a mutant as well Kari. And a pretty powerful one at that," She said and Kari nodded slightly. "Are you alright?" Kari looked at her before she smiled.

"Yeah…I'm more than alright. I feel fantastic," She answered removing the monitors from her chest. She then looked at Daisuke who was looking at her and she grinned at the mahogany haired girl. "Don't you have a boyfriend? If so you shouldn't be thinking such things," She said and Daisuke rolled her eyes.

"Reading my thoughts now are you?" She asked.

"No. I can read you like a book Daisuke," Kari told her as her eyes glowed orange momentarily and the screens in the room started to malfunction, Daisuke looked at her friend worried before she saw Kari looking at her.

"Kari, calm down. Take it easy, your parents and Tai have been saying you've been acting really different," Daisuke said to her. "And the Professor has agreed with their conclusion," She said and Kari looked at Daisuke and her eyes were pitch black.

"They would know wouldn't they?" Kari said. "And the professor, that old fool. He tried to imprison me once before twenty years ago. But it didn't work, and it will not work this time. Look at you Stardust, you're the most powerful mutant in existence, and here you are fighting for him and his deluded ways. If you join me there will be nothing we cannot do," She said to Daisuke who frowned.

"Look here, Phoenix or whatever it is you call yourself. Leave Kari right now," She said to Kari who chuckled.

"Or what will you do about it?" She asked Daisuke as the objects in the room started to shake violently.

"Kari! Look at me Kari! Stay with me," Daisuke told her friend quickly, and Kari's eyes turned back to normal.

"Kill me," She begged Daisuke.

"What?" Daisuke asked her confused.

"Daisuke. Kill me….before I kill someone," Kari said as the objects in the room shook even more violently.

"Kari look at me. We can help you, trust me. We can fix what's wrong with you," Daisuke said to Kari.

"I don't want to fix it!" Kari shouted and Daisuke was thrown into the wall and was knocked out, Kari then stood and walked to the door with atomized instantly and she walked off.

"Voluntary? They've put the cure in a gun," Magneto said in his base as he held the gun he took from the guard at the convoy and looked at Juggernaut, Multiple Man and Pyro. "I told you they would draw first blood,"

"So what do we do now?" Pyro asked.

"What do we do? We use this as a lightning rod to bring countless others to our cause," Magneto answered him before he stood up. "Come we have an army to build," He said and the four of them walked to the stairs when Callisto came down the stairs.

"I've picked something up. An electromagnetic force, it's massive. It's a mutant, Class Five, more powerful than you. It's unlike anything I've ever felt before," She said to Magneto.

"Where is she?" Magneto asked. Back at the mansion Daisuke groaned as Storm and Xavier came into the room.

"Daisuke?" Storm asked her as she looked around quickly.

"Kari?" Daisuke asked.

"What have you done?" Xavier asked her and Daisuke glare at him.

"I think, Kari's nearly gone…the phoenix is taking over," She said.

"I warned you," Xavier said.

"Oh don't you dare start getting righteous with me you old man. This is more your fault than mine," Daisuke snapped angrily. "I'm going after her," Daisuke said and before anyone could stop her she sped off out of the mansion.

"She's gone," Xavier said, the rest of the X-Men entered the room just as he said that.

"What's happened?" Cyclops asked as Jean held her head.

"Daisuke's left the mansion. And so has Kari…she's trying to block me from reading her thoughts. She's so powerful now," She said.

"Where are they?" Logan asked her.

"At my old house," Jean said confused.

"Why would Kari go there?" Takato asked.

"It's where the Phoenix first escaped. It is most likely it has some sort of attachment to your home Jean," Xavier said.

"Well…we need to get there, and fast," Mizu said making the X-Men nod. Meanwhile at Jean's old house Magneto and his Brotherhood had arrived at Jean's old family home.

"She's in there," Callisto told him and Magneto nodded as he took a few steps towards the house.

"I remember this place," He said. "I haven't been here in twenty years,"

"Someone's coming. Another mutant, it's a Class Six, the most powerful mutant in the world most likely," Callisto said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Magneto turned around to see Daisuke standing behind him.

"I am visiting an old friend," Magneto answered her.

"It's not who you think it is," Daisuke told him before she attempted to pass him and the others only for Juggernaut to stand in front of her. "Get out of my way. Or I'll crush you," She warned him.

"I think I'll be the one doing the crushing," He replied.

"Come now. No need for violence, if Jean is not in that house, who is?" Magneto asked Daisuke.

"My friend. I don't want to fight you today Eric," She told him.

"Neither do I Daisuke. So let's go inside together shall we?" He suggested and Daisuke looked at him before she sighed.

"Fine. One condition though: these guys stay outside," She told Magneto pointing to his Brotherhood and Magneto was hesitant before he complied with a nod of the head. Two cars then pulled up and Cyclops, Jean, Storm, Logan, Yuriko, Takato and Mizu all exited and ran up. "Hold back guys," Daisuke told them.

"Daisuke. Are you nuts? Magneto's right there," Takato said.

"Trust me," She told him and the X-Men all looked at Takato who groaned but nodded.

"Fine. But the first sign of trouble, we're coming in," He told Daisuke who nodded and she and Magneto headed to the house.

"Just like old times right?" Daisuke asked.

"In a way," Magneto answered her.

"Look. I am here to bring my friend back safe, don't get in my way," Daisuke told him.

"No promises my dear," He answered before he turned to Juggernaut. "No one gets inside," he ordered before following Daisuke and Juggernaut grinned. The door to the house was then opened by Magneto using his powers on the lock and Daisuke walked into the house slowly with him following. As the two walked through the house several objects were levitating and moving around.

"Did any of this happen where you were last here?" Daisuke asked Magneto.

"Not like this," He replied, the two entered the kitchen to see a tea kettle boiling and a water cooler bubbling violently. The two of them then saw Kari sitting in a chair and the two other chairs and the bookcase were floating before they violently hit the ground, Kari then glared at Daisuke and Magneto.

"Well, well. If it isn't Eric Lehnsherr and Stardust. I knew you would come," Kari said.

"You know who I am?" Magneto asked.

"She's being possessed by the Phoenix. The one that tried to kill you and the Professor when you visited Jean all those years ago," Daisuke answered him.

"I knew you'd come," Kari said.

"Of course I would. You're my friend Kari," Daisuke told her.

"I have no friends," Kari angrily replied.

"Yes you do. You have friends and a loving family," Daisuke said.

"You know that she thinks you're power is too great for you to control," Magneto said walking into the room.

"Eric…" Daisuke said.

"I don't think she will listen to you any more Daisuke," Magneto told her.

"So you want to control me?" Kari asked.

"Never!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"She does. Just like Charles tried to control you Phoenix," Magneto said.

"Control me? Ha that's a laugh. What's wrong with me as I am?" Kari asked.

"Nothing," Magneto said.

"Eric! Enough!" Daisuke shouted at him.

"No Daisuke not this time! I held my tongue twenty years ago! I will do no such thing now!" Magneto snapped as a lamp flew across the room. Outside the house the gate shut and things started to move around.

"I'm going in," Takato said.

"No. hold on. Daisuke said to trust her," Mizu told her brother. The doors to the room Magneto, Daisuke and Kari were in slammed shut and everything started to float.

"Kari! Look at me! You have to trust me. I can help you!" Daisuke shouted at Kari.

"Stop it!" Kari shouted and Daisuke was sent flying backwards but managed to stay upright.

"I think she's had enough of you Daisuke," Magneto said.

"Kari! Listen to me! You're a danger to everyone and yourself! I can help you!" Daisuke pleaded with Kari.

"I think you want to give her the cure," Magneto said.

"I would never!" Daisuke shouted at him.

"Enough!" Kari shouted and Daisuke was thrown into a wall and Magneto was sent flying through a door and he laid against the kitchen counter.

"That's it!" Takato shouted as he ran towards the house and Juggernaut put on his helmet and he ran at Takato and bowled him over.

"Cyclops, Yuriko. Let's help him out," Logan said with his claws coming out of his knuckles, Yuriko nodded and her Adamantium nails extended.

"We'll handled the other three," Mizu said as she, Jean and Storm headed towards Quill, Callisto and Arclight. Juggernaut grabbed Takato and threw him through the window to the house and he crashed into a table. Cyclops fired an optic blast at him but it only made Juggernaut stumble slightly.

"Don't you know who I am?" He asked Cyclops as Logan and Yuriko charged at him. "I'm the Juggernaut bitches!" he shouted before he ran at Logan and Yuriko and sent them flying before Cyclops was hit as well. Storm meanwhile had flown into the air before spinning around like a tornado and she knocked Quill and Arclight away before she sent a bolt of lightning at Calisto sending her through the front door. But Callisto sped away and smirked at Storm before speeding towards her and punching her in the face. She then threw Storm into a glass coffee table before Jean sent her flying through a wall just as Takato came flying through another wall followed by Juggernaut.

"Kari! Stop this!" Daisuke shouted at Kari trying to reach her friend before Kari stood and Daisuke was lifted into the air as everything in the hose started to float and atomize. Daisuke's body started to break down as well.

"No Kari! Kari!" Magneto shouted as Daisuke's body atomized slowly but healed up quickly thanks to her healing factor. The house soon lifted into the air taking the X-Men and Brotherhood with it. Takato then tried to pull his way to the room where Daisuke and Kari where and he opened the door and saw Kari's face became pale with her veins showing and her eyes were pitch black and her hair had turned fiery orange and a red aura surrounded her. Everything seemed to slow down at that moment.

"Don't let it control you Kari," Daisuke said to her friend before she smiled at Takato who screamed.

"Daisuke!" Magneto shouted as a massive explosion occurred and the house fell back to the ground and everyone was thrown outside it except Magneto, who stood up and walked towards Kari and he saw Daisuke's body beside her. He then kneeled down to Kari and looked at her. "My dear. Let's go. Come with me," He said and both of them left the house.

"Daisuke!" Takato shouted as he ran back inside the ruined house and he saw her body lying there. "No…no…no…please…no," He said kneeling beside her as the rest of the X-Men ran in and gasped.

"No….not her," Logan said in disbelief as Yuriko started to sob and hugged Logan for comfort and Jean did the same with Cyclops while Mizu and Storm started to sob. They all then heard ragged breathing and Takato saw Daisuke's eyes open slowly and her injuries which were numerous and extensive healed very slowly.

"You're alright," He said relieved.

"Y-yeah," She answered as Takato kissed her.

"We need to get you back to the mansion," He then said and Daisuke nodded slowly as Takato picked her up bridal style. "I got ya," He told her and the X-Men left the ruined house.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

I don't own Digimon or X-Men

Daisuke groaned as her eyes slowly opened up and she saw a familiar ceiling above her, she then realised she was somehow back in the X-Mansion. She then tried to sit up but winced in pain and agony. "Ow," She managed to say as the door to the room opened and Sam walked in and saw she was awake.

"Glad to see you're still with us Daisuke," He told her with a gentle smile and she looked at him. "What's the last thing you remember?" He asked her.

"Me and Kari….in Jean's old house. Then a giant explosion….but nothing after that…" She answered.

"Okay…you haven't lost your memory. That's good." Sam said.

"Where's Kari?" Daisuke asked him and she saw his expression fell.

"She couldn't be found. It's most likely that Magneto took her before the X-Men could get back into the house after what happened," He informed her and Daisuke shot up before screaming in pain, she looked down to see the majority of her body covered in bandages.

"Why am I still like this? I should have healed by now," She said in confusion.

"The Professor deduced that your encounter with Kari and the phoenix trying to atomise you reduced your healing factor for a while. You're gonna be in bandages for a few days," Sam explained and Daisuke grumbled. "Since you're up. The Professor wants to talk to you in his office," He told her and he saw her frown. "I know you're angry at him. But he's a good man, don't condemn him for one foolish choice," He told her.

"Fine. But no promises…" She said and Sam chuckled as he helped Daisuke up before she managed to walk under her own power. She then entered the top part of the mansion and walked straight towards the Professor's office.

"Hey kid, glad to see your up," She turned to see Logan and Yuriko approaching and she nodded.

"Yeah. But my healing factor is slower than normal," She informed them. "Now, sorry to cut this short, but I need to see Xavier." And with that she walked off towards Xavier office where she opened the door and shut it behind her. "You wanted to speak to me?" She asked looking over at the professor who was looking out the window of his office.

"I did, Daisuke." He answered turning to face her. "I heard about what had happened with Kari…I am sorry," He said. "I was a fool, I shouldn't have tried to contain the phoenix in Kari without her consent, and now I fear Eric has a powerful mutant in his fold," Xavier said.

"Well….I'm sorry too. For acting the way I did when you told me what you were doing, I was just worried for my friend," Daisuke said and Xavier nodded in understanding. "But now Magneto has her, and I don't know where to find her," She said.

"You are in no shape to go after them Daisuke," Xavier informed her and Daisuke grumbled before she nodded her head and looked at her bandaged body.

"Yeah I know. But I hate being so useless when one of my friends is in danger and I can't help them," She said angrily before she walked off. Later that Rogue was in her room when she looked out the window and to her surprise she saw Bobby and Kitty walked towards the fountain out in the grounds, Bobby then touched the water and it froze instantly. She then saw Kitty and Bobby putting on ice skates before they started to skate on the ice and Bobby grabbed Kitty's hand and sped up around the pond before Kitty nearly tripped and Bobby caught her and Rogue frowned before she walked off. She soon was walking towards the door of the mansion fully dressed and was carrying a bag in her hand.

"Need a lift?" She turned to see Logan leaning against the wall.

"No," She answered him.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"You don't know what it's like to be afraid of your powers, be afraid to get close to anybody," Rogue said to him.

"Yeah I do know what it's like." He replied.

"I want to be able to touch people Logan. A hug, a handshake. A kiss," Rogue said.

"I hope you're not doing this for some boy." Logan said and Rogue looked away from him briefly. "Look, if you want to go and do this. Then go, I won't tell anyone. But be sure you're doing this for the right reasons, and it's what you want," He told her.

"Shouldn't you be telling me to stay? To go upstairs and unpack?" Rogue asked him.

"I'm not your father Rogue. I'm your friend. Just think about what I said Rogue," Logan said as he walked off.

"Marie," Rogue told him.

"Marie," Logan corrected himself before he walked away and Rogue left the mansion.

The next day in a large forest Magneto's army were setting up their camp while Kari who now wore a crimson trench coat and she was standing on a small hill overlooking the mutants. Magneto walked up to her and over-looked the mutants as well.

"You know. When I first looked at you Kari, you know what I saw?" Magneto asked her and but she didn't look at him. "I saw the next stage in evolution, what Charles and I dreamt of finding. But then I thought to myself why would Daisuke want to turn one of her friends, a fellow mutant and a goddess among men into a mortal?" He then said before he took out the gun that held the cure in it. "I can control the metal in this gun, but you can do anything you want with it," He said as he floated the gun in front of Kari and she took it and dismantled it and she pointed the needles at Magneto and started to advance them towards him. "Kari…that's enough. Enough!" He shouted and the needles fell to the ground and Kari turned to face him.

"You think you can order me around? Like all those fools down there?" She asked as Magneto was lifted into the air and turned upside down and Kari glared at him. "Let's get one thing straight, you do not control me, and I am not expected to listen to you. Understand?" She asked him and he nodded. "Good," She said as she let Magneto go and he fell to the ground.

"I only want what is best for you. As nature intended, that cure is meant for us all, if we want our freedom we must fight for it. And that fight begins now," He said to her standing up and he walked off.

"We shouldn't have her here with us," Callisto said as she and Pyro started to walk beside him. "Her power is completely unstable,"

"To those who cannot control it," Magneto said.

"Do you trust her?" Pyro asked.

"She is not an X-Men," Magneto answered.

"But's she's friends with one of them. We should have killed her when she came here, like you should have let me kill the professor," Pyro said and Magneto stopped him and looked at him.

"Charles Xavier has done more for mutants than you will ever know, you will do well to respect him," He told Pyro before he walked off. Meanwhile back at the mansion the X-Men and Hank were in Xavier's office.

"You want to close the school?" Takato asked him in shock.

"I can't believe this," Storm said.

"With the fact that Eric is gearing up for war, I cannot risk the children's safety," Xavier said.

"So we're not going to fight for this place. For every mutant in this place?" Daisuke asked in shock, just then Warren slowly walked into the room.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I heard that this place was a safe place for mutants," He said.

"It was son," Xavier said.

"And it still is," Storm said making everyone look at her. "We'll find you a room. Scott, Jean, Hank tell the students that the school is staying open," She said and everyone smiled at her. Bobby then walked out and headed to Rogue's room and he knocked on the door but he got no reply and he opened the door and saw the empty room.

"Rogue?" He asked looking around before he walked out of the room to see Colossus walking past. "Hey big guy, have you seen Rogue anywhere?" He asked him.

"Yeah, she took off," He answered and this made Bobby worried. Daisuke meanwhile was outside the mansion, most of her bandages now off her body.

"Daisuke…" She heard and she turned around. "Daisuke, Daisuke. Daisuke…"

"Kari?" She asked before she held her head. "Stop it,"

"Daisuke! Where am I Daisuke!?"

"Shut up!" She roared before she sent a blast of fire at some trees and incinerated them before she panted heavily. She then went to her room and started to pack a bag, Takato then walked into the room and saw what she was doing.

"So, you're leaving?" He asked her.

"You wouldn't understand," She told him.

"She's gone Daisuke." He said.

"You don't know that. It's the Phoenix inside her, the Kari I know is still in there," Daisuke said before she walked to the door but Takato stopped her.

"Why can't you see she's gone? She nearly killed you twice Daisuke." He said and Daisuke frowned and walked back into the room. "It's time you decided, they made the first move, it's time to make ours. Are you going to lead us, or abandon us?" He asked before he walked off leaving Daisuke alone and she sighed. Soon she was leaving the mansion and heading off in search of Kari using her super speed. Meanwhile outside a health clinic, protesting mutants were behind a barricade while there was a line of mutants heading into the clinic to receive the cure. Bobby moved through the protesting mutants searching for Rogue.

"Getting the cure, so you can go back to mommy and daddy?" He heard Pyro asked him.

"I'm looking for someone," Bobby said.

"Ah, you're girlfriend. She always was pathetic," Pyro taunted and Bobby's hands became ice and Pyro created a small fireball. "Come on Iceman, make a move," He said but Bobby walked away. "That's right. Same old Bobby, always afraid of a fight," Pyro said before he sent a fire blast at the clinic and set it on fire making everyone panic.

"Today's attack was our first salvo. So long as the cure exists our war will rage, your cities will not be safe, your streets will not be safe, you will not be safe. And to my fellow mutants, I make you this offer, join us or stay out of our way. Enough mutant blood has been spilt already," Magneto said on the TV that everyone in the mansion saw as did the president.

"We're trying to track him sir, we're working hard," Trask told him.

"We can't let him do this. This is now a national security matter, I want troops equipped with cure weapons on Alcatraz Island immediately. If Magneto wants a war then we will give him one," The president told Trask who nodded his head.

Daisuke meanwhile had arrived at the forest where the Brotherhood were hiding out at and she looked around carefully. "Where are you?" She thought before she was knocked over as a bone like weapon embedded itself in her arm and two more hit a tree next to her, she then saw a mutant hold two more in his hands as they came out of his arms. She then ran off with the mutant sending projectiles towards her but he kept missing, one mutant then heard the impacts and he looked at another mutant and both walked off towards the source of the noises. Daisuke hid behind a tree and pulled out the bone and she groaned as the hole healed up, she then saw the mutant heading towards her and she threw the sharp bone weapon at him and she hit him in the leg sending him down. She then climbed into a tree as the two mutants slowly walked towards her but they could see her until she jumped down and stabbed them with her claws and she ran off stabbing and slashing at the mutants before she stabbed the same mutant from before in his chest and killed him. She then gasped as she pulled two bone weapons out of her stomach and the wounds healed up quickly making her smile. "About time they healed up," She thought as she then heard shouts and cheers from nearby. She decided to climb a tree and she jumped from tree to tree and saw Kari, Magneto, Pyro, Juggernaut, Calisto and her gang in front of the army of mutants.

"They wish to cure us, but I say to you, we are the cure," Magneto said making the mutants cheer. "The cure for that imperfect condition called Homo-sapiens," The mutants cheered loudly. "They have their weapons, we have ours," Magneto said looking at Kari who glanced at him and Daisuke resisted the urge to attack then and there. "We will strike with a vengeance and a fury that the world has never witnessed. And if any mutants stand in our way we will use this poison against them. We shall go to Alcatraz Island, take control of the cure and destroy its source. And then nothing cans top us!" Magneto shouted and the cheers became thunderous. Kari looked up slightly and her eyes widened when she saw Daisuke and the mahogany haired mutant smiled as she saw a slight glimmer of Kari still alive and well.

"I need to warn the others," She then said before she quietly left the tree tops and she ran off before she saw Kari standing there. "Kari," She said and her friend looked at her.

"Daisuke," She replied before she held her hand out and Daisuke was thrown into a tree. "You shouldn't have come here,"

"Well, isn't this a surprise," Daisuke heard Magneto say as he walked into view behind Kari.

"I didn't come to fight you," Daisuke told him.

"Smart girl," Magneto said.

"I came for Kari," Daisuke growled.

"You think I am keeping her here against her will?" Magneto asked.

"No. but I know you have no damn idea what you're dealing with. You saw what she can do, and you think you can control her like she's a common pet?" Daisuke asked him angrily. "You're getting too overconfident in your abilities Eric. It's only a matter of time before you slip up and when you do. I hope I'm there to see it. I'm not leaving without her,"

"Yes. You are," Kari said as she waved her hand and Daisuke went flying through trees before she crashed into one far away and was covered in cuts, scratches and lacerations.

"Now then my dear, off to Alcatraz. It will end where it all began," Magneto said to Kari who glared at him before they walked off. Daisuke meanwhile opened her eyes and sat up in pain.

"Damn it! I have to save Kari, but right now. I need to get back and warn the others," She said before she sped off.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

I don't own Digimon or X-Men

In the White House or rather beneath it in the war room, several people were running around while Trask was on the phone before he hung up and turned to look at the President. "Two minutes to rendezvous Mr President," He told him and the President walked towards Trask. "We have a satellite feed of Magneto's base of operations," He said to the President as they both looked at a screen that had a thermal image of Magneto's base.

"How did we find it?" The president asked.

"She gave us everything we wanted and more," Trask answered looking at a screen which had Mystique now turned normal talking to someone.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," The president said and several other nodded in agreement. Meanwhile at the forest near Magneto's camp were several soldiers in camo gear and carrying cure weapons and they all slowly approached the camp.

"Approaching target dead ahead. Set for 360 degree incursion," A soldier said.

"Team leader to Bravo One, we are green to go," Another soldier said.

"Sent them in," The President said.

"Ok, go," Another soldier said and all the soldiers charged the camp when suddenly all the mutants started to vanish which confused the president and Trask and the soldiers saw the mutants all merge until Multiple Man was left.

"Okay, I give up. You got me," He said.

"Sorry Mr President, it was a decoy," A soldier reported back.

"If he's not there then where the hell is he?" The President asked frustrated. The next morning as the sun rose above San Francisco Magneto and his Brotherhood were looking at Alcatraz Island.

"Worthington Labs, it ends where it began. Are you sure the boy is still inside?" Magneto asked Callisto.

"One hundred percent," She answered.

"How do you suppose we get there?" Juggernaut asked. "Because I can't swim,"

"Leave that to me," Magneto told him. Daisuke soon arrived back at the mansion and she walked through the doors quickly.

"Takato! Takato! Jean! Storm! Cyclops! Logan! Anyone!" She shouted.

"What're you doing back here?" Takato asked her as he looked at her from the top of the stairs.

"I need help," She answered him and Takato's eyes widened.

"You found her?" He asked running down the stairs followed by Mizu and Storm.

"Yeah I did. She's with Magneto," She answered.

"Well where are they?" Takato asked her.

"They're on the move. I know where they're going," Daisuke answered as Hank walked up.

"Are you saying you saw Magneto?" He asked her.

"Yeah I did. We gotta go now. They're going to attack Alcatraz and destroy the source of the cure," Daisuke said walking off.

"There are troops stationed on that island," Hank told her.

"Yeah. But not enough to stop him and his Brotherhood," Daisuke said.

"Let's suit up," Storm said.

"I'll find the others," Mizu said and everyone headed to below the mansion, Warren had heard the whole thing and he walked off as well. Later Hank was now wearing an old jacket with a yellow X-Men symbol on the left of it and on the short sleeves were three yellow stripes while Daisuke was putting on her gloves.

"Hard to believe this once fit me," Hank said looking at his outfit.

"If Magneto gets a hole of the cure they'll be no stopping him. He'll use it against any mutant who opposes him," Daisuke said.

"Can you estimate how many he has?" Hank asked her.

"An army. And Kari," Daisuke answered him.

"Magneto's powers have limits, but our friend's do not," Hank said as they neared Cyclops, Jean, Storm, Logan, Yuriko, Takato, Mizu, Kitty, Bobby and Colossus.

"Magneto has an army Daisuke. And there is only twelve of us," Bobby said and she looked at everyone.

"Yeah I know. We're outnumbered. I'm not gonna lie and say this is going to be an easy fight." She said. "But you know as well as I do that if Magneto succeeds all that we have fought for. All that we stand for will be for nothing, my friend is on that Island, and I will not lose her to the Phoenix, nor will I lose any of you. This time we stand together as X-Men all of us. Who is with me?" She asked holding her hand out.

"I'm in," Takato said as he put his hand on hers.

"Same here," Mizu said doing the same and the rest of the X-Men did so as well.

"On three. One, two, three…" Daisuke said.

"X-Men!" Everyone shouted as they headed to the jet.

"They're ready," Daisuke said to Storm.

"Yeah I know. But are you ready to do what needs to be done when the time comes?" Storm asked her in return and Daisuke looked at her.

"I hope I can still break through to Kari. But yes, I am ready," She answered and both of them headed inside to the X-Jet, it soon lifted off and flew towards San Francisco. On the Golden Gate Bridge meanwhile cars were driving along as if nothing was wrong when all of a sudden they all swerved into each other and all the passengers climbed out as the bridge started to shake and creak and groan. The cars were then parted as Magneto and his Brotherhood walked along the bridge, Magneto then cracked his knuckles and he held his arms out and focused as the bridge started to move before it soon floated into the air and it moved across the water towards Alcatraz Island where the soldiers watched it approach including Jimmy, Dr Rao and Mr Worthington. The bridge then dropped down connecting the island to the mainland.

"My God," The President said in complete shock at what he just saw. Magneto then landed in front of his army and walked towards the island where the mutants followed.

"Take cover! Fall back!" A soldier shouted, Magneto stopped walking as Calisto, Pyro and Juggernaut approached him.

"The boys in the south-east corner of the building," Callisto told Magneto who nodded slightly.

"Well then…" He said as he looked at Pyro.

"Let's take it down!" Pyro shouted and the mutants all charged the base and the soldiers ran out with their cure weapons, Magneto then stopped Juggernaut from heading in.

"In chess the pawns go first," He told him.

"I never knew that," Juggernaut said as Magneto saw the soldiers aiming their weapons.

"Humans and their guns," he said as he waved his hand but nothing happened and the soldiers started to fire the cure weapons at the mutants, Magneto waved his hand again and his brow furrowed in confusion before he came to a realisation. "Plastic this time. They've learned," He said as the soldiers kept firing at the mutants stripping them of their powers, several soldiers fired explosive rounds into the air which showered mutants with the cure much to the rest of the Brotherhood's horror. "That is why the pawns go first," Magneto said.

"Target the bridge!" A soldier commanded and several soldiers rolled out heavy weapons that fired discs into the air and they spun around sending a shower of needles towards Magneto and the other mutants. Magneto rose three heavy pieces of metal in front of him and the other mutants protecting them from the cure.

"Arclight, use your shockwaves target those weapons!" He shouted and Arclight nodded before Magneto dropped the protection and Arclight clapped her hands sending a shockwave out towards the soldiers and destroyed most of the cure weapons before she clapped her hands again and destroyed the rest of them. The X-Jet meanwhile was flying towards the island when they saw the bridge.

"Holy shit," Daisuke said.

"Oh my stars and garters," Hank said.

"Going to stealth mode," Cyclops said as he activated the stealth mode and the jet became invisible.

"What about jets and tanks?" The president asked Trask.

"Against Magneto sir? He'd turn them inside out," He answered.

"Where are out ground troops?" The president asked.

"Thirty minutes away," Trask answered.

"Then God help us all," The President said as back at Alcatraz the mutants charged the defenceless soldiers while Magneto watched on in approval, one mutant breathed a cloud at some soldiers and set them on fire. Callisto suddenly looked up as she heard the X-Jet approach and land on the roof. The mutants continued to charge before the sky darkened and lightning bolts hit the ground in front of the mutants as Storm floated down, Beast then jumped off the roof and landed in a crouch while Bobby and Kitty jumped down together and sunk through the ground before popping back up.

"Don't ever do that again," Bobby said and Kitty nodded. Colossus then landed and he created a crater from it before he ran off. Mizu slid down on an ice slide with Takato following her, Cyclops and Jean both floated down to the ground, Yuriko and Logan both used their claws to slow their fall to the ground and Daisuke jumped down and landed on the ground just as Storm landed on the ground as well.

"You men cover the doors!" Daisuke told the soldiers. "Everyone get together! And hold this line!" She shouted at the X-Men who all looked at her and they nodded.

"Traitors to their own cause," Magneto said to himself as he looked at Daisuke who was looking at Kari and she flexed her hands. "Finish them!" Magneto shouted and the mutants all charged at the X-Men and Beast roared loudly as the mutants ran at the X-Men.

"Timber!" Logan shouted as he cut a light pole and it fell down on top of several mutants. Beast jumped into the air and he crashed into some mutants before he scratched them with his claws and he jumped onto a pole and swung around it and flew into several more mutants knocking them down before he attacked another one. Magneto looked at Quill and Arclight who both walked off, Storm flew into the air and Callisto smirked as she sped up to the roof of the building and jumped onto Storm and sent her to the ground.

Bobby created an ice wall and several mutants ran into it and were knocked down, Pyro took a few steps before Magneto stopped him.

"Not yet," he said, Callisto sped at Storm and kicked her in the gut before kneeing her in the face and then punching her, she then spat at Storm before speeding towards her again but Storm delivered a punch knocking her down. Colossus punched two mutants and knocked them out while another one ran at Kitty but she passed through him and grabbed him by the neck and slammed him to the ground.

"Behind you!" Takato shouted to his sister as he sent a fireball at the mutant behind her and she smiled at him before she sent an ice beam at a mutant who was sneaking up behind her brother and he nodded to her.

Daisuke meanwhile was punching and kicking at mutants before she saw more coming and she growled. "Double Access!" She shouted.

"Quicksilver's super speed and Colossus's organic steel activated," The voice in her head said and she sped off and punched each mutant and when she stopped she stood in the middle of twenty mutants all out cold.

"Go inside and find the boy. And kill him," Magneto said to Juggernaut.

"With pleasure," He replied before he ran off and started to build momentum.

"Hold it!" Some soldiers shouted but he bowled through them, before he jumped on a truck and into the building.

"He's going for the boy!" Beast shouted.

"Not if I get there first!" Kitty shouted before running towards the building.

"Kitty!" Logan shouted before he got knocked down by a mutant before the mutant was blasted by Cyclops's optic blast.

"Come on. Up you get," Cyclops told Logan helping him back up.

"They just keep coming!" Logan shouted stabbing another mutant with his claws.

"Let's hope Kitty finds the kid before that guy does," Cyclops said blasting another mutant with an optic blast.

The end of the chapter

Read and review

Happy New Year to Everyone!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

I don't own Digimon or X-Men

Kitty ran through the building when she heard a thud, she turned a corner to see Juggernaut walking down a hallway, she ran towards him and she jumped and fell through the ground pulling Juggernaut with her until he was stuck up to his waist and his arms were immobilised. Kitty then re-emerged from the ground in front of Juggernaut with a smirk. "Don't you know who I am?" Juggernaut asked her but Kitty ran off. "As I told your friends before. I'm the Juggernaut bitch!" He shouted breaking free sending rubble everywhere, Kitty ran through a wall and the Juggernaut smashed through it as he chased her, Kitty looked back at him before she went through another wall and stopped running just as the Juggernaut smashed through the wall and kept going. Kitty ran off as the Juggernaut turned around with an angry expression on his face realising he had been tricked. Dr Rao and Mr Worthington were walking quickly through the building when they saw Quill and Arclight in front of them, they both started to walk the other way when Psylocke appeared out of nowhere.

"Going somewhere?" She asked them as they both turned to see Arclight and Quill standing there.

"You're the guy that invented the cure, right?" Quill asked Mr Worthington.

"That's right," He answered.

"Girls," Quill told Arclight and Psylocke who both grabbed Mr Worthington and dragged him off.

"No. no don't hurt him. No!" Dr Rao shouted as she tried to reach Mr Worthington but Quill stopped her.

"Shush, calm down. Calm down. Everything's going to be okay," He whispered to her before his quill shot out of his body and skewered Dr Rao and she gasped before she slumped to the floor dead and Quill walked off after Psylocke and Arclight.

Meanwhile outside the building in the battle Daisuke was now stabbing and slashing mutants with her claws, she then cut a mutants arms off before she was punched by the mutant and she looked at him confused. She then did the same thing again and she saw his arms grow back and punch her in the face. "Come on," The mutant said and Daisuke sighed before kicking him below the belt and he gasped before collapsing.

"Grow those back," Daisuke told him. Beast roared as he dived into a cluster of mutants and scratched them before he backhanded and punched several more mutants as Daisuke stabbed another mutant in the chest with her claws, Beast then jumped over to her and threw a mutant over his shoulders. "I thought you were a diplomat?" She asked him before she stabbed another mutant.

"As Churchill said, there comes a time when all men must…." Beast cut himself off as he attacked another mutant before punching another one. "Oh you get the point!" He told her before he roared and scratched another mutant before jumping off. Kitty meanwhile had made her way to Jimmy's room and she saw him hiding behind his bed.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here to help you. We need to get you out of here," She told him as they both heard Juggernaut approaching. "Come on, this way," She said as she grabbed Jimmy's hand and ran to a wall but she didn't go through it. "What's happening?"

"Your powers won't work with me," Jimmy told her.

"Oh perfect," Kitty said as Juggernaut got closer. "Stay close to me, alright?" She asked him.

"Okay," He replied as Juggernaut smashed into the room.

"I'm the wrong guy to play hide and seek with," He told Kitty.

"Who is hiding? Dickhead," She taunted him, Juggernaut yelled as he ran towards them but Kitty tackled Jimmy out of the way and Juggernaut smashed into the wall and was knocked out. Jimmy and Kitty then ran off through the hole Juggernaut created.

"No, no please! Please don't do this, I only wanted to help you people," Mr Worthington said as Arclight and Psylocke leaned him over a balcony.

"Do we look like we need your help?" Quill asked before he nodded to Arclight and Psylocke who both threw him over the edge but before he hit the ground Warren flew in and caught his father and they flew to safety. Storm and Callisto were still fighting one another, Storm then grabbed Callisto and threw her into a fence before shooting lighting towards Callisto and electrocuted her effectively killing her.

"It is time to end this war," Magneto said as he lifted his hands into the air and two cars were lifted into the air, Pyro then created a small fireball in his hand and Magneto threw one of the cars forward and Pyro sent a fireball at the car and it exploded before crashing into a tower and bringing it down.

"Take cover!" Daisuke shouted as the X-Men and soldiers all ran for cover, Magneto threw another car and Pyro set it on fire as well and it crashed into the ground narrowly missing Cyclops and Jean. Magneto continued to throw cars while Pyro set them ablaze and they crashed everywhere, Daisuke jumped over a car and hid behind it as Cyclops and Takato crouched beside her.

"Why are things never easy?" Takato asked as another car landed near them. Daisuke then looked down to see a damaged cure weapon and a cartridge with the needles exposed, Cyclops and Takato looked down at it as well.

"We work as a team," Daisuke said.

"Best defense is a good offence right?" Cyclops asked and Daisuke nodded as she looked over at Bobby.

"Bobby! Do you think you can handle your old friend?" She asked and Bobby nodded before running off, Magneto threw one more car and Pyro set it one fire, Bobby stopped running and fired an ice beam at the car and stopped it flying and froze it solid.

"GO ahead," Magneto told Pyro who walked towards Bobby.

"Storm! We need some cover!" Daisuke told her and Storm nodded as her eyes became cloudy and fog rolled in and covered the island. Bobby removed his gloves and stood across from Pyro who created a small flame in his hand and threw a fireball at Bobby who sent an ice beam at the fire and both of them battled for dominance. Daisuke saw Magneto slowly walking towards them and she looked at Takato who nodded and took the cartridge before pecking Daisuke on the cheek and both ran off. Pyro was starting to overwhelm Bobby who was forced down to one knee as Pyro walked towards Bobby and the fire started to engulf him.

"You're in over your head Bobby, maybe you should have gone back to school," He told Bobby before he saw Bobby's entire body become covered in ice and Bobby grabbed his wrists and headbutted Pyro knocking him out.

"You never should have left," He said before he walked off.

"This is it Colossus," Daisuke said to him as she pointed at Magneto with her claws out. "This time, make it a strike," She told him and Colossus nodded before he threw Daisuke towards Magneto but he raised his hand and Daisuke dropped and skidded across the ground before Magneto flipped her onto her back.

"You never learn do you?" he asked her but Daisuke smirked at him.

"Actually…." She said.

"She does," Takato said as he stabbed the cartridge of cure needles into Magneto's chest and he looked at the needles in horror before he fell to his knees and Daisuke looked him in the eyes.

"I'm…." He tried to say.

"One of them? You're damn right you are," Daisuke told him as Magneto fell onto his back and he looked at Kari.

"This is what they want for all of us," He said before he pulled the needles out of his chest and started to shake.

"Kari, it's over. It's over," Daisuke told her friend. She then saw soldiers approaching with cure weapons in hand and they all fired at Kari. "No, don't shoot!" Daisuke shouted at them but it was too late as the Phoenix took over and atomized the needles before she turned to look at the soldiers and flew into the air bring cars and debris with her. "NOOOO!" Daisuke shouted as Kari glared at the soldiers and they all atomized before Kari started to move towards the building and everything around her started to break apart.

"Everyone get out of here!" Takato shouted and the X-Men and soldiers started to run to safety.

"Bobby!" Kitty shouted to Bobby who saw her with Jimmy and he helped Jimmy up before all three of them ran off.

"What have I done?" Magneto asked himself before he ran off as well.

"What do we do?" Takato asked.

"I'm the only one who can stop her," Daisuke told him and he looked at her in shock. "Get everyone to safety. Go," She said and Takato hesitated before he ran off leaving Daisuke alone. "Kari!" She shouted to her friend as Worthington Labs started to be destroyed, the X-Jet became uncloaked before it atomized, Quill, Arclight and Psylocke ran out of the building but they were atomized as well, as were several soldiers that didn't make it in time, some of the ocean started to rise into the air as well and Daisuke was shocked at Kari's power. "Kari! I know you're still there," She said before she was sent back at the sleeves of her outfit were atomized, she grunted in pain as she slowly walked towards Kari with her outfit being slowly atomized. Daisuke fell to her knees before she stood up and most of her shirt was atomized and she groaned in pain as she finally neared Kari.

"You would die for them?" Kari asked her.

"No. Not for them Kari. For you…my friend," Daisuke answered and Kari's eyes widened.

"Save me," She begged Daisuke who was hesitant before she heard the voice in her head speak.

"Golden Radiance activated," It said and Daisuke's right hand glowed golden and she placed it on Kari's temple and her other hand on Kari's heart before her body started to glow golden and Kari's glowed dark crimson. The crimson light slowly started to overwhelm Daisuke's golden light but before it could fully engulf her the golden light reappeared brightly and it engulfed Kari's body and the entire island was covered in a golden light and a primeval scream echoed which made the X-Men look back in worry. Daisuke fell to her knees and Kari collapsed on her back and she gasped.

"Daisuke?" Kari asked.

"Kari…" Daisuke said relieved.

"What the hell happened?" Kari asked confused before she sat up. "How come you're not atomized?"

"I heal quickly. Plus I think the Phoenix is gone," Daisuke said and Kari sighed in relief before she held her hand out and a rock floated into the air. "That…or I somehow tamed it,"

"Good to know, but I just want to go home," Kari said and Daisuke chuckled at her friend. The next day the X-Men were all back at the mansion, Bobby walked into his room where he saw Rogue sitting on the bed.

"You're back," He said.

"I'm sorry Bobby. I had to," She told him standing up.

"This isn't what I wanted," Bobby said.

"I know. It's what I wanted," Rogue said as she held Bobby's hand without using gloves. Outside the school all of the students were returning to the school.

"Hey, good to see you. Welcome back," Storm greeted some students.

"And so it is with the thanks of a grateful nation, that I introduce our new ambassador to the United Nations, and the representative for all United State citizens, both human and mutant alike, Dr. Hank McCoy," The President at a press conference which Daisuke was watching as Hank walked onto the stage.

"Way to go furball," Daisuke said with a smile as she walked out onto the balcony and looked into the sky.

"So, this is the X-Mansion," Daisuke turned to see Kari followed by Tai walk up to her.

"Sure is. How you felling Kari?" She asked her friend.

"Much better now. The Professor and Jean looked me over and they found out that the Phoenix has been somehow tamed by what you did, and I have full control of my powers now," Kari answered.

"That's fantastic. Have you thought about what you're gonna do now?" Daisuke asked.

"You mean stay here and be an X-Man like you?" Kari asked back and Daisuke shrugged. "I'll think on it. For now I just want to go home to mom and dad, they must be really worried about me," Kari answered.

"That's fine. The doors to this mansion are always open to you," Daisuke told her friend who smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

"There you are, I've been looking for you," Takato said as he walked over to Daisuke.

"Who is this?" Tai asked.

"Tai, this is Takato…he's my…." Daisuke said before Takato kissed her on the lips making Tai's jaw drop in shock and Kari giggled at Daisuke's blushing face.

"Boyfriend, I'm her boyfriend," Takato said before he ran off pulling Daisuke with him.

"Her what!?" Tai shouted angrily but Kari bopped him on the head frowning at him and he grumbled incoherently. Meanwhile in San Francisco Warren was flying through the sky and past the Golden Gate Bridge which was being reconstructed. Warren flew past a park and a boy looked up at him in awe. Magneto meanwhile was dressed like a normal old man sitting alone at a chest table before he lifted his hand to a metal chess piece and it moved slightly.

The End?

Read and review


End file.
